


Alone I am, Together We Are：维予二人

by Maryandmathew



Series: 长篇的锤基 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Invasion, Alien ideologies, Aliens Made Them Do It, Also rape is tagged just to be safe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, And underage is tagged for implied/side character relationships, Basically all the chicks die and the men get abducted by aliens, Dom Thor, Dubious Consentacles, Forced gender surgey, Gender Confusion, Gender extinction, I am a writer, I am not an alien, Impregnation, Intersex Loki, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pheromones, Protective Thor, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Lubrication, Sub Loki, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, ain't that fun whooooo, and changed and made to breed so as to start the world over, i think, may or may not make sense
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>人类遭受了一场史无前例的浩劫，所有的女人都不明不白地死了。</p><p>但是两年后，令人意料不到的事情发生了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 劫难

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alone I am, Together We Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217482) by [CandyassGoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth). 



> I d like to say thanks so much to CandyassGoth, thanks to her for writing these excellent fics, and seriously it’s my pleasure to translate.
> 
> 本文标签：人类AU，外来物种入侵，外星角色，性别灭绝，被迫手术，轻微的dom和sub情节，双性的Loki，可能在理也可能不在理的外星理论，黄色内容，触手play，阴道性交，肛门性交，性别困惑，自动润滑，自尊问题，信息素，有保护心的Thor，主宰者Thor，服从者Loki，总的来说就是女人们都死光了，男人们全被外星人绑架，然后改造他们让世界重新来过，可能会有在外星人逼迫下的未成年性行为。
> 
> 译者：关于题目的中译“维予二人”，是我从诗经里找的，原句是“扬之水，不流束薪。终鲜兄弟，维予二人。无信人之言，人实不信。”。百度百科的解读是“激扬的流水哟，不能漂走成捆的木柴。我娘家缺少兄弟来关怀，只有我二人相依相爱。不要信别人的闲话，别人实在不可信赖。”  
> 我觉得“维予二人”的这个“只有我和你”的意思和原文标题的“Alone I am, Together We Are”还挺贴切的哈哈哈哈哈

距离这世界上的女人灭绝事件已经过去了两年。

最开始是人口失踪，从世界各地的每个角落不管是名流明星、或是普通的民众，每天都有数以百计的女人无缘无故地消失了踪影，随后发现女人们都不再有妊娠了，全球范围的女人们都变得不孕不育，还一点头绪都没有，这样一天天的捱过去，直到那场劫难的最终来临。

Loki，当时是一所高中的菜鸟历史教师，就见证了这场冷酷的灾难来临时的每一瞬间，当时教室内的所有女孩子都在同一时间内如同玩偶般肢体瘫软，她们的脑袋无力地撞击到桌面和地板的声音是他永远也忘记不了的，这些女生就这么不明不白的死了，而与此同时，全世界范围内的所有女性也以同样的方式死去，不论老妇人、母亲、女儿还是婴儿，所有的女性都不例外。

这是一场天灾，所有的国家都恐慌了，那些预言者们、狂热的宗教分子和惊恐的人们都四处奔走，有好几个月的时间如同地狱一般，每个人都吓坏了，而且科学家们也解释不出来到底发生了什么，关于要人们信教的呼声日益高昂，他们都宣称世界末日要来了，而剩下的男人们只能静待他们的死期。

但随后却没有发生什么了。

几个月过去天空并没有撕裂开缝隙，海平面也没有上升淹没地表，这给了人们足够的去抗争的信心，他们也急切地寻求解决办法以免人类这个物种的灭绝，但奇怪的是动物界却未曾遭受如此劫难，虽然狂热宗教分子是有宣称，但即使是最忠诚于教义的分子也都曾秘密地向科学家求助是否有法子——

一天一天的男人们艰难又空虚地生存着，政府督促大家继续像从前一样生活，至少是装作和从前一样，让他们都回去工作，医院和学校也都照常运转，所以很快日子又都过得像流水一样，人们都假装没有持续关注收音机里的是否有新进展的报道，会有解决办法吗？他们并不知道，科学家们可以克隆女人吗？试管婴儿可行吗？没一个人能有确切答案，但希望仍然存在，人们也尽量不去深思世界末日究竟会何时到来。

足够安全的时候Loki也返回学校去，那时候宗教分子的狂热已经削减了好些，Loki没有家人，也没什么朋友，相对于坐在家里等死他更愿意工作到死，而不像些什么胆小鬼们整日躺在地上哭天喊地，但也有许多同事认为没有意义了并不肯回到工作岗位，当然现在是没法和从前一样了，在学校里看着空荡荡的桌椅，再去给仅存的男孩子们教授历史学知识看起来也不是那么必要，这的确难以接受，但Loki一向特别擅长把自己的情绪掩饰起来，他像个机器人般的度日，他以前也孤独过，但今天好像有些事情不对劲。

现在是接近下午的五点钟了，因为有太多无动于衷的老师，所以学生们很久前就放学了，但Loki还是和往常一样坐在教室里，试图琢磨该如何讲授美国独立战争方面的知识，尽管他努力专心但有点什么东西在干扰他，让他心神不定，他怒气满面抬起头时才意识到今天的下课铃已经连续响了五次了，这是干扰他的源头，他又弯下腰去不耐烦地撇撇嘴，他最近总是不耐烦，一面再次低头去看桌上摊开的四本书。

叮铃……

叮铃叮铃…………

叮铃叮铃叮铃叮铃……………………

“操！“Loki叫了声猛然合上书页，简直要控制不住想从墙上扯掉那个钟表，正当他抬起头准备起身的时候发现那钟表的闹铃还没停下，在不休不止地响着，他看了眼时间，发觉已经五点过五分的时候微微吃惊，那表的闹铃是该在五点整的时候响的。

Loki有点不确信地做直起身看着钟表，三个指针没有一根在动弹，那闹铃却响动个没完，他掏出手机滑动了下屏幕，但手机没有任何反应，他又试着摁键几次也不好使，还有听着那刺耳的铃声简直让他从骨子里想要发火。

然后突然有一声尖叫，嗓音嘶哑、毛骨悚然。

他扔下手机站起来，以最快的速度跑到门口。

“有人吗？”他探出头去，他的第一意识（或是他希望）以为是有什么人误认为这里没人而放任自己大放悲音。

那尖叫又再次响起，但他的声音很快被巨大的一声金属撞击到墙壁的声音所淹没，Loki跑到走廊里，心几乎提到了嗓子眼，听到那声猛然间被掐断的声音他双腿发软，他靠着墙壁大声喘息着，然后又是一片死寂只能听到那钟表仍然不屈不挠的闹铃声，然而瞬息之间，他对面的那堵墙訇然裂开，大团的灰尘和碎石扑面袭来，还看见后面还有一个巨大的东西正朝这边挤压。

Loki尖叫着后退，碎屑纷纷打到脸上生疼不已让他闭上眼睛，然而此刻有东西拽住又缠绕了他脚踝让他站立不稳而摔倒，他睁开眼睛试图辨认，看清楚眼前的时候他厉声嘶喊起来，那是一个很长的金属材质的细条状东西！他疯狂地挣扎着，惊惧之下心脏几乎要跳出来，他周围没有可以借力的东西，直到那条金属条拖拽着他穿过裂开大洞的墙壁到教学楼外面的草坪，还被扑了满头满身的灰尘，此时他能听到尖叫声和金属碰撞声也从四面八方传来，此起彼伏。

 他嘴里发出含糊不清的声音，他控制不住自己，眼睛里全是泪水根本看不清面前，他挣扎挥舞着四肢，快喘不上气了也没法思考，唯一知道的就是他身上要发生不好的事情得赶紧逃跑。

但是缠着他脚踝的金属条的力量不可抗拒，那倒拽着他脱离地面飞向一个可以移动的、有着螃蟹腿般支架的巨大物体，他尖叫着，看着学校的草坪从眼前飞窜而过，他的钱包和一些零碎东西都掉落在地面，他用力踢打着，这是他的本能，他知道被那东西抓走恐怕无论如何也活不了了，然而就在他几乎做好死掉的心理准备时，那股拉扯的力道变轻了。

他没有掉落在地，而是掉进一个连接着那巨大飞行器的金属盒子里，他的身体跌落到已经在那的人的身体上，所有的人都在放声叫嚷和推搡着，他摔在地板上后又赶忙站起免得被别人踩死，这个空间差不多有一间教室那么大，四面都是金属，然后又有一个同样是金属的天花板样的盖子盖了上去，让这空间陷入一片黑暗。

所有人都惊恐万状地叫喊着拍打盒子的四壁，Loki也躲闪着避免别人的胳膊肘或者膝盖伤到自己，突然之间地板被点亮成红色，脚底下能感觉到有很强劲的风吹来，所有人都被强风吹得仰起脑袋，那风既不凉也不热就是势头很猛，险些把Loki的双脚吹离地面，风的声音也很嘈杂刺耳，让他的眼睛和耳朵都没有任何知觉，然后这风咆哮了几秒钟后经过短暂的停歇又是另外一波，让所有人都看不清眼前也听不见任何声音，被占据了全部注意力直到最后他们汗湿的皮肤开始作痒才发现他们浑身上下的衣物都被汽化了。（注1：译者也没有懂这个汽化的原理是什么，但原文是这么写的）

他们没有任何时间反应，地板就突然裂开让所有人都脚下一空掉进一个装满了没什么味道的橘色烂泥状物的容器里，那里一片湿滑，Loki挣扎着别让自己咒骂以免张口时窒息，周围也没有可用来借力浮起的东西，正当意识越来越混沌的时候突然有一股力道把他们都拉扯出表面，Loki闭着眼睛，喘了一大口气，暗自松了口气自己没被淹死。

拖曳的力道越来越强，将他吸进一个结实的管道里前进着，那就像个巨大的吸管，然后他又被管道吐出来投进个很软的东西上，他粗喘着，直起身擦擦眼睛开始瑟瑟发抖，周围只能听见别人也被丢落后咳嗽的声音，还有连续不断的光裸的肉体也被投掷下来的砰砰的闷响。

即使在这么噩梦一般的处境下Loki的求生欲望也非常强烈，他睁开眼睛看着人的身体一个个地被从头顶投掷下来，周围都是四溅的水花，这个形状非常古怪的空间还有着很毛骨悚然的橘色光源，就在他们头顶上昭示着不祥的气息，四面的墙壁和天花板都是有沟壑的，触感很硬，好像他们正身处一个巨大的西柚里面。

等着最后一个男人被扔下来后，天花板好像一张嘴般张开，一些缠绕着的金属臂伸出来指向他们，而所有人都无处藏身，这金属臂缠住他腰部把他拽出这如同盛着水的锅炉般的空间时Loki只虚弱地挣扎了几下，他被拖进另外一个漆黑的洞穴里，但这段旅途不长，只过了几秒钟他就被扔下来砸到一个很胖的人体上，这里没有地面，只有数不清的累积着的四肢和躯干，还有后来的人也被扔到他身上，一个接一个的，等到一声嘹亮的汽笛声音响起时，空气中弥漫的都是恐惧的味道。

稀薄的空气让Loki支持不住慢慢闭上眼睛，直到在这如同仓鼠窝般的人体堆中瘫软了四肢。

……

……

……

耀目的光亮让Loki清醒。

他眨眨眼睛想想抬起手来，但发觉双手被固定在身体两侧，这立即让Loki回想起刚才的场景所以他奋力挣扎起来，勉强睁开眼睛看着明亮的周围。

白色，视线范围内全是白色，绑着他的东西是银色，然后还有……皮肤？Loki摇摇头，迫不及待地想看得更清楚些，但他却没法动弹，每次试图坐起的时候都失败了，有皮带般的条子绑住他前胸、胳膊和双腿，他挣了几下，带子是银色的，直到他身边的窸窸窣窣的响动引起了他的注意。

这次他能看得更清楚些了，他看见在身边有排着一列12个像他这样绑在床上、被束缚住四肢的人，对面也有相同的一列，他还在视线能到达的最远空间那里看见队列的尽头有一个像门样的东西，那个门倒没有什么可怕的，然后他注意到其他人也都慢慢清醒了，大睁着眼睛不敢置信地颤抖着，他们现在身上都穿着式样统一的白色的医院的那种长袍，还有个上面放着不知道做什么用的医疗器械的小桌摆在床的左侧。

“我就知道早晚得有这一天，但没想到……我们毫无防备。”

Loki看向他左面出声说话的人，这人看起来有点眼熟，但Loki并不认得。

“你是？”他问道，声音干哑。

“Tony Stark？”

“你这是在问我吗，还是在告诉我？”

“Stark工业？可再生能源？不管了，你是谁？”

“Loki，我是个学校老师。”

“教什么？”

“历史。”

 “哦那我想你应该很能派的上用场了。”

听着他淡漠的语调Loki的脸皱了下，“什么？”

“每次人类反抗最终都会取得胜利的，你就可以把这些记录下来，当做新历史的开端。”

Loki蹙蹙眉花几分钟研究天花板，那里很光洁也没有任何瑕疵污点，看起来还很坚不可摧，他们这是被攻击，然后被……绑架了？

“我们要怎么反抗，我们……我们完蛋了。”

Tony Stark嗤了声握起拳头，又松开活动着手指，“你一定要这么想吗，这太悲天悯人了且于事无补。”

“这是现实！”

“我们的反抗也是！”

他的声音回荡在这个房间内，所有的人都清醒了看向他们这边，那些眼神让Stark稍微平静了些，Loki也终于回神从头顶到脚趾打量着自己。

“快闭嘴，我头疼死了……”Loki低吼了声环顾四周看那些不相熟的人们，然后他突然一愣，在对面的那列他看见了他的一个学生，他再次努力想坐起来还是不行，那个学生还未成年，叫Clint，也是在挣扎无果后渐渐安静。

Stark仍不肯闭嘴，他嘟嘟囔囔的样子让Loki觉得既同情又反感，“我们……我们不会被打倒的，我们还会有机会，我们——”

“哦天啊！我们要死了！他们一定要杀了我们！”有人突然吼道把所有人都吓了一跳，Clint也惊慌地四处张望着，Loki张开嘴想说点什么，看来有人跟他想法一致呢，但又有一个发狂了般的声音叫道：

“不！他们是要把我们当做奴隶！或者劳工！如果他们要杀掉我们，我们早就死了！”

又有第三个人加入争辩之中，他努力支起上身，眼里都是血丝，神情慌乱，“我听说外星人之间有奴隶贸易，他们肯定是要把我们当做牲口一样卖掉！”

这时候Clint看见了Loki，虽然听着人们吵嚷不休他也很惧怕，但还是有肉眼可见地松了口气，“老师？”

“Clint——”

“他们完全可以用机器人干活，他们是想要我们身上的器官！”第一个出声的男人再次喊道，喊叫间吐沫横飞。

“如果他们能造出那么先进的机器人还要人体器官干嘛！闭上你的嘴，说不出有用的话就不要说！”Tony叫道。

“你又是谁？”刚才说话的第二号人物一脸挑衅。

Tony恼火地环顾四周，甩着手好像看着人让他厌恶得作呕，“你们也是外星人吗！”

“那是Tony Stark！”又一个人惊道，Loki这时才想起来Tony Stark是谁，他之前总出现在新闻上，但Loki有好久没关注新闻了。

“哦嘿——”

“操你的！都是因为你，我失去了我全家人！你这杀人犯！我要杀了你！”那个年轻人叫道，他有一口异国口音，挑染着银色的头发，Tony无所谓地耸耸肩，棕色的眉毛蹙在一起，人们又都爆炸一般地嘶吼起来。

Loki往后靠些闭上眼睛，真想抬起手堵住自己的耳朵，但是所有的叫喊声突然间戛然而止，只能听见忽轻忽重的喘粗气和被噎住的咳嗽声，原来是绑着他们身体的皮带同时释放出电流电击着他们的皮肤，电压没有强烈到严重地伤害他们，但也足以造成刺痛导致发不出声音来，电击持续片刻后停下，所有人都瘫倒在床上，大口喘着粗气。

“……那……那是怎么……怎么回事？”Loki喘息着。

Tony咕哝了一声，“外星人用的栓狗带。”

“不是，我是说刚才他们在吵什么？”虽然这时候还能这么想很荒谬，但Loki也不情愿和一个杀人犯临床躺着，但他的自卫本能也让他不好意思直接问出口。

“我过去是制造武器的，武器落入坏人手里就——”

“骗子！你就是个杀人犯，邪恶狡诈！”那个年轻人疯狂地怒吼道。

“如果你不想再被电击就立刻住嘴！”Tony也回吼。

“如果能杀了你我愿意尝试！”

Loki简直受够了他要和这么一大群人休戚相关，“嘿！你自己的事可牵连不到别人！我们是无辜的，至少我们现在还活着！”虽然这话说得有些空洞无力，他是觉得他们完蛋了，但是Clint的出现却也稍微挽救了他的绝望。

“是嘛那还能活多久啊”，一个黑头发男人咆哮着。

“嘿，如果你受过教育的话，可能……”，Tony拉长音调让所有人都看向他，“虽然我也不清楚，但是看，我们还都活着，也可能被下了药，但是我们都身处干净的环境，这证明得保证我们的健康，虽然也有被奴役的可能性，但是就我所知奴隶贩子并不会给奴隶们如此好的待遇，当然我也不懂外星人的奴隶交易，但是你们注意到了吗！我们这里的人都是深发色的。“

Loki大致地看了眼周围，“按照这个分类？”

“我敢打赌肯定还有一屋子全是金发或者红发的。”

“既然不是按照种族我觉得有按照发色的可能”，一个他们斜对面的黑人说道，他很壮实，又镇静，握紧了拳头脸上没什么表情。

他们正对面的Clint虚弱地干笑了下，“是——是外星人？”

有个家伙叫：“你是瞎是傻？”

“都特么闭嘴！”Loki吼道。

Tony冲Clint咧嘴一笑，“是外星人来绑架了我们，不过我们会反击的，别担心，小孩。”

“虚伪的安慰没有用的”，那个黑人壮汉说着摇摇头，Loki虽然心里暗自同意，但是看着Clint在对面快要哭出来的样子Loki说实话也很关心他。

Tony瞪了他一眼，“这不是虚伪，我们会的。”

那个异国口音的年轻人盯着天花板，用漠不关心的语调说，“我们没有反击的能力。”

大家都别过头去，这话题的言外之意让所有人都怏怏不乐，他们垂着头似乎想给自己找点个人空间，去思念自己的亲人或感叹世界末日的来临。

“……我们反正早晚也要死的”，Loki在悲伤的沉寂之中轻声说道。

Clint忽然打破这平静，他抽着鼻子但仿佛灵光一现般地说道，“也许……也许这才是外星人来的原因？他们知道我们有麻烦了。”

Loki抬起头，蹙蹙眉，“……所以，他们是来帮助我们的？”

“也许呢，他们又没折磨我们。”

“是啊”，有个人附和着。

又有个理论家叹了口气，“但就算他们想帮助我们，我们又没有女人要怎么帮？”

“说不定是他们把她们抓走的。”有人说道，结果话音刚落人们就又陷入下一波争吵之中。

这次Loki反倒希望能来一次电击让大家平静了，虽然是很痛，但也不是全无用处。

所以等电击结束所有人再次瘫软，粗喘着说不出话的时候，只有Tony肯费心再次开口：

“我觉得不如我们该思考他们为什么要帮我们，我们自己都没帮助过别人。”

 ……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：我现在好喜欢这个作者呀，总是那么脑洞大开出乎意料，这篇的脑洞感觉并不亚于2012、雪国列车什么的灾难片啊，肉文也是色气满满，我就惋惜为啥她不是学导演的，不过现在能看到文也很欣慰啦，我这个猎奇爱好者看得好爱不释手嘿嘿


	2. 现实

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **译者：本章会写道基基被外星人进行手术，植入了整套子宫器官，请读者们慎重选择后阅读。**   
>  **如若在阅读过程中有任何不适，也请立即退出**

这房间里看不出时间，但这空气似乎有让他们昏昏欲睡的成分，Loki也就顺其自然了，如果能在睡梦里死掉，毫无知觉、毫无惧意的话也是个仁慈的死法了。

但没睡多久，Loki就听到身旁有哭泣的声音，他不情愿但也很快地清醒过来，能听出不是Clint的方向传来的，也不希望这哭声把这一屋子的人都给传染到。

当他睁眼时可就立刻后悔自己睁眼了，他眼睁睁地看到两个灰色皮肤的外星人，——他们身材很高没有头发，脖子和四肢都很长，体态和人类差不多，眼睛都是黑色的很大，面部也不似人类那么有棱角，他们俩都穿着灰色的连体衣，正按照顺序从每个人的床边走过敲击着小桌上的仪器，他们看起来真的很像那些科幻电影里的外星人形象，Loki心想是谁拍了那种题材的电影，搞不好真是有内线消息的呢，要不然就干脆是外星人拍的。

Loki震惊地躺在床上，呼吸沉重得好像有人捶了他肚子一拳，不过距离那外星人较近的人就没这么好的自控力了，正在那里哭喊着，（还有人尿裤子了）拼着命想躲开，奈何那带子绑得太紧了，几乎动弹不得。

那外星人看起来倒不怎么在意，自顾自很从容地做他们的事儿，到Tony那里的时候Tony还沉沉睡着，然后Loki屏息看着那外星人走近到他面前，瞪大眼睛从头至脚地打量着这两个“医务人员”。

从神情上看不出那外星人在目视着他还是他床边的机器，但是看起来他的注视对外星人并没什么影响片刻后就离开了，Clint在对面也很沉着，倒是比部分成年人镇定许多。

Loki深吸口气，让肺部呼进大量口气后眼前视野渐渐清晰过来，心跳还是快得要从喉咙里跳出来一样，脑子里闪过无数个念头，这里还有别的外星人吗，或者还有别的种族？这些玩意儿是有意识的还是完全机械式的？他们要做什么、对他们的床边的机器又动了什么手脚？又有多少外星人在他睡梦中碰过他，给他放上床，穿上衣服，用皮带固定起来？他们的最终目的又是什么？

没过多久这两个外星人就检查过一遍从那扇门走出去，步行速度很慢很恐怖，也没回头看他们第二眼。

但那扇门很快就再次打开，这次走进来一个女人，所有人都僵住了。

“你们好”，她用标准的英语说道，听不出任何地方的口音，但她的长相可就不怎么标准了。

粗略地看下她像个女人，他们可是很久没有见过真正活生生的女人了，但她身上有很多地方又不大对劲，她身量太高，虽说可以算作人类的身高范围但还是太高，脖子也比一般情况下长好几英寸，大眼睛全部是黑色的，没有眼白和眼球的分别，但她的皮肤不像刚才那两个是灰色的，而是面粉般的苍白，她有黑色的头发在脑后扎起，穿着白色的裙子，式样简单长及膝盖，她的手也很古怪，手指头很长，大拇指还有三个关节。

尽管她外貌奇怪但终究也没有刚才那俩那么难以接受，Loki意识到这一定是刻意的，这一定是她的某种伪装起到安抚他们的作用，用这种比较熟悉的形象试图来和他们交流，但为什么？

“我的名字是Amina，不，这不是我真正的名字，是我从你们的世界中选择的，作为你们对我的称呼”，她说起话声音也没什么起伏，像个机器人。

Amina在笑着，但她眼里可没有一点笑意，嘴角处的皮肤也在拉伸开来看着很不自然，她顺着过道走过来，Loki听不见任何脚步声，不禁暗想她是否穿了鞋，或者脚是什么样子的。

“你们能在这里是因为你们是经过择选出来的最好的，确切地说是对改变的接受程度反应最温和的，你们的种族也是为数不多的能够在较短周期内发生较大进化的，这对于你们世界的开拓进展、于我们双方而言，都是一个喜讯；不管是心理上、身体上，你们都具有相当可观的适应能力和忍耐力，至少你们能走到这步没有像兔子一样惊吓而死就足以证明你们的心理上都足够坚强，我们也的确有过不少人是精神正常并且愿意接受改变的，不过如果你们中间还有人有畏惧心理也是可以接受的，总会有改善的余地，正如同你们这个种族的天性使然。”

Loki有好半天功夫都听不懂她在说什么，他的脑子正忙着把那张圆脸和她一样拥有牙齿和舌头的嘴里开开合合的吐出的听起来四平八稳的英文单词重新归位。

“你们中的部分人身上携带有微量的宇宙中曾经造访过Terra星球的其他物种身体中的遗传基因，Terra星球即是你们口中的地球在整个星系间的称谓，正如同我们在你们眼中一样，你们也是我们眼中的外星人”，她说完刻意停顿了下环顾四周，这次Loki觉得好像和她对视了，但是再Loki来得及紧张前她很快又移开了目光：

“现在好好休息，你们很快就能再次站起了。”

Clint在皮带允许的最大范围内抬起手，让不少人对他怒目而视。

Amina看向他微微挑眉，但Loki叫不准她是什么神情，“什么事？”她问道，声音平静流畅如同丝绸，让他听了汗毛倒立。

Clint微微犹豫了下，“……你们要对我们做什么？”

这次她沉吟了下作答：

“帮助。”

……

……

……

Loki再次醒来的时候并不能够回忆起他最开始是何时和如何入睡的，也不能理解腹部尖锐的刺痛是从何而来，他挣扎着喘气，揪着自己的肚子努力缓解小腹处的痛感，这时候他意识到他双臂是能活动自如的，所以他侧躺着抱住腿蜷缩起来，腹部的痛楚稍微减轻了点但依然像火烧的一般，他后背都汗湿了还在不停地发抖，喉咙里并不干涩，但他觉得自己浑身乏力，虚弱得不堪一击。

他焦急地睁开眼睛，但什么都没有看见，有那么一瞬间的恐慌他以为自己瞎了，但眼前的东西慢慢清晰起来，他正躺在靠着墙壁的床上，他抬起脖子去看，这是个很狭小的昏暗地方，勉为其难可以称作是个房间吧，但更像是把张床摆在一个步入式的衣帽间里，墙壁是银色的，头顶上有道亮光，顺着房间的方向呈条状划过天花板。

他是一个人，困在这么个小盒子里，Clint在哪？还有Stark呢？那些外星人对他们做了什么？他为什么这么疼，是快死了么？他们掏走了他的器官吗？这些想法让Loki不顾及腹部的疼痛而翻身坐起，他呼救了几声不小心滚到了地板上，又慢慢地抱住腿，等痛楚稍弱的时候慢慢地爬回床垫上，双手摁着自己的肚子，试着不去深思外星人对他做了什么的所有可能性。

最后他艰难地在床上坐起，双腿抱在胸前大口喘着粗气，这时候突如其来的一阵眩晕让他呻吟着，憋回一阵恶心，他是觉得身体里的感觉不太对劲，好像肠子被撤出来在拖拽着他肚脐，这时他又意识到后穴那里感觉也不大对，觉得凉飕飕，甚至麻木，被碰过那里的猜测突然填满了他脑海，最古怪的是想到这些可能是那个女性外星人的Amina的所作所为，外星人是都是女的吗？他头好疼。

哦操。

他疼得恐慌，在墙壁上撞着脑袋试图抵消掉腹部的紧绷和不适感，正当痛楚要第二次让他蜷缩起来的时候，他忽然发现有扇门被打开，Amina的身影正站在那。

“你们对我做了什么！”他吼道，为什么就不能让他痛快地死了一了百了？

“你准备好来听了吗？”她走上前来，随手关上身后的门，这时候Loki已经过于疼痛反而感受不到害怕，他在腹部握紧了拳头。

“什么！”他叫道，奋力坐起看着她，她在床边距离Loki最远的角落坐下，好像要给他留出一定空间似的，Loki却依旧徒劳无功地躲闪着。

“你想知道什么？”她问道，慢慢地眨着眼睛。

“什么！呃！要疼死了！”

“你现在适应得不错。”

“你们都做了什么！”

她古怪地笑了下，歪歪脑袋，“我们在提供帮助。”

Loki粗喘着皱起眉，发觉深呼吸可以略微缓解腹部被撕扯着的疼痛，“为什么？”

“因为这是我们的职责，人类现在的发展步入歧途，我们来干预，帮助你们走上正轨。”

“步入歧途？”

“其实是毁灭。”

Loki呜咽着思索了会。

“我知道……我们不是完美的，我们也有很多进展。”

“但是进展还不够好，相对于数千年的发展而言，你们所处于的现在这个时期，货币概念和宗教本都该是被废黜已久的，这些无疑是毁灭的先兆；你们侵略海洋，猎杀那里的生命、侵蚀那里只为了获取钱财，你们大面积地破坏植物和动物的生存环境来建设运动的体育场，当你们的邻居濒临饥饿而死却依然在占用土地和钱财，你们因为宗教冲突伤害无辜的邻居，而且最让我不可理解的是，你们竟然宁愿花费大量人力物力去探索这星系间的生命而不致力于改善现有的生存环境，你觉得这些混乱行径是合理的吗？如果有人有如此举动你会认为他品性邪恶、是个疯子，对吗？”

Loki暗想不知道她为这番话事先做了多少预习，这些外星人研究观察他们多久了？她是否和他们人类有什么联系，或者是别的外星人有？他们有没有感情、是能有情绪的还是单单的机械性思维？

听到这些简单直白的阐述Loki的脸色有些泛红，“我……我知道我们可能有些问题，但我们生来就住在这样的环境下，我们无力改变什么，况且也不是所有人都支持这么做，我们还——”

“是的，我知道有些小组织取得过成就，相对于你们的数量也还是很大批人，但依然是不够的，确切地说我们的举动是一场‘神圣的干预’。”

Loki吞咽了一口，忽然想起最开始抓他时候那种恐怖的东西，那些尖叫声、金属手臂，眼前颠三倒四的景象，“还有人在吗？”

“你是说Terra星？地球现在已经被清理干净了，可能要花费几个月才能再次接受人类。”

“那动物呢，还有——”

“数不胜数的，是的，如我所说，这是我们的职责。”

Loki因为她所说的话而目瞪口呆，（还有如果她真的是“她”），她说不定都重复这套说辞不下百次了，毕竟这里像他这样的人类还有很多，他相信她所说的话，这是他们的“职责”，她话语里也带着一种貌似经验丰富的肯定，但他也绝对不会把这场干预同意地认同为“神圣”，就算是信奉不可知论的人也不可以。

“……是你们杀了女人”，他轻声说。

“那是必要的，你们的种族变团结了不是吗？”

“不是最开始，他们互相指责！”

Amina摆了下手似在否认他，这倒是个挺像人类的举止，“这愈发证明你的谬误之处了，但终究这也不完全是人类的过错，有一半以上存在生命的星球都是处于偏斜的发展进程中，这是一种常见于全宇宙的感情泛滥的行为。”

“你怎么就认为你们做得对！肆虐我们的家园！破坏我们的家庭，杀掉亿万无辜的女人和孩子！你们凭什么来替我们做出抉择！”Loki厉声嘶吼着，捶打着床垫，这时他本预料她会震惊或闯进来别的外星人把他按住绑起来，但Amina看起来连哆嗦都没有一下。

“坦白地说，你们阴沟里牛粪上的细菌都比你们这个物种更重要，但我们的所作所为是出于友好目的的施以援手，最终会带来一个美好结局，而如果你的心理上能及早接受的话你也会再次看见地球的，这是一个崭新的开始。”

“你们在杀掉女人的时候就已经宣布我们的死期了，没法再开始了！”虽然Loki从小时候就觉得女人对他没什么吸引力，但他也清楚没了女人是一个多么惨绝人寰的损失，他一直都知道，没了女人他们和没了蚁后的工蚁有什么区别。

Amina挑起眉的样子好像那眉毛是缝在脸上的。

“是吗，你们人类心里的对未来的美好畅想呢？”

“你们会把我们放回地球吗？”他问道，尽量离她远点也不知道如何隐藏起他的害怕，当然了他是一点也不想展示出他的惧意，但这场谈话也的确让他转移注意力，觉得痛感好了些降低在可以忍受的范围内。

“你们中的大多数，是的。”

“然后重新开始？”

“是的。”

这看起来有点像个谜语，如果Amina和她的同类都能把地球上所有人都绑架过来，还杀掉所有的女人，那还能有什么事情是他们干不出的？

“你们抓了……她们，所有你们会把她们也放回来吗？”Loki问道，心想着万一有这个可能呢，也许他们真的会以某种奇怪、又自私的法子帮助到他们呢？

她笑着说，“很好，但女人们是不可能再回去了，你们的种族如果有更少的差异性其实是会受益颇多的，你们的种族越是多样化，就越有走向毁灭的倾向，我们的种族就不会有肤色的差异，我们没有头发、也没有你们这样的眼睛”，她指指自己，验证了先前Loki关于她的相貌是个伪装的猜测，“你们的性别、种族、宗教都具有显著的差别，你们人类一点也不像任何一个我们见过的种族，在我们此次行动之前，也是做了大量的准备工作和思考，我们觉得将你们物种的差异性控制在一定范围内更适于保证你们的团结统一、减少歧视。”

Loki悲痛地抱起肩膀，回忆起他为数不多的女性朋友和他失去的学生，那些人他再也看不见了，“所以就凭这个你们杀掉所有的女人！这是什么道理！”

“这对于你们也是一种惩罚，女性在你们的星球上被视作是能够生育的性别，然而却=不被给予尊重，生命的孕育者都是珍贵的、神圣的，你知道你们星球上还有多少女性奴隶吗？你们的领导者只会往太空里发射卫星，就因为那些所谓的国家界限而不去关注她们手腕上的枷锁？而我们给了女人最好的逃离，她们不再有痛苦、无需再被折磨了，你们的种族也会在我们的帮助下延续下去，但是你们的那套领导阶层理论和宗教观念不会再有了，我知道你可能觉得难以接受，但我可以保证你有朝一日你会幸福地走向自然死亡。”

Loki摇着头，瞪视着她，他身量很高，但是现在还是要仰视着她让他很不习惯，还尤其是这么个怪诞的外星人，“……你还没有回答我们要怎么延续下去。”

“你经历了一场手术，我相信你能感觉出来？”

除了认同低点头Loki还能做什么？他惊恐地捂住自己的腹部、浑身发抖，除了身体里的不适感，他身上并没有可见的伤疤或者伤痕，除了他自身的感觉外，外星人的行为没有留下任何表面上的证据。

再一次无数阴森可怕的想法涌进他脑海，他们该不会是拿走了他的胃？还是什么别的器官，他们是为了进行什么实验吗？

“你已经沉浸在睡眠之中一个月让你的身体决定是死亡还是生存，而你选择了生存，恭喜你。”

一个月？如果外星人的科技都已经到了令人咋舌的先进程度，那又是给他做了什么手术竟然让他需要一个月的恢复周期？

“你们做了什么！”Loki尖叫，喉咙发紧。

 “针对你个人，我们利用改组了你的遗传学基因，诱发你与生俱来的、但是处于休眠状态中的基因，这是一种外来的因子隐藏在你的DNA之中，这些因素可能在人类历史在被视作灾难或是畸形，但是我们对这些细胞进行激活和培育，而你的反应很稳定，体征正常，对于改变适应得很好。”（译注1）

Loki的眼睛里已是满是泪水什么也看不清楚，他现在憋得太难受几乎要爆炸一样，甚至想一拳打穿自己阵痛的腹部。

外星人的脸色没有任何表情，没有得意、不是出于施虐、更不是遗憾，然后她终于答道：

“你现在拥有一整套功能健全、状态良好的子宫系统。”

Loki四肢酸软瘫倒在床上，眨着眼睛让泪水流了满脸，肺部所有的空气仿佛都被抽干。

Amina这次又笑了下，指指他，“你们人类会通过其他无数像你一样的人而延续下去。”

“不！不！不！你不能这样！”Loki猛然跳起来又意识到无处可走，他被困住了，他滚到离她最远的角落，抱起肩膀把脸埋进去厉声叫喊着，疯狂地用拳头击打着墙壁。这些不是真的！怎么可能会有这种事，也许他会从梦中醒来——

“放弃你狭隘的人类观念吧，你现在是更好的世界中的一员了，你会被爱护、被尊重，虽然你现在意识不到，花一些时间吧，我会回来的。”

Loki没有抬起头，他靠在角落，瞪着这狭窄又一尘不染的空间，努力把她那毫无起伏的可怖声音赶出脑海。

……

……

……

（译注1：这段话大概是这个意思，我不懂医学，感觉翻得不是很准确，惭愧脸，看文的有没有懂医的妹子，有的话帮我改改吧……）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：我在原文评论里发现那个外星人Amina名字的寓意是“可信赖的”（trustworthy）,意思是不管Amina秉承什么样的理论，但她兑现了她的承诺，她是真诚的（站在她的立场上）。


	3. 手术

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：外星人给基基做了几个手术，除了文中提及的还有一项别的，但是我在经过一位友人为我讲解相关知识和考虑后，我在翻译时把这项手术内容删除了，行文间我也会注意，尽量自圆其说（我没有任何不尊重作者和原文的意图）此举既出于我自身喜好，同时我觉得读者们也不会希望看到这部分内容的，如果实在好奇，请阅读原文。

困居在这么个没有时间观念的小房间里为Loki带来一种他无法名状的、古怪的安慰感，虽然他没有空间幽闭症，但他也知道有些空间是相当压抑和难受的，这个地方总算让他有安全和躲起来的感觉，虽然刚开始不是这样，他凭直觉认为他现在应该是在一个外太空的外星人的星际飞船上，这个小房间能够完全地把他隔离在内，空间不大，没法让他起身踱步，床垫很软，他还发现了个灯控开关可以调节这房间的光源亮度，他给设置到最暗后，就把自己躺在唯一的毯子的下面，这房间倒不冷，也不是有史以来第一次希望自己渗进床垫里就此消失。

他不知道自从Amina走后过去了多久，他试着不想任何东西，尤其是他身体方面的改变，暗自假装自己是被他最喜欢的电视剧节目里那个名叫Natalia Romanov的苏俄间谍所绑架，然后给囚禁在这么个小黑屋里，这屋内很安静，总是恒温的，他就尽可能地催促他自己深陷在睡梦中，不去想什么人类的损失、什么全球变暖之类的事情，他真希望他的灵魂能够和肉体分离，然后变成小分子融化在空气里。

黑暗和寂静成为了他最好的朋友，他麻痹着自己，畅想着如果保持足够的冷静和不懂声色他早晚会回归于现实，找回原来的生活。

但是慢慢地他身上有种异样的感觉，让他的那些荒芜的想象都慢慢消散，他开始很困惑，但又具体说不出哪里不对，现在不舒服的源头不是腹部，是一种新生的奇怪的感觉，每次他翻身或者抱起腿的时候都会出现，也不是他后穴那里传来的，这让他反复思索着确认到底是哪里不对。

虽然他很想抛弃自己所有的羞愧之心，但此时他也不能容忍自己不去弄明白双腿之间到底出了什么问题，他在黑暗中坐起，喘息片刻后把灯拨亮了点，坐到床的边缘时这种不适的感觉愈发明显，让他恐慌地意识到绝对是有不对头，那不是他的幻觉，他深呼吸后在一阵阵不适的间歇间，掀开身上穿的白色长衣的下摆摸向他的大腿。

他先是摸到了他的阴茎，这让他松了一大口气，然后从顶端往下抚弄确认不适感不是来自于阴茎，然后他愣住了。

他仿佛被掐住了咽喉，心脏要从胸腔里跳出来，他伸手去摸着，他下面都被除毛了还有点湿的感觉，他痛苦地哭了出声，狠狠地敲了一下灯控开关，那刺眼的光亮让他睁不开眼好不去发觉他腿间是怎么了。

他分开双腿，伸手去摸阴茎以下的位置，发现了那个以前从来没有过的东西，那是外星人给他弄的，他再次用指尖去轻触了下，感受到那里湿润的触感时浑身僵硬。

那里很软，他意识到，很软很热摸起来黏黏的，不像是他身上该有的东西，然后还很湿，那是血吗？

不。

如同碰到了滚烫的火炉一样，Loki迅速地收回手去，大睁着眼睛看着手指肚上沾的那一点透明的粘液，那也有可能是他的眼泪，他什么都看不清楚，但他手上的触感是错不了的，那不是血迹，他真心希望那能是血迹……

不、不、不、不、不——

这怎么可能。

但就是可能，他脑子一片空白，估计花费了一个小时的时间才缓过神再次把手指放下去，轻点了下那里柔软的皮肤，再次感受到的时候他大张着嘴巴无声地哭了起来，他把衣服下摆拉下去掩盖住他新的羞耻之处，他倒在床上，声嘶力竭地哭嚎起来，也不在乎是否会有别人听见他的声音，他不知道他到底是为了什么哭泣，是因为这些恐怖的手术、对未来的惧怕，失去了他的正常生活，或是从这一切开始到现在的两年生活？

这不公平，这不公平！

当Loki哭得疲惫，再没有泪水的时候他又翻身侧躺，这次他清楚地知道那些古怪感觉是从何而来了，——那是他双腿之间的阴道入口。

他抱起双腿作为一个虚弱的安慰自己的举动，但这姿势让他的衣服向上撩起露出腿根，他觉得他不在乎了，就让那些混蛋看见、知道他对他们的看法好了，但他又突然痛苦地意识到有空气接触到他湿润的阴蒂，有史以来的第一次他感觉到寒冷，不管是身体、还是空气，他没法再呼吸了，这里没有空气了，一切都绷得太紧了，仿佛他的小腹要从内碎裂，从里到外地蚕食他、血迹弥漫满他的身体……然后他昏了过去。

……

……

……

 Loki觉得有东西在碰他，脑门上有个温热的，但那不是他自己的手，他的手还抱在胸前，所以他躲闪了下，勉强睁开眼看向来人。

那是Amina，她站直起身，把手放回背后，好像刚才只是例行在检查Loki的额头温度，但这次她手里还有个小托盘，散发着食物的味道。

“Loki”，她说道，在之前的位置上坐下，把托盘放在床脚，然后Loki迅速地爬起躲开到离她最远的角落，他抱起双腿侧面靠着墙壁，然后又突然意识到双腿间的传来的感觉知道那不是一场幻觉。

他固执地瞪着她，因为哭泣和睡觉脸部浮肿，Amina也显然从凌乱的床垫上发现了他的怒火然后指指餐盘，Loki瞥了一眼后，诧异地发现那里的食物看起来很像煎鸡蛋和牛排，这怎么可能呢？为什么外星人要懂如何烹调人类的食物？他们又何必要费这个心？就算他们不是要杀了他们可……

“Clint Barton，他还活着吗？”Loki问道，让自己的声音尽量平稳，他眼神空洞地看着那个餐盘，直到肚子背叛他叫了一声他也不肯去碰，或许让自己饿死也比活在这个炼狱里好。

“是的，他状态不错，他年纪轻很健康，没什么不良反应。”

Loki皱皱鼻子，想到他的学生也要被关在类似的房间里、经历那场手术让他很难过，他所有的学生恐怕也避免不了，每一个他认识的人，他心想，只要活着的。

“还有多少活着的人？”

“足够了”，她答，声音中带着淡漠的满意，“只除了罪犯或者精神病人，我们也已经把你们人类从疾病中拯救过来，也不再有艾滋病、疱疹流感之类。”

随后他们有片刻的沉默，Amina凝视着他，面部随和，但眼神凝重，Loki从食物那里移开目光想坚定信念，他忽略不了双腿间传来的知觉，睡醒后那里不自然的发热，而且现在这么坐着似乎能觉得他在摩擦，感受到那里……

“你、你给了我们女人的器官”，Loki言简意赅地说，多一个字都说不出口来，这次又有新的热泪夺眶而出滑下他的脸颊。

“准确地说你现在是双性了”，她说出他心中的那个猜测，Loki咬牙切齿的，努力控制自己不要声嘶力竭地尖叫。

“但……为什么？既然你们可以造出个子宫来，为什么不直接做试管婴儿？”他把这个徘徊在他舌尖上许久的问题明白无误地表述出来，对于这些没下限的外星人而言，试管婴儿多么简单有效，他们完全可以在较短的时间内取得人类可能要花费几年的成就。

“我们更希望你们的种族是通过自己延续下去，建造一个全新的世界，不记得了吗？你们应该、也会通过自然生产的方式生育后代，我们只会在前几个世纪中起决定作用，但是你们必须要通过自己确保你们的发展和传承。”

Loki眼前又是一阵发花，他揪着自己的头发闭上眼睛，他愿意付出一切来结束这个恐怖至极的噩梦，“我……我从来没做过任何对不起女人的事，我不该——”

“当然没了，但是看看你，你现在的想法是偏激的，你停止胡思乱想就会好些了。”

 Loki睁开眼睛及时发现Amina伸过来要触碰他肩膀的手，他扮个鬼脸又往墙的方向贴近了些，她撤回手，这时候Loki又觉得他有新的理由让满当当的泪水积蓄在他眼眶，“所以……所以我必须毫无反抗地接受？”

“是的，这其实是一个赐福，而不是惩罚，你没有观察过自己吗？”

“没有！”Loki立刻反驳，恍惚间觉得他沾着粘液的手指还在眼前似的，或者是他的脸、他的阴部……他什么都说不出来，眼前一阵天旋地转。

“如果你有观察过的话，你会发现你的新器官已经完美地准备好可以接受快感了，或者说是快乐，无论如何，我是不懂你为什么要和自己的……偏好作对。”

“我的偏好？”

“喜欢男性。”

他的脸颊涨红，觉得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，“我没有——”

“我们针对你们的每一个人都做了详细的测验，你们的小秘密都知道得一清二楚。”

Loki相信她的说法，他定定神忍住自己冲她翻白眼的冲动，“……那不意味着我愿意这样”，他满是嫌恶地拍着自己大腿。

“你会的，看看这个”，说着她从衣兜里掏出个小平板，看起来像个Iphone，这让Loki立刻住嘴，她点击了那个透明的屏幕几下，在他们面前投射出一个蓝色皮肤的、人体形态生物的3D全息影像。

“那是什么？”Loki想都不想地问，第一个意识是可不要让自己和这个东西做配对。

“这是对你们种族的基因产生过影响的物种之一，这些物种曾经在很多年前造访地球去寻找宜居的环境，但是地球并不适宜他们，所以这个种族没停留多久就离去了，但是他们在地球的时间已经足够让他们的基因残留在此，有些基因绝灭了，有些却留存到今天，比如潜伏在许多像你一样人的身体里。”

Loki挑起眉毛，暗想她脑子是不是有问题，“我看起来不像他们”，一点也不像。

“外观上是，但实际上不是，这个种族都是双性人，并且喜好较寒冷的环境，你也喜欢寒冷，对吗？”

听说她谈及到如此私密的事情Loki瞪大眼睛，“喜欢寒冷的人很多。”

“虽然同性恋并不是在人类世界中十分普及的事情，但你身上的许多特质的确受到了Jotun基因的影响，所以我建议你不要再固执于你狭隘的人类理念了，你的孩子就不会如此，你也不必要。”

听她的话语里提及孩子让Loki胃里一阵沸腾。

“你是说你会为我们选择吗？”他低吼着问道，不愿去过分认识到这个事实，——他现在有一个tmd阴道了然后外星人还想让他用上这个！他有很长段时间没被别人碰过了，他连想都不愿意想。

他真心希望自己就不如永远一个人闷在这小黑屋里。

“关于这个的算法还在运行，这样可以保证你们种族能够健康地延续下去，你们的星球也会加入星际间的外来物质，正如同星系间的联姻和婚配，你们种族的基因库里会保证有足够用的差异性。”

“……我不关心这个，我是说，如果我不想操你分配给我的那个人呢，如果他也不想要我呢，你会强迫我们吗？”

“我们会采取循序渐进的措施促成你们的交合，是的，但如果你一定要表现得像个顽固的骡子我们也只好把你当做顽固的骡子般对待。”

Loki别过脸去一阵恶心，但胃部却没有多余的东西可供呕吐，“这……这难道不野蛮吗！”他叫道，趴在墙上抵制身体上突如其来的一阵发热，这些闷热的、粘稠的感觉都是瞬间出现。

“你尽是在关心些不相干的事情，Loki，你现在有新的优势了，别浪费。”

他痛苦地吼了一声，当小腹里一阵响动时他握起拳头，隐约地意识到很干渴和想方便的感觉，又暗想不知道这里有没有马桶，或是干脆让他在地上解决，又突然想起到他现在还能不能通过阴茎尿尿，他可是有两套性器官了。

Amina笑了下，Loki抬起头看她，发现Amina正挑起一边精心修饰的眉毛，“你现在可能在想和你配对的男人会不会合你的心意吧。”

这次Loki的脸再次涨红，他抱起双腿，围上毯子，“别胡说八道了”，他怒道，但也控制不住地想到要去操一个完全陌生的人，用他现在新添的器官。

“不，这样想没什么问题，你现在的目标就是把你们的种族延续下去，这是生存还是毁灭的问题，你可以好好想想。”说完她把餐盘向他推近了一点，“而且没必要担心，超过一半以上的男性都具有同性恋的潜质，表现出来的和没有表现出来的，而且我还可以告诉你，我们已经有足够多的男性是心甘情愿和另外一个男性配对的了。”

Loki不是完全相信，但他也知道这种环境下的恐惧和绝望可以改变许多，“那……那么不情愿的那些呢？”

“都已经被处理掉了，那是所谓的自取灭亡，能够接受新生存方式的人类已经达到了足够用的数量，他们都具有避免暴力和接受改变的能力，能辅助达到更好的配对和繁衍后代的效果，我们已经在一定程度上改变了这些男人的喜好，将他们的兴趣从女人身体转移到你这样的身体上，你们人类也是相当注重外貌的，这于我们而言也无疑是个挑战，然而——”

“像我这样的身体？”Loki打断他，有点脸红，想到他有很多次站在家里的全身镜面前打量自己，他身材高挑纤细，有一副令人艳羡的好皮囊，五官精致甚至有点像个女人，他能想到、也能猜测出Amina的言外之意。

“所以你何必再负隅顽抗呢？”听着他袒露秘密时Amina把手捂上自己的额头，“你本身就有一个类似于雌雄同体的漂亮外表，阴柔、中和两性，这适用于你承担生命孕育者的角色，你的外貌对于全世界范围内的许多种族而言都是非常具有性吸引力的。”

这话看似有理，但并没有对Loki起到丝毫劝慰作用，“我觉得你好像落下了一个重点，既然你都知道我会喜欢什么样的人……”肯定不能是在毛茸茸双腿间有着阴部器官的人啊，那副画面让他反胃欲呕。

“所以呢？”Amina问道，对他的恶心表情毫无知觉。

“你会让我和……和那种也有……的配对吗？”他指指自己的大腿，“既然你说我们都被手术，植入了……”

“你们不都是。”

Loki愣了下，眨眨眼，“什么，！”

“最开始你醒来时那个房间里的人，都是挑选出来作为生命孕育者的，这是根据我们星系间通用的计算程序，根据阴柔的指数、性格的温和程度或者还有对改变的反应程度等等，你们中有一半的人被挑选出来，而一半人则被改造成能去制造生命的、类似于雄峰或者劳工的角色，这对于你们星球的重新开始是至关重要的，配对的两个人中必须是有一个能够照顾另一方的，你试着从第三者客观的角度想想，也许能让你的接受更容易些。”

Loki听完了她的话呆了几分钟。

“让我采取更直白的说法……”Loki在力量允许的最大范围内坐直起身，“你的意思是那些汗毛更旺盛的健壮白痴们就可以不用植入子宫，然后来操我们吗！”

“没人会伤害你的Loki——”

“屁话！”他抓过餐盘砸到门上，悲痛地看着那些四分五裂的食物散落在地，然后Amina仍是面无表情，一点没有发火的迹象，“你们抓走女人再把我们改造成这个样子和原来有什么区别！你这是让我们变成了女人而已！”

“你依旧是个男性，而且目前也是只有与你相似的才可以孕育生命，但是不久的将来，就算那些毛发旺盛的男性也会具有这个能力的，目前我们只能从基本的开始，你的那些雄性荷尔蒙更明显、性格更强势的目前没有子宫和你这种外表更阴柔的才被赋予创造生命的角色的说法是没有错，但这只是在达到人类的正确发展轨道前的一个暂时性的现状，我们不能在短时间内做出太大的改变，这些需要你们自己完成，你们的孩子会成为比你们更完美的下一代，他们不会有某个性别是弱者的观念，你们也会成为带领你们的种族步入正轨的关键点。”

等眼泪渐渐干涸、怒火渐渐熄灭的时候Loki觉得再次浑身绵软没了力气，他愤怒地擦干眼泪，看着那些零落的食物，他并不希望自己有暴力的倾向，他也实在不想碰触她。

“这不公平！为什么有像我这样的一半人要改变这么大”，他低声说。

“另一半人也是要经历改变的，诚然改变程度不是那么显而易见，但他们的职责不仅仅是和你们一起制造下一代，还要保障你们的生活，至少在一个最基本的层面上，你的改变是内在的，但他们的改变却是具有挑战性的，劳工啊，我亲爱的”，说完她还眨眨眼睛，这让Loki觉得自己像个无理取闹的小孩子般被她对待。

当那些荒谬的原始人景象出现于他的脑海时他嘴唇哆嗦着，“打猎、捕鱼吗？你是说像原始野人那么生存？”

“不，Loki，你们会住在房子里用盘子吃饭，但是你们需要自己耕种和捕猎，这听起来不好吗？多么简单和淳朴。”

“也许吧……”，Loki是很喜欢乡村生活，他是想住在郊外很久了，但奇怪的是他根本没有那个选择，他现在很累了，没有再争吵的力气只希望再来个家伙送上一盘新的食物，至于他的骄傲且放置在一边吧，他得会照顾自己了，生活也是更艰难了，这个世界被向宇宙打开大门，他们也都被漩涡卷入进去，这里没有学校、没有工作、没有政治、没有电影院、没有出租车、没有房租账单……有的就是那些外星人和他们的荒谬的理论及幸存的人类。

“如果你的想象力不够用的话，我可以告诉你你也会有类似于你们人类社会中一妻多夫制的选择，生命孕育者不必要拘泥于一个配偶。”

“那些都是幻想！”

“但都是有根据的，Loki。”

他发出苦闷的一声哀叹后挡住自己的脸，急不可耐地想知道这一切到底是不是真实，如果这是个噩梦但真是个有史以来最癫狂的梦了；如果这不是个噩梦，那他也一定是处于多么癫狂的现实中才会出现这种噩梦般的场景。

“哦，好吧，如果你们都知道了我们的喜好，那配对是如何进行的，也是根据基因吗？”

她古怪地笑了下，“这时候配对可能已经完成了，我相信你一定会喜欢你的配偶的，反之亦然。”

Loki冷笑着听到配偶那个字眼，“我不会操他的。”

“你会的。”

“操你的！”

那外星人对辱骂的话无动于衷，然后问他愿意不愿意要一盘新食物。

Loki苦涩地同意了。

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：基基的配偶当然是锤锤啦，在原文的一万六千字时出场，现在翻译完的三章是原文的一万字，所以还有三章锤锤就出现勒！  
> 还有原文的五万多字一发完实在是太长惹，所以我分割了一下章节，计20章……好大的工程量，吐血ing


	4. 咪咪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：我觉得还是有必要事先警示一下这章外星人给基基弄了咪咪，变成贫乳少女……据说将来是奶孩子用（幸好胸不大，估计不到A的样子，不然我也看不下去XDDD）……  
> 还有这文的雷点差不多就到这章结束了，后面就是相对正常的戏份了……

事实上当Loki拍着门大喊说要方便的时候发现还真的有个马桶能从墙壁里推出来，他在上面坐了足够久，同时心神恍惚地想着要不要也在地上尿一滩恶心他们，不过他总算还有足够的理性知道不要在你居住的破盒子里的地板上又屎又尿。

小解的时候很顺畅，发觉他的阴茎还能运转正常时让他吐出最如释重负又最荒谬的一口气，他仰着头不肯看自己的下身，双手也是小心翼翼的，坐在那里小腿快要发麻的时候他才谨慎地站起，他现在一点也不想碰触那个位置……那太古怪了，还有当他在床上翻来覆去的时候他还能隐约觉察到他那个新器官敏感的边缘接触到空气，然后他把毯子拿过来缠在腰上，决定至少要在心里假装那个东西没在那，不久后他还得到了一件上衣和长裤，这回他欣然接过穿在那个医用长袍的外面。

Amina隔一段时间就会出现，Loki估计这个也是有固定的时间段的，她会带来食物饮用水再讲一些外面正在发生的其他事情，就像个古里古怪的心理学家。但大部分他无所事事的时间里陪伴着他的只有安静和坚固的这四面墙壁，然而这些根本不能阻止他纷繁杂乱的诸多想法，他分明什么都不愿去想！他浑身不舒服，只有在睡觉时才能获得唯一的安宁，然而他基本不做梦，他确信一定是空气里有某种成分让他无法做梦，似乎Amina也是十分关心他的心理问题，好像她的工作是建立在人类的成功延续之事上的，这让他猜测Amina是不是真的会在意，或许她有没有上司需要述职报告的，如果有那上司又是长什么样？

随着见她的次数增多，畏惧也就越少，能面对不测和恐怖之事的勇气也就越多，这让Loki心想要不要攻击她然后让她在自卫时候让他意外致死，免去那个什么狗屁理论所谓的要去开创新世界的命运。

然后他就做噩梦了，他梦见地狱的大门打开然后撒旦带领着一群僵尸组成的军队四处游街。

他现在心里还是很害怕的，畏惧离开这间小牢房后还会有更糟糕的命运在等着他，手术后带来的小腹处刺痛感和阴部那里的不适感都已经消除了，但现在让他畏惧的是被捆绑起来、有一个巨丑无比的壮汉在外星人的命令下草他的景象，而且操的还不是他的屁股，他会被当成女人那样草，这想法是他无法让自己蜷缩起来或者强迫自己忘掉所能解决的，他会怀孕的，他现在自己都不想碰自己，更别提让任何人出现在他十英尺以内的距离，就算整个人类的血脉都就此灭绝又能怎样，他是不会任人宰割的。

大约一个礼拜后的某天他被Amina从睡梦中叫醒，带到房门外面，他这时候发现走廊尽头那里有扇门，他可从来都没看过走廊的样子，他不情愿地踏出门后既安慰又有点惊恐地发现走廊里还站着一排人。

“站到队伍里”，Amina平静地说，在他身后关上了房门。

Loki犹豫了下但还是走到队伍里，看着前面人的后脑勺，发觉Amina又去从隔壁的小屋里叫出了别人，她穿着双黑色的单鞋。

当他们被带领着走向那扇门的时候又有十个人被叫出加入队伍的前面，这真是个古怪地方，一尘不染也简单朴素，到处都是白色和闪闪发光的银色，每一个角落里还都站着外星人，那些肯定都是守卫了，他们从头到脚地都罩着深色的制服，也是人类的形状，但是比之前见过的灰色皮肤的要高壮不少。

Loki完全不知道他们要被带出去干什么，看起来也没人知道，Amina显然不是个好导游，他又觉得就算他知道也没什么用，总之那些守卫的出现足以让他们老实地站成一排了。

Amina把他们带入一间明亮的宽敞房间，那里面摆放着几十个整整齐齐的豌豆荚一样的东西，看起来体积很大也很吓人，这时候未知的恐惧在Loki心里浮起，想必所有人也不例外。

“每人都站到机器旁边然后躺下，这次不会持续太久”，Amina在等着队伍的最后一个人走进来后关上门又说道，这屋里差不多有六十个人，而Loki的第一个念头是号召大家反抗群起而攻之。

然而当天花板绽开裂口出现一个又一个的金属臂的时候Loki的这个想法立刻不攻自灭，那些金属臂并没有指向他们而是掀起那些豌豆荚东西样的盖子，露出里面硅树脂材质的小床。

“现在”，Amina命令道，这声音比平时Loki在自己的小单间里听到的要严肃些，她正站在个很大的操作面板旁边，敲打着键盘。

没人想去试探金属臂的厉害所以他们都蜂拥上前，Loki也跟随着很不情愿地挑了张距离Amina较近的床，他爬上去坐在边缘。

他抬起手示意，发现Amina也随即抬眼看他的时候吓了一大跳，暗想她眼睛是不是因为特别大的缘故导致什么都能立即看见。

“Loki？”

“呃……”，他试着不去注意其他人看向他的目光，“要……要做什么？”

“不会疼的，我随后会解释，现在脱下上衣躺下。”

这稍微给他点安慰，也没有什么选择余地，他记不起之前手术的经过了，那都是在他们睡梦中进行的，或许这次就是一次简单的扫描？那机器看起来像扫描用的，也许也是为了给他们检查身体状况，要不然干脆就是激光除毛用的，除了他们现在身体的内部构造外，倒是有许多人汗毛挺旺盛的，想到这他觉得有点好笑，他们终究还是男的呢。

Loki叹了口气后躺下，另一些人也跟随着同样躺倒在床上，Amina在操纵仪器合起盖子前告知他们都要闭上眼睛，Loki自然也把眼睛闭得紧紧的，他的眼睛可得好好的用来对付强奸犯呢，慢慢地那个仪器发出响动后关上盖子。

Amina差不多操控了三次激光扫视，那激光很强烈Loki能感知出光线穿透皮肤，几秒钟后那机器就停止运转，然后盖子被掀开。

“慢慢站起来”，Amina微笑着说，“列成单人纵队。”

Loki不是唯一在那里磨牙和发出低吼声的，但是得知现在能回他的小房间也让他很有微末的欣慰。

在离去之前Amina略微调整了下队伍，差不多让他们按照来时的顺序排队，有几个人看起来瑟瑟发抖的满面恐惧，但大多数人是神情冷静的有点略微地挫败而已，另外他们的体毛依旧还在。

他们走来时的路回去，花费的时间稍微少了点，这路上Loki不停地挠他现在阵阵发痒的前胸。

“Loki”，Amina说，打开屋门。

“你还没有解释”，Loki抱怨着，两只手一起抓挠着发痒的部位。

“很快”，她说道，然后推着他肩膀督促他走进去，Loki几乎感觉不到她的手放在他身上的感觉，全部精力都被皮肤下传来的瘙痒感占用了，最后门被关上，留下他站在昏暗的室内。

……

……

……

瘙痒的感觉让他不堪忍受，在把他皮肤挠得红肿后Loki光着上身俯趴在地面上，让略微冰凉的地板缓解他皮肤的痛苦，他现在虽然累，但也想等待Amina出现到底给他们做了什么，最后是邪恶的困意战胜了他的耐力让他闭上眼睛，也许说他想念她了也没什么，他现在至少很庆幸没有被抓进个小屋里摁住然后等着别人来操他。

Loki在地板上不停翻滚，变换着姿势让脖子和肋骨都能稍事休息，等着地板上被自己的身体焐热后就再翻身趴到别处，就连在睡梦中也是如此，直到几个小时后醒来，喉咙干渴、全身麻木的感觉就跟他第一天醒来的时候一模一样。

他看着头顶上昏黄的灯眨眨眼，一面想着是什么时候，突然又觉得没这个必要，长长地呻吟了一声后他由侧躺转为平躺，这下拉抻到了骨头好一阵难受，四肢张开地躺了片刻觉得舒服了些后，他疲惫地眨眨眼，心想着不知道床上是否有食物，他现在怪饿的。

但是床很高他现在又很乏力，所以他继续躺着不动等着完全清醒，一面回忆着Clint和Stark，Stark那个亿万富翁现在也被植入了个子宫了吗？他也活下来了吗？还有他们的国家总统呢，他也幸存下来了吗？他是不是也有个阴道了啊？

想到这让他嗤笑着发出几声响亮又疯狂的咯咯笑声，这时候他肚子咕咕地叫了几声意识到真该起来了，他大声地叹着气努力翻身坐起，一面拉扯着身边的床垫借力。

然而就在此刻，一股乍然间的来自胸部的疼痛让他立马倒了回去砸到地板上，头部的巨痛让他尖叫了一声，一面抚着后脑，他眨眨眼看向自己的腹部，兴致缺缺地想他肚子里有个子宫了也不知道解剖来是什么样子，然后他突然发觉他的胸前有个第一次出现的变化。

最开始的时候他还想不明白，然后发现他胸部那里的两端有着睡觉前绝对没有的微弱的鼓起的瞬间他眼神空洞，嘴巴大张，然后尖叫了起来。

 ……

 “为什么要在……要在之前弄出这个来！有这个必要吗！”Loki尽量以自己最平和的（也是讽刺的）声音问道，因为大哭和尖叫他脸部通红，头发一团乱麻，上衣被撕裂成两半。

Amina和往常一样仍是最淡定沉稳的样子，她在床边的老位置上坐下，而Loki站在角落里用他的上衣遮挡着经过一晚睡眠后略微鼓起的小小胸部，他还得用手揪着衣服的前襟避免让那里的布料接触到现在的皮肤，——那对于他现在异常敏感的乳头而言那感觉简直是谋杀一般，他靠着墙，不停地用额头撞击着。

“这项过程是不可或缺的，现在激活也是为了保证你能哺乳你将来的孩子，至于你孩子的将来就不会有如此麻烦了，他们会自动在怀孕过程中生成出来，如同过去的女人那样，如果我事先告诉过你的话，你无论如何肯定会从机器里跳下来的。”

“所以我们就得在……在怀孕之前安上这些……胸？”吐出这些字眼让Loki觉得他一定是精神失常了，不过疯了也不是坏事，那至少能让他找到仅能产生于睡眠、或者死亡中的可贵安宁。

“你到底想说什么？”

“我想说的是你们显然把这当成一种刺激，让另一半借此勃起”，不然呢，在怀孕之前就让他们生出胸部来还有什么意图？这太有损人格又匪夷所思，几乎让Loki都觉察不到怒意汹涌了，他现在心里唯一的感觉就是绝望和内心深处最黑暗的恶趣味。

“从视觉上的确能起到刺激作用，Loki，但是那也没什么不对，你这样说可就未免贬低自己和你们整个种族了。”

Loki翻个白眼，“哦这些都是我们的错，是的，看看你们成天看护我们这些困在这里的人类为我们殚精竭虑是多么慷慨？看看我们曾经是多么的野蛮无知？”他状似随意地说道，等待着Amina被他激怒。

“我们远在你们的星系出现生命前就已经进行这项工作许久了，至于我个人看来你当然是队伍中的一份子，我们会将队伍分门别类并起到领导者作用。”

“我还记得你说过不会有领导者那套了呢。”

“我指的是你们的领导者系统，我们不是指望统治你们世界的残暴统治者，当你们有能力自给自足的时候就可以在我们的监控之下管理自己，这些都是为了你们着想，而不是我们，我们当时几乎准备为地球上所有人实施安乐死，但我们又投票改变了主意。”

Loki扶着额头，他对于这么疯狂的言论已经不陌生了，“太特么一派胡言了……”，他真想喝杯烈酒，或者至少五杯，虽然他平时恨死喝酒了，“这个又是什么？”他按按自己的后脖颈，在他撩起自己的头发后发现那里有个小突起，像个刻在皮肤上的图案，他甚至也记不起那个东西是什么时候出现的。

“那是首先是和你的配偶相连接的，如果你出现走失的情况我们也能及时找到你，同时那也标注了你的名字、血型和一些其他可能会用到的信息。”

完美，他这是被打烙印了。

“已经一个月了，你有仔细看过自己吗？”Amina再次提出这个问题，交叉双腿坐着面露随和的笑容，眼里依旧是一点笑意没有。虽然Loki是看过自己了，但他不想承认。

他转过头来凝视着他，提及距离第一次醒来已经过去了共计两个月的时间让他腹部抽搐，“没有。”

“为什么不呢？”

“我不想。”

“不面对事实并不会使事实消失，你可以在这里表现得像个孩子，但是作为监护人我必须告知你需要了解，再有一个礼拜你就可以见到你的配偶了，在这之前对你自己有充分的了解是很必要的。”

这个消息让他浑身从里往外地冰冷，他干涩地吞咽了一声，重新看着墙壁告诫自己千万别想太多，“为什么？我肯定他一定知道阴道是什么。”

“他是知道，但你不是。”

Loki根本不想听她的解说，脑海里已经浮现了一个背着妻子出轨、又老又脏的操一切活的东西的糟老头形象，他忍住作呕的冲动。

“我不需要去感觉，我是成年人。”

Amina叹了口气，站起身，“接受你现在的身体情况会对接受现在的真实现状起到积极作用，我需要你这么做，或者适当地鼓励你。”

Loki转过身来挑挑眉，Amina明白他的意思然后转过身去，没有开门离开却用她的手掌心在一面墙壁上拍了几下，结果那面墙升了上去露出一块透明的显示屏，她点击了几下，Loki在一边看得瞠目结舌，随后那显示屏消失现出一个小窗口，Amina拿起小窗口里递出的东西，尽量举止自然地作势要递给Loki。

Loki惊恐交加地看着她手中的那个假阴茎，这时候一股强烈又燥热的感觉迅速涌遍全身，和身体里由内而外的冰凉糟糕地撕扯在一起。

“Loki”，她示意Loki接过的样子好像她是他母亲，还是一位疯狂且精神错乱的母亲。

“我不会的！出去！”Loki叫道，背转身把手臂抱在胸前，意外地碰触到敏感至极的前胸，他嘶了口气后又放下手，因为胸部传来的麻痒和胀痛让脸颊更是通红了，他这辈子还没从未遇到过这种程度的羞辱。

Amina站着不动，“跟我交流我吧会为你解释的，让我帮你来——”

“滚！快滚！杀了我吧我不会这么做的！听见了吗！杀了我！”

很快门被打开Amina走了出去，Loki等了片刻才回头去看，发觉那个诡异的灰色假阴茎也跟随着她一并消失的时候松了口气，他看向刚才在她面前升起的那堵墙，但却一点头绪也没有，他站到那前面徒劳无功地挥舞了几下手臂，当破裂的上衣蹭到他乳尖的时候五官皱起。

什么都没出现。

操！

他厉声喊道：“我说了我要——”然后还没来得及说出后半句，这房间就释放出睡眠气体，让他昏厥并幸运地栽倒到了床上。

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：翻这文好恐慌~~感觉我会臭名远扬的，会不会有朝一日大家奔走相告：“嘿，你知道有篇巨雷的翻译文吗，就是基基被外星人抓走安了子宫又隆了胸的那篇？”  
> ╮(╯▽╰)╭


	5. 触手play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译者：这一章是触手play，是个像章鱼样子的软体动物，给基基口什么的，我看了觉得不咋喜欢先放着，以后有时间再补吧
> 
> 至于为啥要弄触手来，差不多是外星人想要基基先爽爽，马上要见锤锤了别那么抵触啥的……

Loki awoke to a strange weight on his body. He couldn’t move his arms, or his legs. No, he could move his hands and feet, and his head. His neck was still slightly sore from sleeping on the floor. His chest wasn’t sore anymore, but that would explain the strange weight at least—

But his tits weren’t on his belly, and as far as he knew they didn’t _move._

As if proving his point the weight _moved_ , sliding over to his crotch with the use of a multiple sticky appendages.

He was naked, he could feel it as the warm slimy weight shifted against is bare skin. Terror shot up his spine and he jerked into consciousness violently, craning his neck to look at who was touching him.

But it wasn’t a man, but nor was it an alien. Not the ones he had come to see.

He started whining, drawing out into a full-blown scream as he bucked, trying to remove the jelly-like creature on his body. It looked like a small octopus, a round heap of deep violet blubber with a dozen tentacles.

Suddenly two of those wriggling arms latched onto the skin of his thighs and he felt a sharp sting. He bucked harder, panicked and choked on his spit as he struggled uselessly to dislodge it. The creature just swayed, latched onto his middle with all its arms.

The sting disappeared almost as quick as it came, but a burn followed it, and Loki struggled to see over the monster. The burn quickly spread beneath his skin. It wasn’t painful, but he was highly aware of it moving, quickly finding its way into the rest of his body until he realised it had injected him with something. Like a snake! Was it poison? He wasn’t in crippling pain yet or struggling to breathe, and he was still struggling like a lunatic, so what was it?

Try as he might the thing wouldn’t budge, but it did pull its stingers out. It shifted again, and to his utter mortification he moaned as it moved over his cock. He hardened immediately, absolutely confused and afraid but becoming increasingly aware of how warm and slimy the thing was, its tentacles in particular as they roamed over his skin, inching their way between his legs.

_**No** _

Loki screamed. He tried to kick, he tried to pull his arms lose, he tried to tip over to the side but he was incapacitated. He closed his eyes and sobbed, unable to close his legs either as the bindings around his ankles kept his skinny thighs apart. He trembled in disgust as a few tentacles wriggled their way between the apex of his thighs and to his cunt, the first contact making him buck.

“Nonono, _fuck_ —!” he spluttered, rattling himself every few moments in a desperate attempt to escape. But he was locked down, and only getting hotter. The heat under his skin spread disturbingly and settled most noticeably _right between his fucking legs_.

A confused mewl escaped him as his cunt gave a throb and clenched the same time his cock twitched, filling rapidly beneath the disgusting creature. As horrid as it was its body was heavy and warm, pressing down deliciously on his prick, its skin slick and giving as he bucked. Between his thighs its tentacles mapped out his cunt, tracing lightly as if doing a scan, before they dipped between the lips and flicked tauntingly up and down.

Shock and disgust filled him. He gurgled in shame, trying to move away but it only increased the friction he was receiving, as well as the misplaced pleasure.

The tentacles on his cunt pressed up into the folds and for a second his whole body clenched, his back arching with a silent cry on his tongue as stars blossomed in front of his eyes. They pulled away a moment after, and he realised immediately in horror that had been his clit. A shallow gasp left him and he shook, staring at the ceiling as the tentacles slid down the crease of his lips and into a place he had never felt before.

Distress filled him as the joined appendages poked at his cunt entrance. He had been anally penetrated before, not for a long time, but at least he knew what to expect with that, how it worked. But he knew little of this organ or what would happen. Tears trickled down the sides of his face as the tentacles circled and pushed, circled and pushed. He wasn’t ready for this. He didn’t want this. He was scared, nervous, mortified! And yet he was so fucking horny he could cry.

And he did. Loki turned his face up and away from the creature and his disgusting body and cried out his whirlwind of emotions. He shook his head, hoping and praying it would stop, but his feelings didn’t appear to matter. His body was no longer is own, he had no say in the matter.

As if his little surrender had been stated the tentacles pushed into his body. He grunted, teeth grit, unwillingly feeling a myriad of new feelings.

总的来说这感觉既让他觉得新奇又惶恐，那个外星生物细瘦的肢体以一种最陌生的方式探进他的身体，在里面扭曲的时候他的小腹好像燃烧起来了一样，最开始觉得发痒和别扭，因为那触手并没有粗得在进入他的入口给他带来疼痛，但这足以让他觉得难耐和羞愧了，他一面又后知后觉地想到不知道自己有没有处女膜，但是这个关于操守的小念头在其他即将到来的面前显得是那么微不足道，

当另外两根触手也进入穴口并在里面缠绕翻转的时候他的诸多想法们都慢慢飘远，暂时也还没有那种什么所谓被刺破的感觉，只在轻轻的被撑开的感觉时加强时他呻吟了下，但还是在忍受范围内，除了想到他体内有东西让他脊椎骨发凉之外，这种感觉现在还称不上是快感，就觉得是有东西在蠕动，但这好恶心，他满心希望这是他的凭空臆想，或者宁肯让自己在被那东西吞噬前赶紧死掉。

当又有两根触角爬过他腹部让他想起他现在有了胸的时候他呼吸渐次急促，那些触角很快就碰到了他前胸的边缘，迅速地将那两个小突起围绕起来直到接近他的浅棕色的乳头，这接触让他低吼了一声，他现在非常敏感，这感觉也好刺痛，随后那触手的顶端慢慢伸直，让他有机会深呼吸一口直到被吸住了他乳头，这突如其来的一下吸吮迅速地让那瘙痒的感觉从腹部径直地冲到了他阴茎。

（这段文字的出现纯属意外，是一个基友非要看几百字涨姿势……）

He was heaving, but only when two tentacles slid back up the length of his body did he remember he had a new chest as well. The tentacles quickly found his nipples, curling around the swell of his small lumps until they reached the light brown nubs. He snarled at the contact, he was sensitive and it stung, but then the tips of the tentacles unfurled. He caught on a second before they latched onto his nipples, creating a firm a suction that sent tingles through his stomach and straight to his cock.

He moaned loudly, arching his back against his will. The burning in his veins had lessened—or he had just gotten used to it—but it lingered just below the surface, still very much active as it heightened every sensation he felt.

His breathing was hard, strained as he mentally tried to fight it off seeing as he was physically stuck. The pull on his nipples was unlike anything he’d felt before, dissolving his will bit by bit. It was still manageable, but then the monster slid further and plopped down between his legs, and left one larger tentacle to trail its way up his cock.

Loki watched through small eyes, guessing what was to come as it coiled around his length like a snake, feeling a disgusting wave of anticipation hit him. The heat had reached his head and he felt dizzy, his cock rock hard and thoroughly neglected. He wanted to look away, he truly did, his body was not his own—it was near repulsive; just like the monster. But he couldn’t find the strength to look away either, obliviously squeezing around the tentacles inside him as the larger tentacle reached his tip. His cock was standing now that the weight of the beast was off of him, and the tentacle stood an inch or two higher as if looking down at the tip. Then like the two on his nipples the tip opened, and he moaned miserably when he’s suspicions were confirmed.

Loki choked and shuddered as the tentacle swallowed his cock to the root and started sucking. It wasn’t just a suction like that on his nipples, this one was _moving_ , tangibly moist inside and continuously contracting around the firm suction. It was glorious and he threw his head back, moaning long and hard as he dug the heels of his feet into the bed. _Fuck_ , it was good, he couldn’t deny it, and he was desperate for it. His hips were rolling before he knew it, sweating dripping down his forehead, pooling on his belly, in the groove of his neck.

When last had he felt pleasure like this? He had been somewhat depressed long before the women disappeared, and ever since then he had grown worse, living in a world of fear and sadness. Two months he had been locked up here in this alien craft and even that was a long time without his usual disappointing bland masturbation. He missed being touched, he missed when he enjoyed touching himself, he missed his youth, he missed so many things he had taken for granted.

New tears rose and fell but he didn’t cry, he let the grief take him quietly, his brows knitted in weak bafflement as the tentacle creature brought him closer and closer to orgasm and much to his approval. It wasn’t right, he shouldn’t enjoy it, but he was tired of thinking like that when Amina kept trying to force other thoughts into his head. Why was he holding on? If he would feel this kind of pleasure for just doing what they wanted then maybe he should just be quiet and nod, adopt their way of thinking and just let go. He had nothing left to live for.

It was impossible not to imagine being fucked by another man. His cock was straining and his cunt was tightening, but he was too tired to care on the latter. It felt good, the tentacles had created an in-out rhythm and it no longer felt like humiliating probing or worms. The arms were working as a group, a faux cock, pumping steadily into him as if he were being fucked. _This is what it would feel like_ , he realised, clenching a little just to find some kind or pain or protest from his body. But there was none, he was working like a well oil-machine, and the analogy made him flush when he felt how wet he was, _naturally_ wet, no longer reliant on lube. He was officially part female, there was no trying to deny it any longer.

Then the tentacles inside him pulled out. He whined before he could stop himself, craning his neck to watch them. He noticed his knees were aimed out as far as they could go—his own doing, much to his chagrin—and that the tentacle on his cock was latched right onto the base, clenching as it squeezed and pulled around his cock, some clear liquid seeping out around the mouth. He didn’t know how to interpret the sight, he was much too horny to be sickened, but he was neither attracted. The feelings were a different story, and if he closed his eyes he could imagine someone swallowing his cock to the base, squeezing around him…

The tentacles punched back in while he was distracted. He yelped, making to sit up and glare as two thicker tentacles disappeared behind his cock. He winced, feeling a sting this time as they moved in, twisted around each other like some kind of candy. They were bigger than the first bunch, noticeably and originally from the monster’s sides where the tentacles were thicker, like the one on his cock. As well as being thicker they were firmer, skin harder and less giving against his uncontrollable squeezing. But then the littler tentacles returned and attacked his clit, and he saw stars again.

Every bit of him was on fire. He closed his eyes, mouth ajar with a rising moan as he let the feelings take him. It was otherworldly— _alien_ —he almost couldn’t comprehend how one person could feel such pleasure. It was alien, and _so_ so good.

Everything started to race from there. The form inside him started to thrust properly now, creating a slick sound as he was speared, but it only turned him on more as it joined the soft suckling sound around his cock. His nipples were aching but wonderfully so, shooting little jolts of immense pleasure into his belly, which spread them out equally between his cock and his cunt. When he squeezed around the tentacles he could feel the stretch of his female hole, and every few thrusts they nudged something inside that connected with his clit and sent him spiralling out of reality.

Too much, there was too much. He loved it all the same, delirious as he thrust his hips down to meet the pounding one last time before he burst, exclaiming out his orgasm with a lungful of hot air. He arched, head pressed back and hips canting towards the monster as his body convulsed. His cock spat more cum than was usual, he could tell even in the frazzled depths of his mind, but the creature drank it up, pulling on his clit and fucking him straight through his orgasm.

But then he felt something splash inside him, something _warm_ , and his eyes rolled back as the climax took him under.


	6. 思虑

Loki醒来的时候浑身恶心。

这不是他矫情，他是真的四肢麻木，而且从实际上讲，他的确满身黏腻到处都是干掉的汗液和不明液体，但积极的一方面是之前那个软体动物不见了，而且他慢慢地清醒知道不是在做梦，浑身上下可都是证据，不过总算那些触角都离开了，他也能把自己的四肢蜷缩起来面朝着墙壁，每次感觉有液体缓缓流出时表情困苦。

那个东西现在终于是看不见了，但这并没有给他带来应有的安慰，心理阴影是消除不了的。

他不知道他现在是怎么了，每次他拒绝抚慰自己的时候他们都会派遣那个软体动物来吗？这看起来不像惩罚或是任何类似于惩罚的措施，尤其是他如此的享受的情况下，但这享受却又是另外一码有待商榷事情了，他脑子是出了什么问题居然会享受这个？他试着告诉自己是因为与世隔绝、因为迷魂气体，这些都是Amina在给他洗脑，要不然他就是真的疯了，但上述情形并没有一个是能合理解释他为什么会享受的正当理由，如果他不是被绑起来他一定会挣扎的，如果那是个真正的人他一定会更奋力挣扎的……

他不知道他到底怎么搞的，所以他安静又魂不守舍地躺在黑暗之中慢慢地意识恍惚，直到门被再次打开。

……

“你对植物有着特殊喜爱，我会尽量把你安排在有花园的地方居住……”

Loki心不在焉地听着Amina给他上课，当她继续试图和他交流地时候只是眼神空洞地瞪着天花板，自从他被外星人弄出了胸和被那鬼东西弄到高潮已经过了将近一个礼拜，距离去见到他的配偶好像也没多久了，他一点不期待，就算经历那么多淫秽的夜晚也没有改变他的初衷。

Amina看见他兴致缺缺的样子并不过多赘言，但是显然对空气中弥漫满的性欲的味道非常满意，Loki现在可以被允许在之前和之后各洗澡一次，但是水都是凉的，而且醒来的时候并不觉得自己清爽干净。

“对环境的保护是你将来生存在新世界里首先要注意的，你所作出的每个决定都必须要把环境因素放在首位考虑……”

 到底有多少人是享受被那个东西碰的？事实上那些搞动漫的是怎么知道那东西存在的？这是又一个让他费解的谜团，用来给自己分心。

“我觉得这部分没什么问题，实际上这比往常容易些，另外一个对你们种族的测验……”

在这短短几天的数日里因为被迫几次被送上高潮已经让Loki对他的新器官了解不少，但还是让他提不起精神来，虽然当时浑身发热发烫，但他也足够清醒他知道摩擦他的阴蒂会给他带来多少快感，会在手指头探入时有种被填充的满足感，但自己做的感觉不太一样没法到达高潮，只有那么几次被欲火击倒的时候他会开始用手指探入自己的阴道入口，但是他很难凭借自己达到高潮，最后都是以抚慰自己的阴茎而告终。

当他不是那么有兴致的时候他会并拢自己的双腿把手放在胸前，试着想些最不会让他变湿、不会让他觉得需要被操的最无趣的事情，但除了他现在有另一副功能正常的器官、里面的内壁又湿又热、他本身的想要被操的欲望这种类似的事实之外，他告诫自己他把持不住的原因是这种感觉确实不错，但他不想要这种不错的感觉，而且有胸是世界上他觉得最不能接受、最荒谬的事情了，他真不知道女人们都是怎么习惯的，想到那个奇怪的、触感绵软的东西他就觉得尴尬、更不要提这个东西是给别人准备的……

“他还没有来得及和他的妻子育有个后代，但这也不是他的错，她就是太专注于天文学而无暇他顾了，那是个不错的姑娘，也是我们来这带走的第一个女人，你要知道，无论如何他的能力都是没有问题的，很快你也就能亲身经历了，所以等到你怀孕和指征稳定之后，你就可以和你的配偶返回地球去了……”

提及怀孕这个词让Loki不情愿地抬头看了她一样，她停顿下来，意识到刚才他一定走神了。

“你觉得怎么样？”她问道，声音里很随意的样子好像他不过在她和她同族的眼里是个普通的哺乳动物，一个可以任意操控的西洋棋盘上的最不关紧要的棋子……

“酸”，Loki回答，他的胸部隐隐作痒，乳头颜色变深还有点肿起来，他觉得他已经像个怀孕的女人了，像个放浪的小贱人。

“你哪里酸？”

“哪里都酸”，Loki总是想尽一切办法和她作对，反正也不能把他怎么样。

“但我们的系统认为你身体很好，除了心情上有点不快乐，但这部分准备工作几乎收尾了……”

这不能带来一丝安慰，因为这部分工作完成后下一部分就是她口中的“生产”了，他不想生产。

“你现在的身体很健康，Loki，完全具有孕育出另一个小生命的能力，不久后你就可以见到别人了。”

“我不想”，他固执地抱怨了一声，把脸埋进躺着的床垫里，Amina站在他脚边的床尾，她也马上要离开去忙别的了。

“你不是一个人。”

但他是，他已经一个人很久了。

“你现在想知道你配偶的名字吗？”

“不想”，他迅速地强迫自己如是答道，他什么都不想知道。

“你想看他的照片吗？”

这让Loki迟疑了下，但他还是嘟囔着同样的答案，抢过毯子来盖到脑袋上。

Amina叹了口气，轻轻地抚了下他的脚踝，Loki僵硬了下但没躲闪，同时也暗自庆幸这下没让他下腹产生发紧的感觉。

“在你们的结合之前你还有三十三个小时”，她向他告别，熄灯后关门离去。

Loki在脑海里把自己假想成床垫上的一只螨虫，永远都是孤零零的一个。

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：锤锤下章就出场了哦耶！


	7. 初见

第三十二个小时的时候Loki被护送着走出他的单间牢房到另一个洗澡用的小房间去，那基本算不得淋浴，就好像浇花一样浇湿身体而已，也没有香皂、喷射出的水还有股味道，他被告知不要喝那水，Loki按照指示安静地站在淋浴头下面，眼泪无声无息地流了下来，但总算这次的水是温热的让他紧绷的肩膀略微舒服了些，也冲掉了他头发和身上油腻腻的感觉，他没费心再去清理自己，反正他的身体也早就不是记忆中的身体了，他僵硬地站着，端详着眼前飞流直下的无数小水滴。

在他还没准备好离开的时候出水就结束了，他痛苦地看到两个灰色皮肤的外星人示意他走出来，这时候Amina已经不见了，只留给Loki两个认不出的外星人，反正在他眼里外星人们差不多都是一个模样，这让他有种古怪的无助感觉愈加横发逆起，这就是传说中的魔鬼啊，他想起他父亲曾经说过的话。

然后他被带领到另一个房间，全身赤裸淋淋漓漓往下滴水，接触到外面的冷空气时他打个寒噤，一面又动作迟缓地把手环上肩膀捂住他的胸部，总算谢天谢地他的另外一个羞耻之处可以藏在他现在疲软的阴茎后面。

要死了。

他走路的姿势像个机器人，同时也暗自感激路边没有别人，甚至也没有外星人把守，穿过两扇门后他们停下脚步，站在右边的外星人在墙壁上敲击了几下打开一扇门，左边的外星人轻推了下他肩膀。

他站在门口不肯迈步。

那外星人又推搡了一下他还是顽固地不肯动弹，他们俩对视了下，而且从他们的敏捷反应上看Loki能想象出他肯定不是同等境遇下第一个被推进门的人类。

Loki哆嗦着，然而他湿漉漉的光脚在地面上并不利于防滑，所以他很快就被推进去，没用上一秒钟门就关上了，Loki转过身扑在门上哭了起来，他后背朝着室内，双手敲击着门板，然而连一点响声都没有，这门板材料好像是吸声的，只有嗡嗡的回音，这时候他又意识到他的胸部缺失了手臂的遮挡而暴露在空气中，他又连忙抬手捂住同时闭上眼睛强自深呼吸，这噩梦终于来了，他要死了，简直像被狼群包围的小狗崽。

很快他就意识到这屋子里只有他一个人，他偷眼回头看了下，这屋子里中间有张没什么装饰的床，周围有些空地可以走动，可以给他和另外的那个人相隔离开的地方，不过就算有张床拦在中间也起不到什么屏障作用。

他心如擂鼓、脸也因为那些荒诞的场景而泛红，还有点冷得瑟瑟发抖，头发都粘在脸颊和脖颈上，身上还滴答着水滴，这时候他脑海中猛然浮现了在电影中看过的那种教科书般的老套的去引诱别人的场景，而他一点也不觉得惊讶，一面又想到真正信奉上帝的那些疯子们倒是说不定能和这些外星人相谈甚欢。

他身后的屋门肯定是关严实了，所以当另一扇墙那边传来动静并拨开了个口子，看见一个光身子的金发汉子正和两个硕大圆脑袋绿眼睛的外星人在门外推推搡搡的时候吓了一大跳，Loki认得出那种模样的外星人差不多是在这座设施里担任守卫般的职责，比他日常看见的那种灰色皮肤的外星人要威严可怕多了，看着那边开启的入口，Loki觉得自己眼前的天花板和地面和那个熊般的人类都开始旋转起来，那个人也回过头来，这终于发生了。

Loki的后背抵着门，尽管很不舒服还是紧紧地抱起肩膀捂住胸部，看清楚眼前的人类是个胸膛宽阔、身材高壮、肌肉鲜明的赤裸壮汉时他牙齿格格打战，眼前阵阵昏花。

那开启的门就和打开时一样悄无声息地关上，那外星人在成功把那壮汉推进门后还瞪了他好几眼（如果Loki从他们的肢体语言猜测得没错的话），只留下他们俩人在房间里面面相觑，Loki的内脏一阵痉挛，他觉得胃里恶心、浑身发麻，然后那个男人转过身来，他在大口喘着气，湿漉的头发盖在脸上看不清面目，这让Loki联想起了人猿泰山、或是其他什么从来都不知道温柔为何物的被猿猴扶养大的野人，他呼吸急促，呆呆地站着时泪水迅速地积蓄满眼眶，又好像被施了定身法一样动弹不得。

但那个金色头发的男人已经发现了他的存在，他注视了他一会，随后抬起手把遮住脸的头发拂开，露出一张看起来居然还挺顺眼的脸庞，他有湛蓝色的眼睛和方正的下巴，算是传统意义上的英俊了，而且他举止上讲也没有像野兽般吼叫，就是有点粗喘，他正蹙着眉，仔细地看着Loki的模样又是引起他一阵不适的畏缩，Loki已经吓得呆了生怕他上前一步。

那个男人真的很强壮，不管是横向还是纵向都是，然后Loki惊恐地发现他已经勃起了，不、不、不、不！他接受不了这样，但是越让视线过渡到他粗壮的大腿和臂膀时就越发让他哆嗦得厉害，他知道他力气肯定比不过他的，他从来也不是个擅长搏斗的，他也不记得他上次真正跟人打架是什么时候，他真的受不了这个——

然后那男人突然近前了些让他不可思议地高大，好像是个巨人般笼罩在他头顶。

 “嘿没事的——”，那人说道，伸出手来，这时Loki才意识到为什么他看起来那么可怖地高大了，原来是他不知不觉地已经软倒在地板上了，“没事的——”

Loki摸爬滚打地躲到最远的角落，因为浑身水渍还有些动作笨拙，他依然不肯放开自己抱着胸的双手，这让他在手忙脚乱的时候更难以保持平衡了，他慌张中肩膀撞到墙壁，惊呼了一声，随后立即变转角度侧身贴着墙，试图藏起自己的身体告诫眼前都是幻觉。

“对不起，请你别慌”，等Loki终于抬眼看他的时候那个男人说，他抬起手示意自己无意加害，但Loki知道不能完全信他，他知道人性的。

“你他妈的离我远点！”Loki命令，抱着自己的胳膊。

那人垂下双手，从他绷紧的肩膀和蹙起的眉峰这种肢体语言看来他应该很不舒服，但Loki觉得那也未必能有自己不舒服，然后他垂下头看着自己勃起的阴茎恼怒地低吼了声，转过身去背朝Loki，双手撑着墙壁。

Loki眨眨眼看着他后背，他有点控制不住自己的眼睛向他的屁股看去，他身材真不错像尊雕塑一样，不过这并不代表他会妥协。

“你没必要害怕”，那壮汉回过头说，他又仰起头活动了下肩膀，“我……我不会。”

Loki的表情稍微缓和了点，那人说话吐字清晰声音还挺很友好的，不过Loki也能听出那是刻意掩饰之下的友好，而且他之前也不会放弃一个嘲笑这种人的机会，他总觉得友好后面紧紧跟随着的就是软弱，一旦向你的朋友们露出笑脸说不定他们就会慢慢地瞧不起你，朋友家人都是如此。

不过他现在愿意接受他的友好。

沉浸在自己的思绪里Loki也看出那个男的还是很紧张，随着每一下呼吸后背都有大幅度起伏，就算他站在那里没有任何举动似乎呼吸也还是越来越沉重的样子，好像随着分秒流逝愈发坐卧不安了，每次他呼吸时双手都要握成拳头再艰难地松开。

他被下药了，Loki惊惧地意识到。

“你问到那味道了吗？”那男人问道，听他的声音很焦躁，随后他猛然一翻身转过来跌坐在地上，抬手擦了把脸。

Loki下意识地向相反方向挪动，他闻不到任何味道，也希望对方闻到的可不是他阴道的味道，那个是有味道的吗？上帝啊他宁愿在这屋子以扯出肠子的方法死掉。

那男的看见他的动作后一愣，也调整下姿势藏起他现在还硬着的阴茎，他肯定意识到这个让Loki接受不了，要不然就是他足够正派自己能有自知之明，他宽阔的胸膛剧烈地起伏，深金色的毛发从胸口到腹股沟都是，Loki不禁有点嫉妒，但是他脑海里那个猥琐的声音告诉他别表现得像个伪君子了，难道不记得自己偷偷穿女人的长丝袜然后撸管的事了吗，不仅又有点好奇既然外星人把他的小秘密都洞悉得一清二楚此时为什么现在不拿一条来给他穿？

“我叫Thor”，那壮汉说，努力让自己的眼睛别黏在Loki身上然而这并不成功，当他克制不住自己的视线时他赶忙转过去面朝墙壁。

Loki也转身过去，埋下脑袋。

“我很抱歉……”，他再次说，“我真不相信他们居然……”

Loki脸色有点羞红然后闭上眼睛，他越来越觉得羞耻了，他的胸虽然很小，但依然觉得沉甸甸地在心口，感觉自己像只展览会上的山羊。

他们都缄默了会，但这缄默的感觉既沉重又尴尬，当Thor再次发声的时候Loki又是浑身一凛。

“你有名字吗？”

他咬着自己嘴唇不想出声，但他似乎能觉察到Thor的目光落在他后背上，然后他心软下来，

“Loki”。

“Loki”，Thor重复了下，“我想我该说很高兴遇见你。”

Loki觉得自己没有微笑或者认同的力气，他回头瞄了Thor一眼发现Thor也正看着他，他表情很复杂还掺杂异常好奇的成分，Loki能猜出他好奇的理由，这让他火冒三丈地扭过头继续瞪着眼前的白墙。

“我们能……我们能继续谈话吗？我觉得还挺有用途的”。

Loki蹙蹙眉，又耸下肩膀，“好吧。”

“其实我以往对小谈话还挺在行的”，Thor紧张地笑了下，又暂时有点语塞。

“他们给你下药了吗？”Loki轻声问道，他忍耐不住要抛出这个问题。

“是的，自从我们来这，你呢，他们……他们说……”

Loki咬紧牙关看着自己的双脚，看着自己的双脚倒是如常的样子让他略有安慰劝说自己镇定，“……你什么都知道吗？”

“我想是吧，我很抱歉你身上发生的一切。”

“你抱歉什么，抱歉他们的所作所为再将错误归咎到我有个阴道上面吗？”

“不，不是，我绝对不是强奸犯，我永远也不会那么做的，我不会碰你，除非你要求。”

Loki酸涩地笑了下，“除非我要求？那恐怕你得等很久才能等到这个我要求了。”

在Thor再次回答前又是片刻的平静，然后他不带任何感情色彩地说，“我知道，……所以继续说话吧，我觉得能帮上忙。”

Loki窘迫地把脑袋顶到墙壁上，现在还是觉得自己的屁股毫无遮挡地暴露在外，“……我发誓如果你敢靠近我我一定要杀了你。”

“如果能让你感觉好点的话，其实我有过一次和同性的经历。”

“这其实感觉更糟了，这话题是怎么走向？”

“哦……呃，好吧，你是做什么工作？”

想到工作这让Loki心情平稳了些，不过一想到他的那些学生们也要和他面临同样的命运，关在小牢房里，被迫要和素昧平生的人发生性行为，那平静很快就无影无踪了。

“我是学校的老师，你呢？”

“消防员。”

听到这Loki诧异地回头看了下，这时候有种始料未及的好感油然顿生，对他的信任也多了不少，Loki还真没遇见过消防员，不过他对消防员倒是挺羡慕的。

Thor不知道心里想起了什么趣事所以他笑出声来肩膀一抖一抖的，他看着面前的墙，“我……我有过三枚勋章，我很敬业的。”

这男人的声音听起来很低沉好听，至少比自从他在这里清醒过后听见的任何声音都好听，Loki一向都尊敬消防员，觉得他们都是典型意义上的英雄，总是各种救苦救难拯救人民于危难之中。

“还救过树上的猫吗？”Loki为了不让这个话题结束而问道，继续看回墙面。

“救过，那次其实上面还有个小女孩呢，她试着自己上树把猫抱下来结果也困在树上，最后是她妈妈打的电话，……我以后可能再也不能这样了。你教什么科目啊？”

“历史，我还以为这话题结束了。”

现在Thor一定在回头看他，Loki可以从他话音中的清晰度听出来，“不一定要结束，知道你教历史挺好的，这样至少有人能告诉后人曾经都发生了什么。”

Loki看向自己的身侧，把脸贴在交叠的手臂上，“那只是在发生我们都活下来的情况下。”

他们都无言了会儿直到Thor微微挪动了下，放下自己的胳膊好像胳膊再没力气似的，“你觉得我们活不下来吗？”

“如果我们拒绝的话他们一定会杀掉我们，所以是的。”

“那倒是没有什么选择……”

Loki咬着牙齿，选择回头瞪着Thor的眼睛，“那么我就要说是你想这么做，但是我不想，你去和别人配偶去好了！”

“我不是那个意思。”

“如果你也被安了个子宫和阴道的时候我想你一定会深有同感的！”

Thor眨眨眼，看起来吓坏了，“……你有子宫？”

Loki的脸羞愧地憋红了，他转过去拿脑袋砰砰地撞墙，“我还以为你什么都知道！”

“他们没有说得那么详细，……我，我很抱歉。”

“神啊，别和我说话。”

“我发誓我不会碰你的。”

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：我觉得这章好好笑……基基和锤锤都脱光了关在一屋里还偏偏要各自面壁


	8. 初识

“呃，那你当时都失去了什么人啊，我失去我妻子、我母亲，还有很多朋友……”

Loki抿紧嘴唇让自己别回忆起那天令人毛骨悚然的景象，“就有几个朋友，我很小时候我母亲就不在了。”

“姐妹、女朋友呢？”

“没有。”

“那倒是不那么难过了。”

不尽然，但也没有纠正他的必要，现在可能过去了几个小时吧，Loki心想，他们都很疲惫正各自坐在对角线的角落里，Loki不知道Thor是否现在还硬着，但慢慢地他镇静下来不少，呼吸平稳也绵长了些，他正额头抵着墙休息着，那床倒是能算个阻隔分开他们，大约每几分钟Thor就会出声问些毫无关联的问题，Loki也不得不承认这个招数在分神方面的确很有用处。

Thor叹了口气，“至少我们知道她们发生了什么，而不知道……”

“这话说了并不能感觉好些。”

“是啊”，Thor嘟囔了声，Loki发觉他没继续争辩皱皱眉，Thor正用手指头轻点着胳膊，“他们说会放我们回去，你相信他们吗？”

是啊，Loki大部分是相信的，但他更加努力地把自己蜷缩起来，再一次希望自己还不如就是个空气中的小粒子的好，“我不知道我想不想。”

“是相信他们、还是回去？”

Loki没作答了，因为长时间挨着墙的缘故他的脸颊又红又麻木。

Thor也没再追问，他目光看向别处，短暂地呼了口气后，“我……我有时候不敢相信这发生的一切，我真希望……能醒过来发觉这是个噩梦，我父亲不在了，我也不知道我的朋友们都怎么样了，你在这里看见过认识的人吗？”

Loki闭上眼睛，“一个，我的学生。”

“他多大？”

“十七岁。”

Thor轻叹了口气，“你觉得他们能放过孩子们吗？至于老年人们，反正也没多久了。”

Loki睁开眼睛墙壁，心头又涌上新的一波对他们绑架犯的深深厌恶感，“他们都没放过亿万的小姑娘们，我不觉得他们能等那些年轻人长大再重来一次。”

这次话音刚落Thor就立刻接上，“你觉得这能行吗？……我觉得，……这就像科幻小说里写的。”

Loki别过脑袋来看着他，太阳穴还抵着墙壁，但是他注意到Thor那个肌肉紧实的肩膀和同样健壮的膝盖了，心神有点飘远，“……他们对你们做了什么？”

Thor知道他问的是什么意思，他注视自己的手掌心好像在思索，“刚开始没什么，但从第一天开始就给我们打针，像……肾上腺素那种，我也不清楚，他们没有细说，我们就觉得特别……兴奋，然后他们把我们放到锻炼场，让我们每个人都锻炼身体、塑形，我们的房间总是汗液的味道。”

Loki这次惊讶地抬起头，“你是和别人住在一起？”

“什么意思，你不是吗？”

Loki不敢置信地嗤笑了声，把手指甲扎进大腿好像在抵抗什么正在以十倍速度扩张的蓬勃情绪，他觉得他脾气越来越暴躁了，好像肚子里有一袋子煮沸的水随时都要爆裂开来。

“我被关在个金属小盒子里，一直一个人，我唯一见过的……就是我们的监护人，看起来像女人的那个。”

Thor皱了下鼻子，看起来很同情他，然后Loki真想用整张床的床垫去抚平他的眉峰，Thor真的会占据满整张床的，他看起来那么壮实。

“那感觉肯定不好吧，那你知道他们为什么要那么做？”

“为了手术后恢复吧，我猜”，Loki酸涩地轻声说，但看见Thor用目光笼罩着他凝视的时候他把后背靠在墙上希望心跳就在此刻停驻，Thor的目光并不是会冒犯人、或太直接的那种，但Loki还是觉得暴露，然后就在他要发火之前Thor又问：

“那疼吗？当他们……”

“我当时在睡着，我什么都记不起来了”，Loki低吼了声，他又活动了下脚踝并拢到一起，像个被害妄想症一样时刻都想藏起自己。

“你很勇敢、很坚强，我不知道我能不能……”

“当然不能了，看起来你过的不错。”

Thor没答话继续用那双好奇的眼睛望着他，现在气氛有点尴尬了。

“那他们……他们，他们改变了我们剩下的这些人，因为我一向都觉得自己是双性恋所以影响不太大，但是有些人，比如住在楼上的就接受不了，他们……他们也改变了你吗？”

Loki回忆起Amina曾给他讲解过的改变另一半人性取向的问题，而且也丝毫不吃惊貌似他们还收效不错，但他还是连自己碰触自己都不是很能坦然地接受，这不仅仅是身体上，他心理上也是刻意的逃避。

“被吸引和由衷地认同并不一样，有感觉也是”，他话里有话地说道。

这次如同他预料的一样，Thor也没反驳他，他看起来真是脾气挺好的，从来就没有很多人能受得了Loki的脾气，Loki也在猜测不知道这家伙什么时候会爆发。

“我知道，我就是想弄明白这些”，Thor轻声说。

Loki眯眯眼，想指责他，但是Thor突然大笑起来。

“笑什么！”Loki怒道，垂下头看着自己的胸部确认那胸没有蹦出来跳踢踏舞。

Thor摆摆手安抚他，然后又摇摇头等自己笑声平息，“没什么……我就是，我还是不敢相信这是真的，我就觉得……我觉得我好像是在幻觉中，就好像工作里受伤了，我也不理解这些疯狂点子都是哪里来的，我基本不怎么看电影。”

Loki泄气地说，“……这是真的”，但他没把“你这蠢货”这四个字说出口，但他觉得Thor能从他表情里看出他的潜台词。

这时Amina的声音突然在房间中响起让Loki跳了起来，越发往角落里缩，Thor在对面站直起身，看向门的位置。

“Loki、Thor，你们什么进展都没有，你们有什么合理的解释吗？”

Loki在他嘴唇后面咬牙切齿的，瞥了Thor一样，等待着Thor的回答同时也希望他能出声解释这些都是个错误然后赶快放过他们。

THor好像读懂了他的意思，或者那同样也是他的本意，他看向天花板，“我们不会做的。”

“为什么呢，Thor？”

Thor毫无幽默感地笑了起来，“我们不是动物，也不是玩偶。”

“你曾经给过我们口头上的协议说你会配合。”

“那是有先决条件的，我不会强暴别人。”

“Loki”，她又问道，“有什么办法是能让你同意的呢？”

“没有！这不会有的！”Loki吼道。

Thor耸耸肩，后背靠着墙壁，双腿微微分开，但是床挡住了Loki并不能看见什么，“你听见老板发话了”，Loki听得脸色一红。

Amina迟疑了会儿然后不耐烦地说道，“我们会采取措施促成你们的交合的”。一声哔哔后通话被掐断了。

Thor用鼻子出口气，“先礼后兵啊”，他讽刺地说，然后突然发觉Loki正拼命往墙角里缩，再不像刚才又是冷笑又是嘲讽的样子。

“我不能……这不是只是性，这是……”

“……我知道也许这不是你想听到的，但是……我都会保护你，不管你是什么决定，我是站在你这边的”，当Loki抬起他满是泪水的眼睛时候Thor又补充说，他挺起的胸膛似在为他的断言增添证据：“我不会伤害你，也不会让任何人伤害你。”

Loki做不到相信他，不管他是多么的想。

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：现在开始检票……


	9. 措施

Loki不知道自己是什么时候睡过去的，但他却在猛然间醒转，好像在他浑浑噩噩地昏睡时潜意识在叫他，让他察觉到有什么不对劲、或是对外星人因为他们的抵抗采取什么野蛮措施的惧意让他睡不踏实，但他睁眼时并没有看任何荷枪实弹的黑眼睛外星人将他包围，周围只有快速移动着向内缩进的墙壁，他惊慌地爬起一不小心撞到了身后的床上，但幸好在墙壁和床把他挤伤之前Thor把他拽住拉到了床上，这时他发觉地板都不见了，然后他转过身，推开Thor的手。

“发生什么了？”他尖叫着，双腿陷在厚实的床垫里有点把持不住平衡，发觉自己的胸因为慌张间剧烈的动作微微在颤动时他又赶忙抬起胳膊捂住，等着周围终于平静下来的时候立马挪到角落把自己贴在墙上，这时候他发觉这房间已经被缩减成那张床的大小了。

Loki用鼻子嗤了口气，因为在地板上呆太久而浑身酸涩，又想到刚才的混乱中Thor一定把他看光了而满面通红，然后他突然又发觉自己有股尿意，让他很难受，这次Thor没问他，他们都累了还有点昏头胀脑的，但是Loki现在还真希望有机会的话能继续刚才的话题。

在墙上有点竖直的金属线，估计那个是通话用的，不过没有任何通话用的类似电话的工具，他非常想站起来问问可不可以方便，但也不确定外星人会不会理会他们，他现在很疲惫、很想尖叫到喉咙嘶哑，但他却不想在站起来的时候让Thor看见他全无蔽体之物的身体，他的尿意越来越强烈了。

片刻后Thor看出他坐卧不安的样子问道：

“Loki，你还好吧……”

“我想小便。”

Thor悲伤地笑了下，“我也想”，他说道，看见Loki看向他的时候赶紧别过头去。

Thor叹了口气站起身，看见他下身又不知道何时勃起的时候Loki脸都发白了，但是Thor没看向他而是背转身去，尽量藏起自己那个不好意思的地方用他的拳头咣咣了锤了几下门，Loki发觉他背后有一层亮闪闪的汗液，惊恐地想到在自己睡着又全无防备地时候Thor一个人坐了多久。

“我们要去卫生间！可以吗！”Thor叫道，那墙壁根本没有响起一点回音，但Thor还是继续拍了几下好像外星人们都聚集在门外似的，“我知道你们能听得见，拜托了，我们要方便一下。”

片刻后还是没有任何反应，正当Thor准备再次抬手砸墙的时候一个陌生声音从不知道藏在哪里的通话口传来，“所有的要求都可以在你们完成交合后达成”，忙音——，Thor冲天花板低吼了声，Loki也有点垂头丧气。

“混账……”他低吼了声，在Thor缓缓贴着墙壁滑落、有意地伸手捂住自己阴茎的时候别过头去装作自己没受什么影响，Thor看起来也很累，Loki努力地把心中为他们俩人担忧的情绪赶走。

这种没有时间感的等待简直不堪承受，他们膀胱的负荷是越来越沉重，肚子也咕咕叫了起来，不许尿尿是一件事情，可是连食物也不给呢？真是毫无人性，就跟外星人的这套行径一模一样。

最终Thor又无奈地叹了声指了指他左边的角落，“要不然我们各选一个角落好了。”

Loki的脸扭曲起来，每次他捂住他饥饿的肚子时只会让尿意越发明显，“那会有味道的，再说我们想要的不只是尿尿呢，我不想操你我想尿尿！我还要饿死了！操！”

“嘿别着急，我们会没事的——”

“我们不会的！”

“我们会的！”

Loki闭上眼睛憋住自己的眼泪再伏下肩膀，把整张脸都藏进膝盖里，他不想让别人看见他这么痛苦的时刻。

时间过得很缓慢，很痛苦，就当他们觉得快坚持不住、真决定就地解决的时候Amina的声音响起来：

“Loki、Thor，我非常失望，我以为你们俩之间除了谈话会有别的进展。”

“滚！”Loki有气无力地叫道。

Thor摇摇晃晃地站起身（这时候阴茎软下去了，Loki每次都忍不住去偷瞄那里）“我们想要食物，和马桶。”

“你们在完成任务后可以享有这两项权利。”

“求你了，就再给我们点时间，没人能和你从来都不认识的人睡觉，这要花费时间的，我们也不是刽子手。”

“拜托你，就再给我们一次机会吧，求你了。”

Loki瞪着Thor，有点不确信目睹他在为食物和马桶恳求时自己该作何反应，这越发让他深刻地认识他们的处境，像奴隶一样。

“Loki，你的配偶现在是出于你的情况在恳求，你是什么说法？”

Loki张张嘴，看见Thor回头看他眼睛发湿，他想出声却没成功，眼泪都滑落下面颊，他不能……

“好吧，你们可以稍事休息，但如果再没有进展的话我们还会采取别的措施的。”

“谢谢！谢谢你！”Thor叫道，他的笑容把Loki从他的魂游天外中拽出来，告诉他可以暂时性解脱了。

“别谢他们”，他说道，另外还有点不知道该不该感谢Thor那么做，很久没人能为他这样了。

Thor轻轻地撇撇嘴，“我们是处于他们的怜悯之下呢，有时候稍微示弱能让你赢得最终的成功。”

当门打开时Loki迅速地爬起来，见到身边突然出现的外星人居然要比看到人类还高兴，外星人并不会直直地看着他的身体或一脸苦相的，他们根本不在意这个，他在外星人眼里就像个试验品，或者迷宫里的小白鼠，当一个灰色皮肤的外星人护送他去卫生间的时候他从未获得如此丰富的安全感，解决生理问题后他还得到了一盘冒着热气的食物，他立即狼吞虎咽起来，在桌子旁坐直了上身，直接拿手吃起来也不在乎胸部还是不是遮掩着的了，他也没看见Amina在，这很不错，他不想听她说教。

这番休息后他觉得好受不少，肚子里有了食物不再觉得绷紧，这让他觉得回房间去也不是那么糟糕了，他甚至觉得有力气保护自己了，但他不是很确信有没有这个必要，Thor……Thor一直表现得像个好人。

他虽然是个好人，但是他被下药了。

当他被催促着回那个小房间的时候Thor已经在那里了，他正背靠着墙粗重地呼吸着，肩膀的肌肉绷紧了又放松，又摇着头好像在把什么想法赶出去，他的双手也刻意放得距离骨盆处很远。

“没事的……我不会……我没事的”，Thor低声说，他的安慰对浑身已经被恐惧席卷的Loki而言并没什么用处，现在肚子里的食物仿佛已经变成了大海中狂风怒吼的波涛。

“我发誓”，Thor说，他靠着墙壁倒下，这回轮到他蜷缩起来，胳膊环着膝盖，看起来极其痛苦。

Loki目不转睛地注视着他，但Thor并没站起、也不转身，更不说话，狭小空间内只剩下他沉重但是稳定的呼气声，这将Loki带入一种举棋不定的昏沉之中，然后有强烈的困意涌上，他慢吞吞地挪到刚才的位置再次闭上眼睛假寐起来。

……

……

……

是疼痛让Loki醒来。

他靠着墙壁的半边肩膀已经麻木了，针扎似的疼，他呻吟了声从睡眠中清醒，靠着墙回神的时候发觉他都快冻僵了，浑身刺骨的冷，尤其是靠着墙的那边身体，这房间的亮度比刚才暗了点，但足以发现这小空间的墙壁变成了结晶状。

他震惊地倒抽一口凉气，发现嘴里呼出了白汽。

“看来他们不肯罢休了”，Thor说。

Loki猛然间意识到自己不是一个人后跳起来，他发现Thor的距离比刚才近了许多，他也在躲闪着对面的墙，他的第一个意识是冲他大吼要他后退，但他自己后退的时候发现靠近冰墙的位置实在太冷让他嘶了声，尽量向床的中央靠去，那冰凉的墙面碰到他赤裸的皮肤简直杀人一样。

“操！操！操！”他怒骂着，一面尽力向中间靠拢还要一面双手捂住前胸，现在距离Thor还有一定距离让他不是特别惊恐，所以他现在心里最畏惧的是要在这里冻死，毕竟他觉得在这么冷的环境下谁也没法勃起吧。

Thor正小心翼翼地看着他，脸色又是同情又是不知所措，他瞄了眼床面后又看回Loki：

“背靠背？应该能行。”

Loki从喉咙里低吼了声，为了取暖让他们互相靠近，这法子还真原始。

“这一点也不性感”，Thor安慰他，胳膊抱在胸前。

Loki厌恶地撇撇嘴但还是点了头，他先等着Thor躺下，转到对面去后他才也慢慢地躺下背转过去，还谨慎地犹豫了下不要让自己的后背碰到Thor。

这屋子里的气温越来越低，他们都瑟瑟发抖起来，但Loki能略微感觉到Thor在他身后散发的热度，所以几秒钟后他迟疑地向后挪了几寸，Thor这时候也心领神会一般地同样挪了几寸，于是刚才那空着的几英寸位置不复存在，他们从肩膀到皮肤都贴在了一起，因为这热度太明显没法忽略Loki禁不住有点脸红，他冻得僵硬的肩膀蹭着床垫、冰凉的皮肤贴着Thor，他如释负重地叹了口气，真希望有一刻他能调转身去抱住Thor，在Thor也转过身来用胳膊环住他、用他火热的身体包裹住他的时候再假装自己睡着。

但是现在绝望之下的举措真是荒唐，而且因为气温过冷Loki睡不着了，他能感觉出Thor也是醒着的，这种亲密接触让Loki在心中天人交战地踌躇着要不要挪开一点，然后最终他没动弹平静地躺着而且越发窘迫。

“别再想我的阴道了。”

Thor顿时浑身一僵，Loki立马知道他这是被抓现行了。

“呃，你这头猪！”他畏缩了下，然后就在瞬间后悔失去的这一英寸。

“你想要我表现得不诚实吗？”Thor问道，听起来很疲乏。

“是的！”

Thor不答，也没有再靠近或是伸手拽他，又是冗长的片刻沉默后他们再次迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：我觉得这章也好好笑，锤锤在旁边分明是要憋炸了，基基还是吃饱了就困(இдஇ; )
> 
> PS：火车即将进站，请大家有序排队上车


	10. 谈心

漫入睡眠的感觉不错，但是渐渐醒来的时候就不尽然了，这次Loki迷蒙之中的觉得自己在摇晃，不，是在旋转，还很热。

Loki很快就从他并不踏实的睡梦中醒来发现了这一切的始作俑者：

那是Thor，正热烈地把手捏住他胯骨，嘴唇蹭着他脖子上的那个烙印，这种感觉像过电了一样直接冲到他阴茎和阴蒂，同时也让他顿时完全清醒了。

“不！”Loki叫道，抬起胳膊一把推开Thor，他也不知道他是哪来的那么大力气这简直不科学，随后立即后退到墙边，谢天谢地这时候室温如常了。

“Loki？”Thor问道，声音含糊，眼神迷茫，Thor正一只胳膊支撑着侧躺望着他，他眨了几次眼看向刚才接触的地方，再看向Loki的时候眼神勉强聚焦了些，“哦操！……对不起，我很抱歉……”，他低吼着，Loki能从周围漂浮着的说不清的味道和Thor慌张间茫然若失的举止看出空气中又被下药了，还有也控制不住去看Thor现在勃起的涨红的阴茎，Loki忍不住盯着那里，那看起来好痛苦，感觉马上就要变紫然后爆炸……

“我很抱歉，……我得……”，Thor呻吟着，他用手掌和膝盖支撑着自己，就像个狼人要变身前的姿势，随着他每一声痛楚的叫声他的肌肉和后背也都绷得死紧，这次不一样了，刚才他还能竭力像个正派的人那样藏起自己，但是现在所有的举措好像都派不上用场，最后一下颤抖贯彻他全身的时候阴茎已经在往外渗着前液了，挂在顶端正要滴落在床垫上。

这景象好像一阵碎沙打在脸上也让Loki的下身也迅速有了感觉，他艰难地吞咽了声，既觉得性奋又有点恶心，他都好久没和任何人在一起了，忽然间他想念起被碰触的感觉，他几乎忘记另一个人身上传来的热度是什么感觉了，那种紧贴着他的身体、漫无目的指尖滑过他皮肤、蹭弄着他脸颊的嘴唇，还有粗壮的手指、刮人的胡茬，操！Loki _ **想要**_ 。

“不……”，他喃喃地说，不知道是在拒绝自己身体的背叛还是Thor。

Thor抬起手，有点惶然的又想在试图安慰他，“不，不……我不会，我得，我得……平静下，我很抱歉，我受不了，这像要杀了我”，他也仓皇地爬到角落，一只手支撑着墙壁，一只手放到自己的胯下，他想要在自己双腿间做着什么是昭然若揭的，“我……我会保持安静的，求你了。”

他都要上不来气了，但他竟然还在请求Loki的同意，他是谁呢，感觉没人能像他那么高尚，没人能……

Loki点点头，他心跳砰砰加速，这时候才发觉他的双手已经垂到身体两侧，没再遮掩他的前胸，双腿也在刚才的逃窜间尴尬地张开，但这突然间好像并不觉得那么暴露了。

“我很抱歉”，Thor不停地用他嘶哑的声音喃喃说道，然后Loki意识到Thor正在面朝墙壁，肯定是看不见他在点头的。

“没……没什么”，Loki也结结巴巴地说，在自己的脸颊越来越红、胸腔里心如擂鼓的时候他的声音就比耳语大不了多少。

得到回应后Thor低吼了声作为回答，然后立即握住自己抚弄起来，Loki目不斜视地看着。

Thor很漂亮，身材强壮像雕刻出来的一样，随着每下动作他坚实的肌肉都荡漾出完美的弧线，而他现在正弓着后背，额头抵着墙壁、坐在自己筋脉鼓起的小腿上自渎，他屁股也很紧实、臀型完美，正和他同样鬼斧神工般的后背和肩膀相得益彰，当他垂下头的时候声音也变得闷沉低哑，Loki一面惊恐地看着同时发现自己的身体随着Thor的每一声低吼和手腕的缩紧都有了相应的反应。

感谢上苍的是因为下的猛药和Thor过于绝望的缘故，差不多一分钟后他就濒临于释放的边缘，Loki也呼吸加促强迫自己闭上眼睛，在Thor转过身时专心于捂住自己的身体，试着别去想他狱友此刻的血液里是流淌着多少要沸腾的快感和自己此刻阴蒂传来的那一下的悸动，他眼泪流了下来。

从Thor呼吸的频率看出他马上要射精了，然而Amina的声音突然填满这个房间，把他们俩都吓了一跳，“我有个提议”，她大声说道，Thor的呻吟声都比她的声音要小一点，“受孕仅要求一定的精子进入子宫（译注1），与其浪费这次机会，不如你可以现在进入Loki的身体然后释放，这样不用耽搁多久，你们就可以各自回房去了。”

他们都愣住了，Thor的眼神复杂，回头看着他。

Loki格格地咬着牙齿，希望自己除了抱起大腿盖住前胸后还能有更有力的反抗举措，“不行！不行！”

“直到你们的成功交合之前不会再有任何补给”，Amina补充说，随后是掐断通话的一声忙音。

Loki愤怒至极，但Thor很快又看向别处，片刻的迟缓后他结束了这一发，比刚才镇静了许多，Loki闭上眼睛，不住地顺着墙壁滑动直到他蜷缩到墙角，在脑海里列出一系列童年的糗事避免去想此时的现在……

……

“我们得谈谈。”

“你说了你不会的。”

“如果你不同意我是不会的，我也很害怕，但我们得……”

“不，你的害怕程度远远赶不上我的。”

Thor叹了口气，环住自己的膝盖，让自己成功坐起身，“所以我们得好好谈谈，所谓两个人分担惧怕那惧怕的分量也就少很多，如果他们不再给我们一次机会我们会死的，我不想死。”

Loki睁开眼狠狠地瞪着Thor，因为他刚才目睹的那些他脸色还是泛红的，“那活着就有什么好处了？我们什么都没有了。”

“我知道，但我们还是活着，只要能，我们就该努力地活下去，生命那么短暂。”

“这样的活着我一分一秒也接受不了，你不会理解的，这不公平，我宁愿去死。”

这坦白让Thor的脸色失落下来，所以他耸耸肩，想到如果情景翻转Loki是刚刚打手枪的那个确实有点羞愧，“如果你真是像你说的那样想，他们肯定早就杀了你了，为什么不呢？”

“我怎么知道，也许他们不肯放过任何一个能生育的吧。”

“……我挺想要孩子的，但是，现在光是想想就让我觉得自己是个坏人。”

“我们根本毫无自由，我也不想要在这场噩梦里出现孩子”，Thor这时候看着他的表情似乎想要反驳，但他还是选择噤声，所以Loki继续说，“也没法确定他们会把我们放回地球，谁又能保证我们会有更好的生活呢，已经有数不尽的人都死了，我也不想活了。”

“这不是任何人类的过错，我们不该归咎自己，至少我们还能回家”，Thor固执地说，避开Loki的眼睛，“……他们教会了我们很多东西，我知道如何打猎，给猎物剥皮、取出内脏，然后弄熟，我都会的，他们也对你这么做了吗？”

Loki听到话题转变皱了下眉，“……没，我觉得没有？”

“有的话你会知道的，你会觉得自己一点点在进步，他们还教了做木工”，Thor鼓起腮帮子吹了口气，抬起头，比刚才心情好了点，“你是素食主义者吗？”

Loki知道这又是他在转移话题了，他撅了下嘴，因为刚才睡觉被半路弄醒还是有点困倦，“不是，我喜欢吃肉。”

“所有人类都该吃肉，我也在想外面会不会还有别的外星人，你觉得你祖上会有外星人的血统吗？”

“是啊，……你呢？你的是什么样子？”

“他们没有给我们看图片，但我觉得该是金发蓝眼睛的大高个儿吧”，Thor指指自己自我嘲讽地说，“看起来真的很外星人啊，你呢？”

Loki看着他自嘲的样子轻轻一笑，现在是很对这个品行高尚的人的诚实很有好感，他看着自己的皮肤，尤其是腕骨处格外发蓝的血管，跟Thor比起来肤色是苍白多了，“是喜欢住在寒冷环境下的一种蓝色皮肤的高个子物种。”

“蓝色？真的吗？”

“他们看起来可不像蓝精灵。”

“那像纳美人？”

“什么？”

“《阿凡达》，我至少看过那个。”

“哦不不，他们更高更宽，也没有头发。”

Thor弯了下嘴角，有点好奇，“那听起来是比金发高个儿有趣多了。”

“至少你可以联想”，Loki嘟囔了一声，因为胳膊长时间地遮掩着自己的前胸，他换了下姿势，注意到Thor仍旧看着他，但他确信自己的胸是被遮挡的，这让他有略微的自信，“……这不奇怪吗，像我这样，……有个……”，他知道如果情况倒置的话他肯定会克制自己不去多看，也不会因为身边有个经过手术改造的人类而不安。

Thor看着他先思索了下，然后轻轻地用鼻子叹息了声，“说实话吗？”

“是的”，Loki撒了谎。

“嗯，是有点，不过我觉得要是我不去看才是真奇怪，你不觉得吗？”

 Loki别过头，因为这个答案有点松口气也觉得自己不知说什么是好，“……那也对，你试着脑补自己也有一个”，他嫌恶地咧着嘴。

Thor放下自己抱起的胳膊和腿，更认真地看着Loki，“那不是……你知道，那不是什么坏事情”，他小心地说，在Loki抬起头警告性地瞪着他时候又赶紧说，“我的意思是我对男人的喜欢和对女人的一样多，但我还从来没遇见过真正想跟他打炮的男的，我不是恶心，也不是不舒服，你不要误解，这不是你的错，但是话又说回来，我觉得……在某种方面上，这还挺有吸引力的。”

“别说”，Loki叫道，他几乎想抬起手捂住耳朵。

“你是我喜欢的类型”，Thor无奈地说，“高个子的，深色头发，我老婆就是棕发的，但是她个子小……你知道女人嘛……”

“闭嘴！我受不了……我自己都受不了去摸，怎么可能让你呢！至于我们这个多灾多难的种族的未来也去死吧！”

 “这是你的主要困扰吗？”

Loki蹙起眉，看着Thor大胆地迎向他目光时摇摇头，“……你真心觉得可以接受吗？”

Thor考虑了会，眼神仿佛看向远处，脚掌交换地点击着地面，“我觉得可以，隧道走到尽头了早晚会有光亮的。”

“我们不能信任他们！他们杀了你老婆！他们杀了所有不见了的人！”

“你还在。”

 “为了生育。”

“你愿意和消防员约会吗？”

Loki爆发出一阵疯了似的咯咯笑声，听见这个字眼觉得深深地他被逗乐了，“约会？……我很久没跟任何人约会了。”

Thor微笑着，眼角眯起细纹，然后他轻叹口气，抬起头，“跟我猜测倒不一样。”

Loki挑挑眉，“什么？”

 “你知道啊，生活要继续啊，世界早晚要完蛋啊，就连最想象力丰富的人也预测不到这个。”

“我觉得没有任何人愿意预测出任何会影响他们骄傲和自尊的事情，尤其这种……”，Loki想到这声音渐渐低下来，然后突然间空气中一缕白汽出现，“糟了。”

上次墙体结晶是发生在睡梦里，但这次可以眼睁睁地见证墙体慢慢变成冰面，从顶端开始随着发出的静电干扰般的声音，整整四面墙都被冰冻起来，让他们被迫靠近，Loki微微挪动了下，随着分分秒秒的过去气温快速降低的时候咬紧了牙关。

“还是背靠背？”Thor问道，突然距离变近又险些让Loki跳起来，“对不起”，他赶紧说，然后等不及Loki回答他就先行躺下，不然呢，他们还有别的选择吗？

……

……

……

译注1：我记得受孕是精子进入卵子，受精卵进入子宫啊，但外星人为啥那么说应该是手术的时候一并改的……改的地方后文还会提到

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：某基友说外星人简直是上帝之手哈哈哈哈哈
> 
> PS：列车即将正点发车，请大家扶稳坐好  
> 我真是使出了我的“洪荒之力”在翻肉文了啦！


	11. 草草（上）

Loki定定神也跟着躺下，这次他选择了俯卧，双手垫在胸前，他一寸寸地向Thor靠近，既有点恐慌又带着病态的好奇期盼着Thor会不会放弃整套伪装而翻身抱住他，当他的肩膀不小心碰到Thor的后背时他又险些弹起，深呼吸后他叫自己放松，这些都是为了生存、为了取暖，Thor答应过的。

当Thor突然转身面朝他的时候Loki睁大眼睛，他动作一点不轻柔还差点吓到Loki把他逼至墙角，但他只是保持着像蟒蛇般紧密的姿势贴紧了Loki，他身体很暖，胸膛结实，Loki的鼻尖也觉得要渗出汗液。

“你在做什么？”Loki问道，他慌张地支起脖子，因为这突如其来的亲密而心如乱麻。

 Thor轻轻蹙眉，犹豫了下，伸手搭在Loki的后腰上再环住他的腰杆，Loki僵硬得像根柱子，依旧梗着脖子不依不饶地打量着他，但Thor没再动弹，胳膊渐渐放松下来，指头几乎碰到了Loki的小腹。

“比上次更冷了”，片刻后Thor解释说，声音低哑。

Loki僵持了会直到他不得不认同，也认为现在搂着他腰的双手几乎有如神恩，更是让后背发热，好吧……反正要早晚要死掉，如果死之前能感受到些心仪的事也未尝不可。

慢慢地他也翻身平躺，将双手放在自己胸前，脚跟搭在一起，把脸颊转向Thor所在的更温暖的那侧，他轻轻地蹭了下Thor的肩膀，似乎在给出一个让他更靠近的许可，幸运的是Thor立即领会了他的暗示将胳膊圈得更紧，让他们中间不再有任何缝隙，他的下巴顶到Loki的肩膀，就在他的耳后，Loki被他压在身下、被他身上传来的源源不断的温暖所笼罩，Thor把一条壮实的大腿缠到他腿间，阻断了任何寒冷的侵袭。

很久以来的第一次这让Loki感觉到安全和舒适，美中不足的就是Thor的阴茎顶在他腰上，但是既然他身上的热度可以紧紧如水蛭般附着他的时候这点小小瑕疵也就可以既往不咎，Loki的每一口呼吸都能闻到他身上土壤的味道，如果有那么另外一个平行世界，他能和Thor在咖啡馆、甚至酒吧中相遇，他们会共处一个融洽温馨的夜晚然后建立起稳定的炮友关系，如果再长此以往他们的友情会更牢固，他们可能会升级成情侣，他们会在一起拥吻、搂抱和做爱……Loki的思绪不由自主地飘远。

他又遁入昏沉的睡梦之中，这是自从遭遇这一切会他睡得最好的一次，直到数个小时后Loki感觉有阴茎硬了，——那不是Thor的。

胀痛感让他的意识回归，腹股沟处具有强烈的不适感，他刚开始试着劝说自己忽略，但这股痛楚却在呼唤着他清醒，这痛感愈演愈烈让他不耐地翻身侧躺，那种突突的跳痛感觉仿佛要不知疲倦地蔓延遍全身，他的阴茎抵到了小腹上让他慌乱，他想放松，但也不知如何是好，他又转身过去平躺，觉得双腿间的颤动愈发急切，草，他要欲火中烧了。

在他脑中最理智的那块在告诉他不该这样，这不是合适的时机，可他也不知道这为什么不是合适的时机，他只是觉得愈加全神贯注于他的阴茎他就浑身愈加燥热不堪，他不住地翻来覆去。

空气中温度很高，有汗水在蒸腾，他皮肤上都覆盖了层薄薄的汗珠，这种蒸笼般的感觉也让他觉得胸口开始作痒，他抬起手搓弄自己的前胸，蹭到乳头时嘶了一声，这感觉有点疼，但又在引诱着他想再去感受，所以他伸手来第一次去挤压那个小小的凸起。

这种美妙的、飘渺的骚痒感觉渐渐要爬满全身，他情不自禁地提起自己的腰跨想去寻求摩擦，然后一股新奇的陌生的感觉好像从胸腔里爆裂开来，他又蹭了一次，同时揉捏着自己的乳头发出哼哼唧唧的呻吟，他恍惚间睁开眼忽闪着看向灰色的天花板，这房间又昏暗了些，他深深喘息着，但墙壁不再是冰凉、他旁边的身体也越发炽热……

……

 挣扎的感觉也让Thor醒来，他以往睡着了就像根木头，但自从这绑架后他没睡过一个安稳觉，因为一点轻微的动作或响声就可以让他惊醒，他一贯就是很警醒的，外星人也加强了他这方面的敏感度，这期间里他无法陷入完全放松的睡眠，更别提现在还有别人在他怀里，还是如此剧烈挣扎的情况下，好像有手指在有目的性地游走，不安又沙哑的呻吟在诱惑着他脱离睡梦，他很想念这个，想念这个很久很久了……

Thor皱着眉睁开眼睛，入目的是攀附在他身上的Loki，他吓了一跳，Loki看起来好像要挣脱开他，又好像挣脱不开，他浑身都汗湿了、眼里蓄满泪水，脸上通红一片，而且这也是第一次他没有在遮掩自己的身体。

“Loki？”Thor问道，拂开挡住他脸的头发，看着他不住地在和床垫搏斗，既想要双腿能跪起来，却也不愿脱离开Thor与他纠缠的四肢。

Loki响亮地呻吟了声作为回答，猛然间意识到Thor可以看到他的前胸让他羞赧和惊恐，但他却什么也阻止不了，同时也在任由自己什么都不作为，“不，……不”，他发出一声哀鸣，不知道是在拒绝自己还是Thor。

他想要推开Thor，逃窜到这房间里的角落，他想打Thor一巴掌再去猛砸这房间的门，他应该这么做，也想这么做，上帝啊他是想，他还想立即躲开，但每次他又在最后关头的觉得自己要爆炸碎裂，脑海中的声音叫嚣着让他停留在这、在Thor身上最硬的部分磨蹭自己，Thor的味道到处都是，Loki能闻到扑鼻而来的他最喜欢的古龙水的味道，他控制不了，畅饮了满怀。

“糟糕，……你，你自己解决，我，我去一边”，Thor尽量冷静地说，轻抚他的胳膊。

这一下碰触为Loki沸腾的血液带来即时生效的一瞬安宁，但是是混乱的脑海在主宰着他。

“不！”

Thor甩开他的手如同那灼烧了他，Loki却想都不想地就再次抓到了他的手腕，他们困窘地厮磨在一起，Loki趴在了Thor的身上，他的胸不舒服地挤在中间，他们尴尬地对视了片刻，这距离比任何时候更要接近，Loki想要更多。

“Thor，我想……我需要……”

看着自己压在这样一个强壮的男人体上，他的胸膛宛如大理石般雕琢，这种亲密、这种静止让Loki的血液似在欢欣地歌唱、他愈加的不耐烦，当这短暂的暂停让他不肯承受，他就用破碎的字句呼唤着Thor的名字，这种激励着他的冲动险些让他栽倒，他喟叹了声，拨开Thor的手腕去吮吸他的脖子，忽然觉得他如果能让Thor觉得他有吸引力、愿意操他，就算让Thor看见他的前胸他也安之若素。

“我……你，我们”，他不知所云地低语着，扭动着腰臀直到跨骑在Thor的大腿上，这种角度给他的阴茎带来最迅猛的刺激，让他闭上眼胡乱地叫嚷着，弯下身去直到他们的阴茎困在身体之间，他想要这样！不然他要炸掉，为什么Thor要抗拒，他要疯了，他想都不敢想Thor是如何抵御得住——

“你这是被下药了”，Thor抓住他肩膀，但也没把他推拒得太远。

Loki呜咽着在Thor大腿上蹭着他的阴茎，沉醉地看着他们的下腹紧贴在一起，“不……草，我想要，……不，不是那里，不要摸那里……”

Thor摇着脑袋，但他的不情愿也不是那么坚定，他也一样想要这个，这事实愈发让Loki狂喜，他俯下身来并不理会Thor的抗拒而把自己的嘴唇压向他，那里湿热黏腻，但Thor一把推开了他。

Loki向后仰躺，他双肘支在两侧，双腿大开，一切展露在Thor眼前。

Thor并不能眨眼，然后他扑了上去。

Loki面对这他的突然先是一惊，但无论如何也接受了他，让他圈在自己大腿中间，阴茎相互磨蹭，距离他已经湿润和悸动的入口是那么迫近，他用胳膊环住Thor的脖颈将他拉入第二个深吻，Thor的舌头滑进他的嘴唇，与他的纠葛追逐在一起，他们发出闷沉又凌乱的低吼，直到Thor先后退，像狗一样慌乱地摇着脑袋。

“Loki，不行……

这时候在天花板又是一股熟悉的味道释放出来，那是给Thor下的迷药，Loki可以问得出来，同时也还有一缕淡淡的略微不同的味道，那是另外给他的。

“操！”Thor吼了声往后一躲，他试图摆手挥散那气体，然而他已然勃起了。

这混乱之中，虽然紧张也担忧，但却是第一次给了Loki不带任何羞愧和嫉妒，正式地好好去欣赏Thor肉体的机会，他想要这个身体压在他身上，和他一起律动颤栗，想要那种紧绷和疯狂，操！他现在就要！

 “不”，他不知道为什么叫喊了这一声，但他大脑却迅速驱使着他翻身趴下，抬起腰部给阴茎足够的空间，他恍惚觉得他新器官入口的边缘在翕动。

 这种感觉是崭新的奇特的又是最下流至极的，他呜咽了一声，更加努力地分开膝盖张开双腿露出他的一切禁忌之地，他拱起后腰抬高屁股，感谢空气中的迷药啊，让他完全放纵自己而不觉得羞愧，而且他也知道他好湿，都准备好了，只等待着Thor以任何方式深入他的阴茎。

他扭过头去看他，发现Thor正在距离他几寸的位置，他呆呆地看着有些闪神，是这景象让他晕眩了，所以Loki低吼了声，大滴的前液连续地滴在床上，这让Thor仿佛是受到了磁力般的向前，他跪在Loki的身后让他急不可耐地发出难耐的哽咽：

“Thor！”

“我……保证过”，Thor喃喃地说，他是伸手按住了Loki的胯骨，但他却很紧张，胳膊的筋脉都绷了起来，脑门上的热汗淋淋漓漓滴在Loki的腿根上，真热啊……

感受到Thor的手指按在他同样汗液涔涔的皮肤上Loki翻起了白眼，他再次向后挺腰，他是现在就想被填满。

“我保证过……”，Thor强迫自己说，一面俯身握住了Loki的阴茎

Loki立刻在他手里冲撞起来，笨拙地向上抬腰好更加方便地摇摆，Thor松开握住他腰部的手好让他愈发毫无阻力地操起他的手心，那里很快就都是湿滑的粘液，挂在他骨节分明的手指上。

那听起来真想是野兽在交媾的声音，他们粗喘着，又吼叫着不知名的句子，Thor最终还是让Loki成功地靠近他的下腹，被手淫的时候屁股也放荡地磨蹭起来，但原先的自制力在此刻看来如若还能健在必然是奇迹，他身下的黑发美人的味道犹如天赐，充满了性欲与渴求，然后Thor想做的就是让自己的味道也混淆其中，他蹭着Loki的脖颈，绝望般地想要更多，但是就当他准备舔舐和噬咬那烙印Thor却猛然停顿，他将额头顶在他肩膀上，想要收复他的自控力，不管那是多么的所剩无几。

“Th-Thor？”Loki问道，声音破裂，突然间失去了相应的唱和让他立即不耐地扭转起来想要他的补偿。

“我……操……”，Thor咒骂着，表情痛苦地直起身来。

但不幸地是他没有躲开太远，依旧跪在Loki甜蜜的敬献出的身体后面，从这角度更能看见他漂亮丰润的阴道入口，如果不是在迷药中陷得太深Thor知道他可能会对那个好奇，Loki也必然不会允许他如此大咧咧地观看，但现在这种无耻的坦荡却给他带来最轻率和自私的欲望，他贪婪地看着那深粉色的阴唇张开吞吐着粘液，他想要立即深入几个小时都不愿离开，除了交合时他们俩弥漫满了情欲的嘶哑的呻吟什么都不愿耳闻——

 入迷和缺乏自控力于Thor而言从不陌生，在他过去的少年时光里没什么是不敢做的，没人敢说Thor Odinson不能喝下最后一瓶酒，或是吞下最后一块披萨，Thor从来都是有着自己的那套说辞，所以他再次困苦地皱着脸也伸手去掐住Loki的臀瓣分开，露出他两个深红色的震颤的穴口，那里有着熟悉的肉欲的味道，那是Thor忘怀了已久的，也还有Loki的雄性味道，复杂地交错在一起，这是Thor希冀了多久的事情啊，这是他渴求了多久的和另外一个男人欢好的梦寐啊。

他的理智告诉他不要痴迷这个太久，可怜的Loki的那个阴道是实验的产物，还有他浑然天成的圆润屁股也让他仿若变成了鲁莽的青年，为什么和怎么能都一并被抛离出他的脑海，他只是想要这个滚烫的身体被他贯穿——

“Thor！”Loki又叫道，他用手肘支撑住自己，然而他的身体又发抖像随时都要瘫倒，Thor又太过昏头涨脑而听不见他的呼喊。

“我想要你……Loki”，Thor用悲叹的声音说，他欠身贴在Loki后背上揉捏他的屁股，一手向前立刻抚摸上了他的前胸，那个小小的胸脯盛满他的手心被他粗野地捏住，Loki发出一声响亮的悲鸣却没躲开，THor立即用嘴唇安抚地去亲吻他的肩膀，他的心在酸痛但身体的欲望却占了上风。

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：看外星人先是把锤基脱光了关一起，然后缩小空间、降低温度，威胁不草就饿死你俩，最后下春药……感觉真是为了锤基啪啪啪事业做出了极其卓越的贡献。。。。。。。
> 
> PS：下章也是草草  
> PSS：翻肉文好累……


	12. 草草（中）

意料之外的一下挺身让Thor的阴茎顺着Loki的股缝蹭到了阴蒂，他们都很湿，勃起的性器泛着润泽的水光，而Thor的喉间仿佛噎住了一般发出听不清字眼的低吼，他一面啃咬着Loki的左肩，一面再次挺起腰跨，俯低上身然后——

但Loki却立刻躲开了，疯狂地从他怀里向前逃窜了出去，Thor的脸上挨了重重一下手肘的同时腿上也被蹬了一脚，不过既然是Loki要跑他又不肯配合，这两下挨得是罪有应得，但他真的没法放开Loki，虽然他可能知道这突发的缘故是什么但他只是抓住Loki的手腕更紧了下，他俯下身体似乎想要用自身的重量压制住他，不过这次幸运是站在Loki那边，他无论如何还是成功地挣脱了Thor向墙角靠去。

因为再没有那个同样心跳如雷的身体紧挨着他的，让Thor四肢着床低吼了声，没有Loki在他身下他忽然觉得冷了许多，还有股奇怪的刺痛，他伸出手，抓住Loki的脚踝重新要拖住他回来，可Loki像渔网里的鱼般慌乱地挣来挣去。

“不行！我——！”Loki气急败坏地叫着，然而在药物的控制下他的反抗是那么苍白无力，那药物冲击着Thor的每一根神经，好像肾上腺素般让他所有的黑暗层面都蓄势待发。

Loki忽然停了下，他没再费心掩饰自己，此刻他浑身汗水、身体泛起潮红，就跟只有在Thor最狂野的梦里会出现的景象一模一样，他那么美、无辜又赤诚，这让那些想法都短暂地停驻让他定神后，找回自己的舌头：

“对不起”，他强迫自己说，松开手让Loki离开。

他不能这样，他保证过，他不会强暴任何人的，于是他直起上身给了Loki足够的空间让他逃窜开去，但Loki没有，他很快就用他颤抖的胳膊支撑起上身，重新让膝盖跪起，恢复了刚才的姿势，气喘吁吁的看起来累坏了。

然后他哭了起来。

这让Thor完全愣住了，他跪坐在自己的小腿上，努力摆出自己最不吓人的姿势，满腔都是惭愧和懊悔，他真不该让自己失控的，不管Loki是表现出多大的欲望，那也是出于迷药的缘故，但这迷药却也让他们双双失了心神。

“那很疼”，Loki哽咽着，他脸颊蹭在床垫上，没有任何再躲开的意图，这时正当Thor满心愧疚地要道歉，Loki却把手伸到下面握住自己的阴茎撸弄起来，他越发地撅起屁股一面又回头看着Thor，Thor已经被他的双丘完全吸引住了，如同初次见到毛线团的猫咪。

“Thor，我……操——”

“Loki”，Thor打断他，看着眼前的两瓣屁股他真是马上要控制不住去扒开然后一撞到底。

然后他就突然有了主意。

这主意在他脑子里差不多盘旋了有一分钟，他呼吸不稳得就跟Loki越发扭动、奋力要抬起自己的屁股抚慰阴茎时粗重的呼吸如出一辙，他的体液不停地从他阴道入口里滴下去，好像那是根融化的棒冰，大腿也因为他的犹疑未决而颤抖不停。

Thor完全能意识到Loki是惧怕怀孕到极点的，但虽然有迷药在作祟，Loki也是有足够的神智会做尽一切避免那个的发生，然后既然他们都早晚都要过这一关那或许还有个折中的法子。

Thor好像只被逼入绝境的困兽，他缓缓上前，试探性地摸了把Loki的屁股，觉得他没抗拒的时候捏了一把让那肉盛满他手掌心，然后把两根手指轻轻点在Loki的后穴上。

“这里？”他低声地问道，一面轻揉了似在确认。

他做了Loki会尖叫、会踢他，会表现出一切都不能忍受的心理准备，但Loki的呼吸停滞了一下，抚摸着自己阴茎的手停了下来，他扭头看向Thor，Thor也直视着他的绿眼睛，尽量让自己显得温和。

最终Loki轻轻地呼了几口气又微微眨眼后，他点点头，松开双手捏住了床垫。

Thor发出一声类似于如释负重的含糊声音，然后立刻就为自己感到愧疚了，但Loki的喉结滚动了下再次向上抬起屁股，这让Thor欣慰地接受了他的允许，他的自控力已经到了悬崖的边缘一般岌岌可危。

此刻他又仿佛后知后觉一般地注意到了步骤，他知道如果敢对Loki这么做，就得至少润湿他的手指（更别提还有阴茎），他把手指放到自己嘴边，鼻子里闻到了浓浓的Loki的阴道的味道，他觉得Loki不会喜欢这样的，所以他只好选择了较为妥协的办法，去吧那两根手指在他阴蒂那里蹭弄了几下。

Loki不适地发出抗议，让Thor抚摸他示意他放松表示着无声的歉意，一面尽快地收集尽可能多的粘液涂抹到Loki的后穴然后探入一根手指。

“哦草……”，Thor自言自语地低吼了声，看着他手指被那圈紧紧的肌肉吸进去、被潮湿的热度包裹住的时候眼前都花了，Loki也一样发出低吼，那入口吸吮着他，随着手指的出入浑身的肌肉也是绷紧了又放松，Thor一面用着手指，一面爱抚着他的后背、头发和腰部，看着Loki的肩膀不再紧绷的时候慢慢地加入了第二根手指，Loki越发扭动得厉害了，在抓紧的床垫上不住口地发出呻吟。

“放松Loki”，Thor粗喘着说，试图抽出手指的时候抚着他后背的手稍微力道大了点，Loki太紧了，他很不容易，他又紧张也没什么经验，如果选择进入他的阴道的话倒是肯定能容易不少，不过Thor不想背叛他的承诺。

Loki发出苦楚的抽噎，仍旧保持着腰跨提起的姿势，脑袋埋在胳膊里，他又费劲地伸出手去抚弄自己，这让他的后穴在同一时刻又紧了一圈，不过也算是让快感覆盖的时候放松了些。

“觉得三根可以吗？”Thor问道，Loki还是很紧觉得每次手指出入的时候心脏都要停跳。

Loki低吼着，声音远比Thor预期中的更兴奋，“就——就——”

“你疼吗？”

“不”，Loki飞快地答，摇着脑袋气喘吁吁，继续拱起屁股的时候吸紧了那两根里面的指头，“不……，有点——”

Thor犹豫了下俯下身，仿佛收获到了鼓励般地让两根手指的指节都深深埋入，“那感觉好吗？”他带着希望问道，他对于肛门性交同样经验也不是那么丰富。

Loki先是不答，他又蠕动了下，表情已经完全迷失了，他转过脑袋眨着水汽弥漫的眼睛，舔舔嘴唇，“有点……”

“那可以？”Thor急不可耐地想要Loki的认同，如果换个场景让这些想法都浮现在脑海里他必然是不敢直视自己的，但他现在的急迫却如同堵在喉咙间般的难受，让他的下身似要爆炸一样，

当Loki用稍微清晰的语气确认的时候，Thor因为心中大石落地而长出一口气。

“操我”。

Thor亲了他脊背来表达自己的谢意和承诺，他正准备抽出两根指头再吐唾液在上面的时候意外地感觉到他深入Loki后穴的那两根指头仿佛是湿的，有液体裹缠的感觉，就跟刚才抹上了他阴蒂那里的水的时候一样湿，他凝神感受了会还以为自己是幻觉。

他小心地抽出手指，发现那上面的液体并不是血，他搓了搓那透明的液体，这是Loki……？为了确定他深入另外一个指头，发现的确里面湿的，他还会因为刚才在阴道入口边缘里蹭的液体早会就干了，而不是更湿了！

“Loki，……你那里湿了？”他有点不敢置信地问道，再次放入一根干燥的手指去感受Loki的内壁。

“里面？”Loki粗喘着，扭过头不明所指地问道。

Thor抽出手指，看着那里新沾上的粘液，：“是啊……操，你太了不起了。”

Loki羞涩地埋下脑袋。

“我是认真的”，Thor补充说，还是在手心上吐了唾液抹在Loki的洞口边缘，为了保险起见。

“别，别动”，他把自己的声音放轻柔，现在只能轻轻地把手摁在Loki屁股上好像怕那里会碎裂开似的。

“做吧”，Loki喃喃地说，他还是粗喘着，声音暗哑。

“谢谢你”，Thor耳语着，他的心跳平静了些，再次鼓起勇气。

 因为快速地打手枪让Thor度过了相当痛苦的两年，所以他完全低估了重新真正做爱会给他带来多么大的冲击，何况还有空气中的药物作用，当他的龟头碰到那一小圈肌肉的同时，一声可怜的长叹不受控地奔出嘴角，三次短暂的出入过后，Thor冲破了那肌肉，他们一起呻吟起来，Thor捏着Loki的胯骨固定住他，向后仰头随着每次一寸寸的进出而发出低吼，他终于可以得到自从他进入这房间就肖想已久的，这些混蛋，在他脑海的一片昏沉中他也能模糊听到Loki的吼声。

“操！”Loki尖叫着，随着快感取代了疼痛他的背向上拱起，这吼声将Thor包围，他俯下身，阴茎更加深入的时候腰胯哆嗦了起来，这进入比他想象得要容易多了，以前和他老婆做爱那简直就像历险记一样，而且以前尝试肛交的时候更是艰难至极，也许因为她是个身量娇小的女人，或者是因为这次药效太强，总之Loki完美地容纳下他如同那是个量身制作的手套，还会在每次进出间都在他身下发出颤栗。

Thor抛弃这些想法，把热气都喷在Loki后背上，他伸出一手来扶住Loki来提供一部分力量，让他能有更足的力气提起臀部。  
  
他冲撞的速度越来越快，睾丸响亮地拍打在Loki屁股上，而且从经验看来，那位置也许会撞到他阴蒂那里，而的确每次Loki都会发出更响的呻吟，相对于躲闪，他会更努力地向后撅起屁股让Thor操他操得更用力些。  
  
“啊啊啊啊！”Loki亢奋地尖叫着，每次他阴蒂被碰到的同时后穴也会缩得更紧，Thor还暗自猜测也许Loki根本不知道快感到底是从哪里传来的，Thor也是心无旁骛，只希望他的配偶能获得更多的快感，他伸下手去握住Loki的阴茎，随着冲撞的频率撸弄起来。  
  
Loki尖叫着，两下过后就射了出来，内壁裹着Thor的推搡而骤然收缩，Thor顿时发出吼叫，他操得更猛了，手臂的肌肉都绷了起来，直到Loki结束高潮。  
  
与此同时他人性的这部分因为欲火沸腾不希望这次就此结束，而他野性的那部分更是因为外星人的手术而激荡振奋，让他渴望且迫不及待地想让自己的精液填满Loki的身体，即使是在不对的地方，所以他继续操弄着，也暗自欣慰自己的身体没有执着于Loki的阴道那处，他身下律动的同时也咬上Loki的肩膀，留下斑斑驳驳的红痕。  
  
但Loki因为高潮过了，他上身渐渐贴到床上虚弱地呻吟起来，他现在需要依靠Thor的怜悯了，因为重力能让Thor更加深入，他放低双臂，蹭着Loki的脖颈，闻着他的味道。  
  
“好棒，Loki”，他吼着，如堕云中般昏沉，“好棒……”  
  
Loki发出模糊不清的闷哼，他的内壁还是在吸吮着但力气越来越没有了，他后腰越来越向下让Thor每次都要伸手调整，而那只是出于他等待太久后的下意识的举动，Loki没有反抗他，他也没有反抗的力气，直到片刻后他试图挪到膝盖换个姿势。

“别动……”，Thor闷声说，他依然贪婪地汲取着自己源源不断的快感，直到又是几分钟后Loki在他身下不满地扭动起来。

“停，停下……”，Loki喘息着说，他一手捏住床垫，一手掐着Thor的手腕。

“别动……这……”，Thor说，无意识地摁住了他，Loki发出呜咽的声音，不那么顽固也不是那么固执，但他是在挣扎。

Loki在挣扎。

Thor猛然间睁开眼睛，看着Loki扭过头来，他眉毛拧着、牙齿打战，头发因为蹭在床上都乱蓬蓬的铺散开来，露出光裸的脖子和肩膀，他每处都是光裸的，覆盖着鲜红的咬痕，伴随着房间里肉体撞击的声音Loki粗喘着，柔软的呻吟声中还有湿润的水声，那是Thor的睾丸一次次地撞击到了他滴水的阴蒂。

“不……”，Thor喊道，他知道自己根本停不下来，更不要说他不想停下来，这感觉岂止是好，简直要飞升了，Loki被他环在怀里感觉那么棒，他瘦削的身体会随Thor的每一次进攻做出敏感的回应，Loki捏着他手腕捏得非常紧，这让他略微地能凭直觉地意识到Loki是清醒的，并且也有足够的能力做些能阻止他的事情。

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：下章也是草草，真心的翻完这上中下的草我简直要飞升了.._:(´_`」 ∠):_ …
> 
> PS：这章形容锤锤被基基的屁股吸引住，好像初次见到毛线团的猫咪……  
> 于是我脑海中出现了猫咪用小肉垫拍基基屁股的景象  
> ……好淫秽，我自己去面壁_(:зゝ∠)_


	13. 草草（下）

但Loki没做什么，他只是不停喘息着且不再拱起屁股，算是个想拒绝Thor但又懒洋洋的举措，这让Thor一片空洞的脑海想当如果他们换个姿势，让他的配偶不那么难受或许可以解决这个问题。

所以他俯下身放低Loki的膝盖，让他平趴在床上，把一切都交给Thor继续深入，这让Loki的呻吟破碎断裂，他又扭动起来，臀部轻轻地挣扎着，而Thor正在叫嚷吵闹的人性也生出些安慰他的心思，他双手来回游移在Loki的脊背，亲吻着他脖颈处的那块烙印。

“就……就快好了”，Thor想都不想地说，这是他从Loki的举动出发、运用他仁慈的那部分思维能够说出的为数不多的字句，但现在统治着他的却是他的欲望，而那欲望是欲壑难填，况且显然是欲望来得更加凶猛。

“你……你都说了两次了”，Loki哽咽着，继续推搡着他手背。

Thor蹙蹙眉，他根本记不起来了。

然后Loki因为啜泣而说不出完整的话来，“哦！”这时Thor的理智接上正轨，他意识到了Loki不情愿的缘故。

因为他疼了，是自己弄疼Loki了。

Thor停下动作，但也不禁因为举动与他本身的欲望背道而驰而表情困苦，他肌肉紧绷，浑身都仿佛要痉挛一样，所以他跟随着Loki同时发出吼声，但又要克制自己要撞向Loki屁股的冲动，这个姿势与他不是很便利，同时Loki也不是很舒服，所以他再次利用间隙而微微挣扎起来。

但Thor的欲火依旧在灼灼燃烧着，所以他立刻上前，阴茎向前探出，双手摸向Loki的前胸让他的后背抵住自己而动弹不得，这种碰触的感觉再次撩拨起他的欲望呼啸般的穿梭过全身，他将Loki摁在身下仿佛是个宣言。

“Th-Thor！”Loki粗喘着，胡乱踢着双腿。

Thor在他肩胛处喘着粗气蹭弄着他的头发，他的阴茎颤动着在Loki漂亮的屁股上滴下粘液，这一切几乎都是水到渠成的，现在他们只需……

Thor在Loki肩膀上找到喜欢的位置一口咬下，同时放低腰胯，对准Loki阴道的位置，虽然Loki没有打开腿，但是也是有足够的空间让Thor握住阴茎抵到那个位置，而当他的阴茎触碰到湿润的阴唇的边缘时Thor全身的汗毛都要立起来了。

“THOR！”Loki再次尖叫。

Thor立即凭借直觉而停下，忽然想起他们为什么刚才这样不行的理由。

“Thor，求你”，Loki恳求着，声音嘶哑，而Thor羞愧地想到他是有多么表现得像个野兽，“别碰那里，别碰那！别碰那……”Loki的声音渐渐小下去，躲闪着屁股。

“对不起”，THor尽量吐字清晰地说，伴随着滑腻的水声Thor松开手。

“快弄完，弄完……”Loki低声说。

Thor的心不住下沉一面在Loki后背上蹭弄着额头，试图起想起更多的字句而向Loki道歉，但现在他唯一能运用的就是他自己的手，他松开Loki的手腕后抚摸着他，慢慢地在他后腰画圈，一面抬起他胯骨，让Loki能更顺畅地呼吸，但随着每一下对Loki的抚摸都让他越发向Thor靠近，后腰距离他不过几寸远，这让Thor按照想不知道刚刚的推拒是否出自真心。

他的双手愈发大胆起来，游弋到Loki腹部后鼓起勇气摸到他的阴茎时发现那里又已经完全勃起了，Thor恐怕那个会消失一样立即握住揉弄起来，Loki喘息着也扭动着，越发在他手中兴致勃发，Thor这时候意识到可能Loki刚才躲闪时向前可能不是因为要躲开他，而是去向身下的床垫渴求阻力。

这个举动让Thor更是兴奋起来，他热烈地抚慰着Loki，一面亲吻着他的肩膀生怕自己的诺言沦落。

“Thor……”，Loki喘着气叫道，他比Thor要湿多了，但这担忧和一脉相承的亢奋并不比Thor来得和缓，然后Loki再次扭摆着自己，随着每次在Thor手心中冲撞双丘也时时摩擦着Thor的欲望之地，仿佛在效仿Thor。

“最后一次”，Loki气喘吁吁地说，这瞬间点燃了Thor所有的期盼，“就最后试一次”，Loki重复了遍，然后重新向后挺起屁股，献出他最美妙的诚意。

同时Thor也如释负重了一般，他同时放开握着Loki阴茎的手而支在床垫上稳住身体，另一只握着自己的阴茎，记得不要弄错位置……然后世界仿佛在这一瞬分崩离析，Loki接纳了他的入侵让Thor吼出声来，这是他从不会相信自己能够发出的声音，然后Loki也附和着他呻吟，同时内壁也紧致而湿润地吮吸着他。

然而Thor脑海中的理性却抗争抗不过他奔腾的征服欲，他迅速地抽出后将Loki压倒，然后猛然握住他肩膀来将他翻转过身来平躺在床上，他握着Loki的膝盖分开后像上推去，停下来那么电光火石般的几秒钟去去注视他的阴道入口，那里是鲜红的，阴茎也是翘起的，胸口还横亘着数不清的红色指痕，而他的脸更是分毫也不像Thor第一印象中那个满面嘲讽的人，Loki脸颊湿润而双目圆睁，眉毛因为胆怯而蹙起，但Thor觉得那也可能是因为期望。

“Thor……”，Loki轻声地叫着，也在警告着他。

Thor低吼着回应，希望Loki能够听见他微乎其微的“我不会”，然后他将Loki拉近，将他双膝弯折到胸前，这让他的私处完全暴露在Thor眼前一览无余而羞赧地转过脸去，不过Thor敢说这样Loki也是更兴奋了，这一切都不完全是药物的作用。

“很好”，Thor强迫自己说，其实他想说“好美”。

然后他将自己的阴茎再次对准Loki的后穴，看到进入的那一刻Loki立即张开了嘴。

Thor也伸手握住Loki的阴茎，伴着自己抽插的频率而抚弄着那里，也察觉到可能此生是头一次见到这般美景，Loki的双手搭在头顶，捏紧着床垫，随着Thor的进攻也闭紧了眼睛，看起来不像是因为疼痛而是快感，这再次给了Thor信心所以他加快手速，虽然知道这不是自己最好的一次手活儿但也在尽力。

每次他深入的时候内壁都紧紧地包裹着，同时Thor的眼睛也是在饱食着这完美的景致，Loki像盛宴般铺陈在眼前而他生怕自己会停不下来，他直视着Loki前面那个水光润泽的缝隙，他知道那里或许会有更多的快感，但目前Loki却是不允许他去碰触哪里的，他完全可以理解为什么，但是他想——，不，他首先要向Loki证明他是个合格的配偶，证明他有足够的自控力，他会是最完美的配偶的，会尽善尽美地照料到他每一个要求。

他在拿定主意后愈发俯身将Loki弯折成两半，让他完全不能够伸展开身体，他们的肉体发出种马交配般的声音，一面手指捏紧了Loki屁股上丰满的臀肉。

这些都让Loki很久都没有缓过神来，直到Thor趁他不被将大拇指碰到他的阴蒂，这下偷偷摸摸的举动立即让Loki乍然惊醒般发出叫喊，受惊一般地挺起前胸，却意外地将胸口的果实送到Thor嘴边，但他随即抵御住了咬住那里的冲动。

“对不起”，他喃喃地说，将手指并拢覆盖在上面，阴茎愈发凶猛地撞击起来，然而那里却是比Thor预料中的还要湿润得多。

谢天谢地Loki这次没再追究，他喘息粗重，发出贪婪的声音也昭示着他的欲火熊熊，他牙齿紧紧地咬着眼睛也睁开直直地凝视着Thor的前胸，不管Thor是多么凶狠地出入他而都是贪心一般地挽留着，他的屁股又湿又滑，完美的伴侣，Thor心中想到，不知道看见Loki的双性体征时他到底该将他的振奋定义为何种程度，Loki身体的迎来送往带给他无尽的满足。

“啊！”Loki尖叫着，甚至伸出胳膊来握住自己的膝盖向两侧分开。

Thor更是如同个猛兽一般地抽动着，尽情欣赏着Loki的屁股和前胸，然后深深地将精液注入他的身体。

几秒钟后他才意识回归听到Loki同样气喘吁吁的声音，在Thor并不曾停手地抚弄着他阴茎时因为敏感而叫嚷着，想到如果能填满Loki的子宫让他后背都绷紧了，虽然这次不能够如愿，然后他低头看见Loki的精液喷射到了他的小腹，白色的液体粘满了他们的胸膛，这是Thor见过的最迷人至深的景象了，他愿将这珍藏到永远。

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：终于翻完这肉，有一万多字，躺尸……  
> 以及预告下这文下次的肉在18、19章，就是锤和基回地球之后  
> 青蛙喷血.gif


	14. 心事

Loki醒来的时候全身都痛极了。

不止是痛，或者很痛，而是浑身上下没有一处不痛，同时他也还很喉咙干渴，绝望一般地渴，他是被两只手摇晃而醒来的，他随即就意识到了那不是Thor的手，那手触感滑腻还冰冷，正推着他坐起来，他睁眼后发觉自己又回到原先那个小单间了，Thor也不在身边，但是他头脑太昏沉也没什么反应。

外星人们这次很耐心，他们等着Loki哆哆嗦嗦地双腿渐渐能够支撑住站立起来，他的大腿尤其要杀了他一样地痛死，所以他迫不得已地弯下腰去，膝盖打着战脚步蹒跚地走向打开的门外，他的胸部和屁股也都是火烧火燎的痛着，到处都觉得红肿生疼，还仿佛被拉伸过度。

灰色皮肤的外星人慢慢地扶着他到附近的一间室内，那里有淋浴喷头还有个桌子摆放着食物，他的肚子应景地叫了起来不过外星人首先拽着他走向浴室，他没有反抗地站立着，还因为睡眠有些眩晕和疼痛只有任由他们的帮助，他们给他浑身上下地清洗着，水喷射下来的时候尽职地给他拿浴巾擦拭。

当他们摸到他双腿间的时候Loki屏住了呼吸，不过有什么用呢，他们都……不过安慰的就是那些残留的证据也被一并洗涤干净，Loki站着任由他们作为，不知道他会不会因为浪费了一次宝贵的机会而被他们直接宣布死刑。

……他应该……应该就此放弃吗？他们已经有过一次，是有过性行为了，但Loki真的应该允许让他……？

被擦干身体后Loki穿上一件医疗用的长衣并终于在得到允许后在桌边坐下吃了起来，食物很简单，就是吐司鸡蛋烤肉而已，他狼吞虎咽地大口吞吃了起来，稍微觉得舒服些后又喝了杯递过来的水，他的手渐渐地不再颤抖头脑也稍微清醒了点，但这也同时带给他足够的神智意识到他过度使用过的后穴传来的感觉，他克制自己不去注意那个，但偏偏事与愿违同时也感觉到了他仿佛还在悸动的阴蒂的存在，最后他强迫自己吃光剩余的食物，觉得自己有点思虑过分了。

见到Amina走进来，带着她一贯的微笑在他身边坐下的时候Loki一点都没觉得惊讶。

“Loki，做得不错”。

Loki刚开始没理解她说的什么意思，直到他又被带进另外一间房间，那里满当当的都是只有科幻小说会描写到的那种医疗器械，Loki无动于衷地躺下，满脑子都还是和Thor在一起的时候他是多么厚颜无耻、都么不堪入目，即使在他们长谈过后……

“不幸地说我们最终决定你们不适合担任你即将定居区域的主管一职”，Amina的声音让Loki回神，“你们都非常优秀，但还欠缺些什么，尤其是你们在一起的时候，不过这也正是程序如此配对的原因，我们觉得选择另外一对更加妥当，即使他们稍有瑕疵却也是能够胜任的……”

Loki漠不关心地看着她。

然后突然有什么东西在那个全息屏幕上显现出来带走了Amina的注意力，她满意地笑了下，然后用她不合比例的纤长手指点击着那里：

“完美，我还以为你们可能会拖延上些时间呢，你们都是意志力很强的对不对，不过看啊，任务完成了。”

“就……就因为……我们没……没……也不代表即使你再我们放回去，……我们，我们就会——”

“没有那个必要了。”

Loki浑身一震，看着她专心致志地望着屏幕。

“……那你们现在准备杀掉我了吗？”他问道，心中有同等分量的期待和恐惧，Thor在哪里呢，是已经死了吗？或者说和另外一个愿意配合的人关在一起重新来过？

Amina停顿下来蹙眉望着他，又歪歪脑袋把手放在他膝盖上，没在意Loki的又是一哆嗦，“杀了你？不，Loki，你的身体所历经的变化之一正是这个，恭喜你，你怀孕了。”

Loki的心都不会跳了。

……

……

……

Loki觉得自己快疯了，也准备好去死了，不过后者没有成功，这都要归功于Amina的先进的心脏复苏手段。

第二天一整天他都在医疗室中度过，就跟最开始醒过来的那天别无二致，也是十二个人井然有序躺在一列床上，不过这次没人出声，也没人左顾右盼地看向别人，所有人都假装自己睡着了，不过他们的共同点就是所有人都经历了同样的噩梦，——他们都怀孕了。

不过为什么？

Loki或许知道为什么，要感谢Amin含糊其辞的解释，他的屁股从第一天醒来的时候就觉得不对劲，现在才彻底意识到问题出在哪里，他们对他身体进行的改变远远超乎于想象，他太震惊又不知该如何反应，他躺着望着天花板，脑子反复回复和Thor在一起的场景，而不去深思他的子宫入口一定是和肠道链接到一起了，就像肺部和食管也是链接的原理差不多。

这不是Thor的错，他时不时地想到，同时也知道自己恐怕要在重新见到Thor后的第一眼就要劈头盖脸地将错误归咎到他身上，但这不是Thor的错，这些都始于Loki失去了自控力，尤其是他们都在被下了迷药的情况下，这就更不能怪罪Thor了。

他们大概在一起度过了几个小时，Loki在幻觉和真实间徘徊了太久记不起具体的时间，但Thor却是清醒的时候要比他多，总是能在恰当的时机将Loki拉上床好像总能及时知道他掉下去了似的，想到这他脸颊通红同时也更是暗自庆幸此刻没人和他交谈，他很需要此刻的私人空间。

那感觉真的很好，虽然最后有点过度，他还记得差不多在最后的什么因为些难以启齿的原因还对Thor警告了什么，不过归根结底还是好上天。

不过这些还是会有后果的，即使他们勉力避免也未能如愿，他知道自己真的无法去怪罪Thor，尤其他才是不知羞耻地恳求着Thor的那个，他们怎么可能知道——

现在Loki刻意让自己的双手远离腹部，让自己冷静，他还能说些什么呢，他从未觉得如此对自己的人生失去掌控，如此……

他想要Thor回来，尤其是躺着这些陌生人中间和看着路过的外星人的时间愈久，他就愈发巴望Thor的出现，他渴望他坚实温暖的怀抱，他觉得他避免不了在再次看到Thor的第一眼后就要满面通红，同时他也觉得自己毫无掩饰，一切都无所遁形而让自己袒露无疑和脆弱无助，他知道现在的自己好像个粘人的小贱人，但他过去的几年显然过的并不顺心而现在近况愈发糟糕，但Thor却是他有可能交往到的第一个朋友，而且甚至会比外星人预料的那样发展得更为亲密。

第一百次地在床上Loki对自己嗤笑出声，这些都是他自己的错，如果最后他不是被药物所迷惑了心智，Thor说不定真的能恪守自己的诺言，他们也说不定现在还困在里面。

可是然后呢。

 他们会饥饿到绝望，或者被迫向动物一样在房间的角落里方便，这两个哪个都听起来都不甚入耳，或者难道这样也好，既然他们毫无选择，也许他们最后都会被外星人处死，不过谁知道呢，他或许明天死，或许一年后死，天有不测风云。

但这个小生命怎么办。

Loki摇摇头，拒绝去想。

虽然Loki有时候顽固但他的决心却在一点点土崩瓦解，这不是在做梦，他也无法假装自己的身体没被改造或者忽略他即将要有个孩子的事实，就他所知地球也不再是从前的地球了，超过一半的生命也消逝无痕了，他也没有自由、无法随心所欲，就如同他不管情愿与否他都是怀孕了要生孩子，这些都是被迫的，就如同他被迫和Thor发生关系一样。

他无声地哭泣着，也想到自己了曾经的学生，想到他们也会面对自己这般可怖的处境，他想象不出他们会有多害怕、多困惑、多痛苦，他讨厌自己的无助，讨厌在见到Clint后还失去了他，他讨厌那些外星仇敌们的所做作为，他永远也不会原谅他们，永远不会对他们说的任何理论产生共鸣，任何一个人类都不会的，但同时他也知道Stark说得对，也许……也许有一天他们会奋起反抗，有一天……那时，他有了自己的孩子。

要说自己从未设想过怀孕那一定是在撒谎，但因为他总是遇人不淑，约会的对象总不是好人，这些想法也仅仅存在于想象的层面而已，他们没一个是做父亲的料他才不愿意为他们怀孕，所以那只是个最秘密的幻想，他渴望有个思慕他、宠爱他的丈夫，而这个不知羞愧的男人也会不分昼夜地去爱抚、崇敬他身体的每一寸皮肤，迫切地想要填满他与他诞育后代，然后再快乐地看他腹部隆起像个世界上最好的男人那样照料他，他的丈夫还会与他玩笑，与他逗趣说他这模样又是多么放荡、多么美艳，还有他们的孩子一定会……

Thor是有些粗枝大叶，或者说看起来有些，不过现在也很难以貌取人，还有他说过他很久前就想要孩子了对吗？

Thor无疑是用他的善良带给Loki重重一击，他总是那么慷慨，他也暗自在心里诅咒Amina和那套配对系统，这匹配程序肯定不合理，Loki真是不敢相信，同时又是那么庆幸，当他恐慌时，Thor是镇定的；当他寒冷时，Thor是温暖的；当他尖叫时，Thor会温柔地回应；当他闷闷不乐时，Thor也会找出事情来帮他分心；当他哭泣的时候Thor会来安抚他，即使那哭泣来的毫无缘由……

难道心甘情愿地接受些天上掉下来的更好的东西不好吗？

他在这间医疗室里呆得时间不算得长，但他却觉得自己好像又成了十八岁，不管他被注射了什么药剂，都让他神志清醒无法入睡，觉得比以往任何时候都要活力充沛，觉得感官更加敏锐，然而任何关于和Thor一起的证据和痛感也都消退了，除了唯一的那个。

……

……

……


	15. 重逢

餐厅的大堂里挤满了人，那是很宽阔的房间，有着数不清的餐桌和长条椅，看起来像学校或者说是监狱，这两者其实也没什么太大区别呢，不过好处就是Loki终于可以逃脱圈禁自己的小屋和医疗用床，这景象可真是久违啊。

Loki是很长时间没有看过这么大的房间和这么多人了，他很快就意识到这里是改造后的两类人都有，每个人都看起来很干净，穿着统一的灰色外衣，不过这里尴尬的气氛很显而易见，不然呢，想必这里的所有人都经历了那番龌蹉的事情然后最终选择了妥协，还有一半的男人是在代行女人的职责，这里是有多少人反抗无果后被强暴的？会有多少人是至死不渝最后被处决呢？又是有多少人困居于此，有着类似于他和Thor那样的想法呢，他们又是自愿的吗？

他身后的门被打开有人走了进来，Loki向前几步，看着一队伍人鱼贯而入，他不自觉地注视着他们，很难做到不去注视的，而他们脸上的表情，要么是无动于衷，要么是参杂着愤恨的，Loki立即觉得不舒服起来，他把胳膊抱在胸前好像生怕他们的目光会穿透他的衣服。不过Amina还说过所有的罪犯都被处死了是不是？也许他这人归根结底还是太神经过敏了些，但他当然会觉得暴露，觉得无助，尤其是他的身体经过彻底改变后，他恍惚间感受到了前所未有的威胁。

“Loki！”

让他如释负重的声音突然传来，是Thor从另一队伍中跑出来，穿过好几排桌子到他身边，他脸上是一贯的笑容还有些微的紧张，他指指自己的队列，“我，呃，我好像看到你的学生了，还有我们那地区的新主管，我还给你留了盘子……如果你想和我坐一起的话。”

Loki忽然之间闻到了他的味道，从其他的混乱味道中分辨出来，虽然因为洗澡和换衣服后淡了许多，但还是能够辨认，他觉得自己终于能够安下心来，有些微微的脸红。

他不假思索地点点头，能够别傻愣愣的杵在这里当然好，他一定是特别显眼才被Thor发觉的，Thor很快就环住了他的肩膀，把他从众人的注视下带走。

虽然这情景很像以前，就是有朋友啊同事啊之类的聚集在一起，但现在一起都变了，让Loki更是比以往任何时候都不好受，此刻他虽然不需要Thor在他身边宣告主权，但同时想到Thor能帮他阻挡一切不适这让他的新器官有些微微的兴奋和悸动，他的自尊仿佛和他的生理上的欲望在进行一场激烈的生死抉择般的鏖战。

当他们走到桌边的时候Loki瞪大了眼睛：

“Clint！”

他叫道，然后松了口气笑了起来，上前拥抱了他，他们同时发出喊声，但当他们的胸部撞到一起时立即敏感地分开，Clint清清嗓子，差异感丝毫不比他少，想必他所经历的和Loki一样，Loki握握他的胳膊问道，“Clint，你还好吗？”

“啊我还好，”Clint的声音要比Loki以为的平稳得多，不论如何Loki都是成年人了，而且他不得不承认在那么不堪的时刻他还是最终享受到了的，那么Clint的情况呢？

“啊又是你。”

Loki转过头，发现是Tony Stark坐在桌对面出声的时候大大地翻了个白眼又长叹一声，Clint把他拽向空着的座位，让他坐在自己和Thor中间。

“所以你也找了个金发壮汉，没创意”，Tony说，一面往嘴里扔着薯条，Loki看向和Tony坐在一起的那个壮实的金发男，对方正伸出手来问好，Loki敏感地发觉Tony撇了下嘴角，

“嗨，我叫Steve Rogers。”

“当过兵？”

Steve挑挑眉，“对。”

“看得出”，Loki耸耸肩一面坐下来，尽量克制自己别太靠近Thor，但他们餐桌下的大腿已然贴在一起了，觉察到自己双腿间的新器官的边缘在敏感地收缩时Loki脸颊都红了，他真怕一会自己站起来后会发现裤裆那里湿了一大片，不过那肯定不会发生的，女人们之前是怎么处理这种事情的，他可从来没经历过，而且感觉自己更夸张了，不禁思索起了卫生巾的用途。

Thor清清嗓子，努力笑得更自然些，“你认识Tony Stark？”

Loki叹口气，拿起自己面前盘子里的薯条不怎么优雅地塞到嘴里，“最开始醒来的时候我们在同一间屋子。”

“是我找到了你学生，别客气”，Tony朝Clint的方向飞了根薯条而后者却敏捷地接过。

“他还记得我”，Clint说，用薯条指了指Tony。

 Loki却瞪着他直到Clint慢慢停止咀嚼后，干涩地吞咽了一声。

他问道，“怎么了？”

Loki的凝视也吸引了他人的目光，但他们的困惑很快在Loki出声后一目了然，“是，……是谁？”

“我，呃，你不会想知道的”，Clint的眼角避向别处。

“他弄伤你了吗？他也在这间屋子里吗？”

“我不知道……不过没事——”

“是谁！”Loki厉声叫道，他从座位上站起环顾四周，看着附近的人群，忽然之间他觉得自己的怒火足以撂倒一头野牛。

Tony摆摆手貌似想息事宁人的样子，“嘿小母马，不如让你家那个替你打坏蛋？”

“Stark！”

“哦对不起长官。”

“上帝啊……”

“啊先生们没事的！拜托，真没事的，谢谢你们但是真没事”。Clint先制止了Steve和Tony后再去拽Loki的胳膊。

Loki恼火地坐下，怒视着Tony和其他向这边投过视线的人们，“我可以解决自己的事情”，他抱住胳膊，免得碰到Thor，而Thor正安静地坐着，表情看起来很复杂，看来他们有不少要说的了，Thor知道这件事吗？肯定知道，他那么冷静。

Tony把胳膊搭在Steve肩膀上，后者激灵了一下，“没错，但关键就是在你不用和任何人打架了，你没观察过周围嘛，我们看起来就好像被角斗士们包围的战利品婊子们，反正不管怎样，我最爱的小胡子还是在的。”

“快闭嘴，Stark”，Loki怒道，揉搓着自己的太阳穴努力不去想Clint是如何被强暴的，还有他自己最后又是怎么表现的像个热情的贱人的，这不能怪Thor，但他又想不要太纠结，要是他能认识到自己或者干脆归罪于外星人好了。

Steve推开Tony的手，“Stark，拜托。”

“怎样，想教训我一通？”

“你不会激怒我的。”

“这又是哪一出？”Thor问道，看向不停对Steve上下其手的Tony。

Steve叹口气，又用手掌支撑着下巴尽量与那个亿万富翁拉开距离，“他总是挑战我看会不会打他。”

Loki坏笑着挑起眉毛，“那说不定你真该打他，反正他又不是女人，对不对？”

Tony直直地看向Steve，身体也转过去，“我是吗，Steve？”他故意用无辜的语气问道。

Steve不好意思地换个姿势，“我跟你说过了，我不是——”

Thor和Loki明白他们的言下之意后都看向别处，Thor叹口气，“Stark你好好看看，我们这些能坐在这里的都是选择妥协的。”

“不用理他，反正我是不用怀疑，他那么阅人无数，肯定是不消说是用那套成功哄骗了全纽约的不管模特还是站街女的技术骗了Steve的”，Loki一面说一面往嘴里塞着薯条，避免说出不雅的笑话，反正他觉得要是Tony主动，Steve绝对拒绝不了的。

“哦没有，我可不是没有目的的”，Tony说道，“我只是在试图激发出他的阴暗面，好知道我到底是和谁在打交道，如果不知道问题出在哪可怎么解决问题呢。”

“真不会发生的”，话音刚落Steve就答道，脸上都涨红了。

Tony伸手拍了拍Steve的脸颊，而Loki暗想到Steve怎么可能抗拒得住呢。

“就是确认下喽，哥们儿。”

Loki蹙蹙眉又展开，“既然这个不是困扰你们的问题，那你们是如何……”

“当然是尽可能地顽抗了很久，但我的膀胱可就不是那么值得信任了”，Tony说道，Steve在一边摇摇头，埋头吞咽着。

“那你们妥协就是因为为了去小便？”Loki挺不敢置信。

“没，我的意思是我在里面解决了。”

“而如果你还记得的话，这就是我们彻底失去控制的根源”，Steve辩论道。

“显然在地上尿尿是有后果的，首先会有味道，我们就彻底受不了，然后就……”

Loki看向Thor的时候脸色也红了，真祈祷他不会开口讲他们的经历和接下来的后果，而且就算现在看来他还是觉得如果当时他们的选择是用他的……他的那个新器官的恐惧也丝毫不减，但Thor并不作声地坐着，好像也挺紧张的。

“嘿，等他们放我们回去来我家开派对怎样，哦对不起，这样可以嘛甜心？”

Clint大笑着，Thor也哈哈笑着，同情地看着被Tony挽住胳膊的Steve，他可真是个就爱寻求存在感的小贱人，或者说专门要把Steve逼疯的存在。

“他喝多了？”Thor问道。

Tony抬起手指，“我会喝多的，等我们回去我首先要弄个酿酒厂出来，我三年前看过怎么酿酒，肯定不会太复杂。”

 Clint刚想欢呼，Loki就一副嘲讽的样子，“他们不会同意的，首先你知道——”

“这不行，只要我有一天不同意，我就阻止你的，你不能把自己喝到烂醉再伤害到无辜的孩子”，Steve说道，看着Loki和Tony同时向他投来气愤的瞪视。

“那你是要怎么阻止我？”Tony大声问道，又吸引来不少周围人的目光。

这次Steve并不退缩地迎着Tony的目光，“那个？我要好好考虑。”

“Clint。”

他们同时抬起头，Loki这才看见有个男人站在Clint身边，手里拿着餐盘。

“Coulson？”Loki诧异地问道，和Clint一起站起身来。

“Laufeyson先生，你还活着”，Coulson微笑着说，但他的眼睛却看向Clint，后者正尴尬地站着。

Loki浑身的血液都要沸腾了。

“……就是他？”他不敢置信地叫道，他觉得快要窒息了一般，怒火都要从耳朵里喷射出来了，“你和——？”

Coulson后退一步，把盘子挪到另一只手，“Loki——”

Loki却上去直接重重地打了他一拳，Coulson侧身摔倒盘子也脱手而出，Loki又扑上去，而在他想要第二次出手前就有好多双手同时拉住了他，Thor和Clint的声音是最慌乱的，显然混乱中他们也被踢了好几脚，又被赶过来阻止他们的外星人守卫们打了几下，人群顿时乱作一团。

“分开！分开！”守卫们叫喊的声音即使隔着头盔也十分尖锐，他们举起电击棒，人群立即散开只剩下Coulson在当地，Loki抓住机会要有上前，却不妨有人从身后抱住他躲开了正要拽他的守卫，Loki不停地挣扎着，随后他身后的人发出一声尖叫，然后Loki听见他倒地的声音，连同自己也一块摔倒在地。

……

……

……

一个小时后Thor醒来，微微地晃动了下，Loki立刻靠上前，看着Thor低吼了声慢慢眯着眼睛睁开：

“Loki……？”

“是我，你为什么要那样做？”Loki问道，从他额头前拂开碎头发。

“做什么，我怕你受伤。”

Loki翻个白眼，想生气，但他心里只有暗自的感激，“Amina说我不会有事的，因为……因为那个的缘故，但他们以为你会误伤到我，所以电击了你，抱歉。”

Thor坐直起身，仔细地看着他，“你还好吧。”

“我没事”。

Thor看向他的小腹，气氛好像立刻严肃起来，这是分开后他们第一次在房间中独处，而在Thor的目光注视下Loki不禁有些畏缩。

Thor深吸口气，“……他们说……”

所以Thor是知道的，“那你告诉别人了吗，比如Stark？”

“没有，我应该告诉别人吗？”

“不，当然不”。

Thor挺直上半身，抓住Loki的胳膊免得他躲闪，“我很抱歉，Loki，我本该……现在……”

“这不是你的错。”Loki低吼了声，在Thor温暖的手掌下不想让自己有任何反应，说到底他才是最先放弃的那个，他从来就不该相信自己的自控力的。

“那我弄疼你了吗，你没事吗？”

“上帝啊我没事”，Loki说，把手按在Thor的胸膛上推开他，Thor松开手后向后坐，然后目光仍然不自觉地落在他依然平坦的腹部。

“那么你……你有不舒服吗？哪里疼吗？”

Loki闭上眼睛深吸口气，吸入了满腔的Thor的味道，“没有，我哪里都不疼，没什么感觉，当然也可能是因为药物的作用。”

Thor点点头，喉咙间吞咽了一声，一面把手伸到后背去挠了挠被电击的地方。

“那现在呢，我们快回地球去了吗？”Thor为了打破平静而问道。

“显然现在是被称作‘Terra’了”，Loki喃喃地说，抚了把自己的太阳穴叹口气，如果他当时真的死了那么现在可轻省多了，也不用在Thor看着他的内心里满是愧疚。

Thor换个姿势，微微缩短了他们之间的距离，“如果……如果你不想和我说话，我是理解的。”

“他们一定会让我们住在一起的，他们才是真正的敌人，我们间没有争吵的必要。”

Thor再次上前握住Loki的手，用力捏了下直到Loki抬头看他，“那我一定不会让你失望的，我发誓，我会做所有你让我做的事情，任何事情……”

Loki扯回自己的手，感觉到自己身体微微发热的时候蹭了把自己的手掌心，“那就……就让我们假装都是被关在检疫所里，一起都正常……然后再忽略生病的那部分。“

“好”，Thor说，眼睛仍旧时不时地瞄过他腹部，而且还有控制住自己的手不去碰Loki十分难受，最后他又放低声音问道，“那你……真的没事？”

Loki蹙蹙眉，“有点担心Clint。”

“那那个家伙是谁？”

“以前是学校的英语老师，等我再看见他一定要杀了他。”

Thor看着他微笑了下，“那记得一定要挑选个我在附近的时机，万一你需要我帮忙摁住他呢。”

Thor很会说话，Loki也情不自禁地回笑，“谢谢。”

“顺便说下，你的右勾拳真不错。”

“我第一次尝试。”

“真的，那你真有天赋，我现在知道他们为什么不让我们做主管了。”

“他们早就在我打人前就决定了，可别怪我。”

“我没有！那只能说他们很有先见之明了。”

“你觉得你能做个好领导嘛？”

“我会努力尝试……不过Rogers看起来就很合适。”

“Stark才不，他比我还糟，不过他好像可以自己研究出大杀伤力武器的。”

“他是个天才发明家，我觉得就是因为这个原因才选择他们的，我倒是不介意在未来还能有电视看。”

“混蛋们”，Loki咒骂了声，没理会Thor的笑容，他将双臂扶住自己的小腹，不知道自己该是什么感觉，甚至到现在也不敢确认这是否是真实，“……或许我们该逃跑到森林里，他们总不会时时刻刻都监视我们的。”

“那你想要我和你一起吗？”

“嗯哼，我总不能在揣着这个的时候还干重活，你觉得呢，这个也是你的，只不过现在是我装着而已”，说着他有些脸红了，他试着让自己的语调更随意或者满是嘲讽，不过他还是发觉Thor依旧一脸崇敬地望着他。

“如果你想去的话我可以带你去任何地方，这……这本来就是我为数不多的能做的。”

虽然他的自尊仍然在线，但是听了Thor的坦白后Loki觉得胸口暖暖的，发自深处的从未感受过的，都是那些该死的外星人们弄得好事！“那我是不会吃鹿或者马的”，他默认了后说道，然后让Thor将他抱起放在自己膝盖上，重新将他宣为己有。

“他们会提供些家畜，你肯定会有培根和鸡蛋吃的，我们还可以带着些上路，如果你真的要跑走的话。”

“反正我只知道我肯定不会去负责宰杀或者清理内脏的，我会吐的。”

“不敢肯定我不会，不过那也是我的职责，都在这里装着呢”，说着Thor点点自己的脑袋。

Loki暗自磨了磨牙，知道Thor一定是在故意展示自己的能耐，即使他不是有意为之，他原来是个消防员，结过婚的生活在现实世界中的，这和他们的未来还有他那份骑士精神又是多么的违和，但话说回来，呆在Stark旁边的Steve看起来可没这么热忱，其他被改造的人类也是如此，说不定Thor真就是天生喜欢这样的。

“我累了”，他嘟囔了一声，因为思虑过多而脑袋沉沉的。

Thor挪开了些，让Loki躺在面向墙壁的那侧，Loki虽然也不是很喜欢两侧都被包围起来，但是终于能再次被包围在Thor的怀抱里、阻拦外界的所有，他有就没什么力气去否认这感觉有多么好，身处这没有时间感的地方紧挨着Thor的身体，他很快就觉得安全然后熟睡了。

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：基基画风越来越人妻了噜，不过不能怪他，真是没人疼没人爱好多年，然后天上掉下个锤锤，金发大胸颜值高人好活儿也好，干嘛不抓紧喽，娇妻表示md光是看看就好湿(◡ᴗ◡✿)


	16. 温情

他们醒来的时候看见眼前有灰蒙蒙的阴影，是Loki先醒的，第一个意识是身后有个巨大的热源，然而第二个就是有几根冰冷的手指捏向他胳膊，他仓皇间的举动也惊醒了Thor，他立即翻身坐起，下意识地伸出胳膊把Loki拦到身后好像要保护他，这个举动仿佛让Loki的脸红到了头发根，同时也暗自庆幸现在在Thor背后他看不见自己，而Thor正对着屋子里两个灰色皮肤的外星人努力瞪大他睡意迷蒙的双眼。

“Loki，跟我们出来”，一个外星人慢慢地开口说道，张嘴的方式十分古怪。

“为什么？”Thor立即警惕地问道，如果是不明就里的人听来Thor的声音就像喝醉了的人在大动肝火似的。

“所有的服从者们（subs）都接受一些日常生活方面的培训，Loki很快会送回来的。”

“那是什么？什么日常生活？”Thor一边问一边调整了个更为有利的姿势，而Loki在他背后却因为被直接称作“服从者”而瞠目结舌，Thor却没有注意到这个，更别提他们的说法是“Loki会被送回来的”，好像他是双无关紧要的鞋子，这时Loki瞟了眼门口发现已经有一队伍的人，而上次Amina组织的给胸部做激光的那次很相似，但这次又要做什么？

站在队伍最前面的是个黑人，抱着胳膊一脸面色不善的样子，第二个人看起来则心不在焉的，他没有穿上衣，同时Loki也敏感的发现了这队人也都是胸部隆起的。

同时突然之间Loki也因为被一大队伍的人目击到了他正在和几十个小时前才酣畅淋漓草了一顿的人好像两个惊惶不已的紧紧拥抱在一起的山顶洞人而感受到了双倍的羞愧和尴尬。

“Loki很快就回来”，外星人再次说，然后退出门外，和另外几个站在队伍中的人一起等着他们俩。

“能不能快点啊哥们儿”，那个脸色不怎么好的黑人不耐烦地说，

Thor把只手放到他胳膊上，“Loki。”

Thor手掌心的热度即使隔着一层衣袖也仿佛要灼伤了他，Loki很快避开了他的手，不然呢。

他们俩意识到周围的目击人群后尴尬地对视了片刻，直到Loki走下床来，一面努力克制住去抚摸Thor的冲动。

“我该走了。”

Thor蹙蹙眉后点头，然后侧过身子让Loki通过，这时候好像再临别拥抱未免太明显了。

“我会回来的”，Loki好像在面向他们俩人保证道，而Thor的表情又是不知所措又是疑惑。

Loki很快走出房间，刻意地把双臂遮掩在胸前。

服从者们（subs），听起来还真一点都不拐弯抹角呢，不过这个称呼也不是全无道理。

一路上队伍也还加入不少人进来，各色人类都有，高的矮的，强壮的瘦弱的，毛发旺盛或是稀疏的，黑人白人，但所有人都一语不发，或者说是在外星人的强制要求下作声不得，然后Loki还看见了Stark和他那搓眼熟的小胡子，但Loki没去和那个天才或者是Clint坐在一起，他坐在刚刚知道了名字叫Sam Wilson的那个黑人旁边，意料之外的发觉他也是曾经是个军人。

“胡说八道”，过了片刻后看见Amina出现在平屏幕面前开始讲解起他们生活中会出现的问题时Sam喃喃地骂道，

他们正听到性行为这部分，被告知说在进行肛门性交后不要不清理就立即阴道性交，他们本还以为会讲些更文明的话题呢，这里也是让Loki听得极为愤慨，不过他没什么力气去发表任何冷嘲热讽，同时也提不起精神来，更别提这里所有的人都有功能健全的阴部器官，又想到自己肚子里那个东西后Loki淡漠地皱起了鼻子，而且他十分肯定眼下他更不想听到关于那个方面的任何话题。

“我真是受不了了”，Sam盯着自己的膝盖说。

“是想死还是回地球？”

“回地球……，我还想好好活着有朝一日报复回来。”

Loki不觉得弯起嘴角，“那我一定要记得把你介绍给Tony Stark，你们肯定谈得来，还有他的……”，他又迟疑了下，因为选出这个字眼而心中一动，“……配偶也是个军人，你们可以组团。”

“来复仇？听起来像此生宏愿。”

这个想法让Sam也微笑了下，不过笑容很短暂，Loki也笑了下，第一次试着想象自己生活在可以预测的未来中。

“如果有任何人，不论服从者（sub）或者主宰者（dom）对你们有肢体上的冲动，请向你所在区域的主管汇报，智慧生物间的争斗并不比动物间少，而我们必须要学会控制自己，野蛮行为只能留在过去。”Amina在台上说道。

“那他们恐怕会大开眼界了”，Sam不屑地说，自得地笑着，“男人们都能因为袜子打起来。”

“如果能生活在更理性的社会没什么不好”，Loki低声说，一面想不知道Amina和她的同类为他们建造的世界会是什么样？没有性别歧视、不公正待遇？没有偏见和暴行？那样的世界是可能存在的吗？Amina似乎是有信心的，她还在宣讲些惩罚措施和绝对禁止的行为，设立了一个看起来绝对公正的司法条例。

Loki在听到他们晚上睡觉的时候门是不会上锁的时候很不满，他可不愿意听到晚上人们行房的声音成为日常，但谁不想活在一个没有暴政和邪恶的社会呢？一个所有的琐事都不复存在、人们都不再争名夺利的世界？Loki是愿意生活在那样的世界里的，而他也是很想念以前Amina在私人的空间里跟他说话、而他又置之不理的时刻，就跟现在Sam的表现也没什么两样。

“不会有那种东西的”，Sam皱着眉头，然后又看向Loki，“你是被和谁拴在一条绳上了，还应付得来吗？”

Loki咬住牙齿，希望自己别脸红而出卖自己，他吞咽了一声，双臂交叉在小腹。

“是啊还好，你呢，我能看得出你是斗争了一番吧”，他看向Sam肌肉结实的胳膊，“你的那位一定没预料到吧。”

“对，他是没料到”，Sam说，“但他的情况也是不是我意料之中的”

Loki对细节很不感兴趣，不管最后他们是自愿与否或者Sam到底抵抗了多久都是。

几分钟后台上的讲解就过渡到了关于怀孕的这个令人望而生畏的话题，Amina甚至还鼓励他们提问或者对内容提出任何方面的质疑，她还一副洋洋自得的样子，不过如果他们是私下里，Loki还说不定真的要质问她之后还会有生理期的问题是不是在故意折辱他们，他们这些进化得比较先进的生物肯定知道如何一劳永逸的，他可不希望自己那里还会出血，想想就毛骨悚然，不过在获知了这方面知识的原理之后Loki又意识到真是愿意有生理期一辈子也不想再怀上个孩子来。

谢天谢地的是他不是这堆人里唯一浑身难受的，他从这些陌生人身上也得到了不少安慰，他本想去环顾人群有没有Stark的，但人群实在过分庞大，并没有找到。

差不多又是一个小时的讲解过后，Loki才意识到这些顶多能算做序言而已，他们又被排成队伍进行下一步关于日常生活方面的培训，这个培训内容差不多就跟字面含义一样，都是些生活中各种尝试之类的废话。

不过这些也不能完全给一概而论成废话，Loki倒希望全是废话就好了，然后他还能假装成一切全没发生，但如果真的被迫要去照顾和喂养一个新生的小生命那么这些知识还真的不可或缺，Loki不得不承认，事到临头的时候如果还能尽然有序总比两眼一抹黑要好得多。

而且现在关于未来的一丝丝细节越来越真切地呈现在他眼前时Loki也就没什么时间自怨自艾了，他虽然单身太久但那是出自他自己的一厢情愿，而他现在的命运由不得自己掌控，他真想被洗脑然后从头来过。

孩子们，农场，捕鱼，清洁，健康，天气，药剂，防身术，各种各样的知识被灌输到他的脑海，——他们都被绑在凳子上，眼睛被蒙上还有个冰冷的仪器盖在头上，这过程不痛苦，就是太杂乱太反复了，Loki很快就在结束前晕了过去。

……

……

……

“Loki？Loki？”

Loki慢慢地醒来，感受到肩膀上有个温暖的力道在摇晃着他，Thor的声音渐次从梦中变得清晰，而且床的质感也是熟悉的，这让Loki猛然间坐起然后环顾四周，最后一件他记得事情是他紧紧地握着椅子扶手，一时间有些恍然。

“没事的，你回来了，你是安全的。”

Loki蹙蹙眉，然后看清后眼前的是Thor，正靠在他身边。

“你可以从盐块的结晶状态中看出是否即将有降水……”

Thor眨眨眼，“你说什么？”

Loki坐直起身，揉揉自己的太阳穴，“他们弄得，我突然之间知道了很多东西。”

“哦哦，好吧，我就知道会有这些的，来吧”，Thor伸出手扶住他的后脑，拉开他的手后替他揉起穴位来。

Loki却发着抖止住了他，嘴唇哆嗦着挥开他的手，Thor立即就后退了，看着他的脸色。

“我发誓我不会伤害你的，不过你有我的允许可以在我失误的时候打我。”

Loki干哑地笑了声后站了起来，好像要适应头脑中的这些新知识，山羊奶是要比牛奶滋补得多？随着妊娠时间变长他的屁股也会变大？（为了避免这个医疗上可以有解决措施的吧？）还有据说在水中生育是很容易的？他现在根本没有力气去理清这些东西！

“我能为你做点——”

“你能为我做什么！”Loki大声地叫道，“来啊，你能告诉我怎么样我能感觉好点吗？这么个小破盒子里连个呼吸的地方都没有，倒是有足够的地方不碰到对方是吧，啊？你怎么能让我感觉好点，你什么都做不了！我受不了!都要完蛋了！所有——所有的这些——都没有——！”

直到Thor把他摁到自己胸前的时候Loki才意识到自己哭了起来，他擦掉脸颊上的泪水后依偎进那双健壮的胳膊，Thor的胸膛很结实也很真实，所以Loki闭上眼睛啜泣着，已经不知道自己在做什么了，他在Thor的胸上胡乱地蹭着自己的脸，把泪水弄得到处都是，不停地哭着，但这次感觉不一样，有着Thor在亲吻他的额头和摩挲他的后背感觉和以往的那些很不一样，Thor还会在他耳边絮絮地念叨着什么即使他正哭着不能听的真切。

Thor让他慢慢地止住哭声，直到Loki觉得自己浑身乏力而倒下的时候充作他的枕头，差不多用他哭肿的眼睛瞪着天花板有一个半小时的时候他现在装满了新知识的脑袋提示他说性快感能够有效地缓解头痛，而在他停止哭泣后Thor就不再说什么了，只是把手垫在Loki脑袋下面，呼吸缓缓变得平稳。

又是片刻后Loki确认自己能够吐字清晰后才转过脸去看Thor的脸，Thor也看着他，然后Loki捏捏他的胳膊。

那个触感很温暖很安心，他吞咽了一声，“你难道不害怕吗？”

Thor张张嘴后眼睛看向别处，似乎不知道如何措辞，他轻轻地抚摸着Loki直到开口：

“我害怕，我当然害怕，但是在经历过他们对做的一切后，我更害怕会让你失望，如果能够帮助到你也是在帮我自己，让我能专心地……关心你”，Thor说到后面很不好意思似的下，满是歉意地说，“你不要误会我，我不是不相信你的能力，只是……只是如果我能更全神贯注于不让你害怕，那我自己也就没什么功夫去害怕了。”

这么久以来Loki震惊到了，脸上表情有点茫然，Thor说的话他是立刻就明白了，但或许是他神情太呆滞，Thor又开口语无伦次下去：

“我，我知道我听起来好像在责怪、责怪什么，可这些想法是真的，当时在餐厅里我真恨不得掏出每一个那么看你、让你不舒服的人的喉咙出来，还有早些时候我知道他们可能会对你做什么时不想让你走，我没法，……我没法看着你哭却不做任何补救的措施，这是……是我的职责，我愿意这么做，能让我保持理智，只要能不让你害怕，我也就不害怕，其他的都不重要。”

Loki的嘴唇不可抑制地颤抖起来，他的眼眶也很快就积满了泪水，Thor低吼了一声，好像看见Loki落泪会真的让他痛心，然后他轻手擦掉了Loki的泪水好像生怕他是个易碎的陶瓷娃娃。

“真的会痛的”，Thor笑着说，“看着就很痛，我不知道该怎么形容，但真的很疼，在我心里。”

“我没事”，Loki立刻胡乱地擦掉泪水，让自己的情感别激荡的那么过分，“不用担心我。”

“我知道”，Thor说，语气很肯定，“那就告诉我这个心急的粗人。”

Loki虚弱地笑了下，他垂下头好不去看Thor的眼睛，然后调整了下姿势更贴近了他，

“我愿意”，他轻声说。

Thor靠过来看着他的眼睛，“愿意什么？”

Loki磨了下牙齿，想到这里浑身羞赧得发热，这是他第一次要控制住自己撒谎的冲动。

“愿意什么？”Thor心急地追问。

Loki低吼了声后在Thor的前胸上蹭了下自己的额头，深深地呼吸了口他新鲜的汗液味道，这让他双眼湿润然后再次挫败地低叹：

“我愿意，当你说……，我愿意的”，他用Thor几乎听不到的声音说，也不知道他听懂了没。

然后Thor继续爱抚着他，搂紧他的腰，漫过他的脸、头发和脖颈。

“你再试着明确一点？”

Loki点点头，咬着牙齿免得自己继续说出些使自己或Thor羞愧的话来，不过有这样一个强壮可以依靠的身躯感觉真好，这让他恍惚觉得一切都会变好，Thor是愿意照顾他的，愿意提供给Loki他渴求多年的东西，而他更是没有任何拒绝的理由，即使还是有很多Thor身上他不了解的地方可那又有什么要紧呢？以前是以前，而现在是崭新的开始，即使这种新生活会可怕、会陌生但那只是开始，而Thor也会在这，会陪着他走下每一步，他想不出任何一个拒绝Thor的理由。

“……我愿意和消防员约会。”

THor在他头顶微笑了起来，然后用嘴唇磨蹭着他脖颈处的烙印直到他们都渐渐睡熟。

……

……

……


	17. 新家

回地球的日期很快被提上了日程。

差不多在Loki的印象中过了三天后，（不过那是相当充实的三天，自从有Thor和他在一起过后，Loki甚至觉得连夜晚也变得短暂起来而且极易入睡），所以他足够开心，Thor也没再提起他那个“我愿意”的坦白。

他们每天也都有分开的时候，同时每天也要接受不少药剂的注射，光是维他命就有几种，Loki也怀疑这么做的目的，不过他明显地感觉到这些药物会影响到他的心情，几乎刺激他让他疯狂的高兴，但是自从意识到这完全是药物作用后他立刻就高兴不起来了，当Clint路过对他投来好奇的目光时只能勉强打起精神地笑下。

直到最后他们还被告知了些要遵守的规则，都是最基本的，比如不能杀戮、不能施暴、不能蓄意破坏等等，有趣的是还有一条规则是不要喝洗澡水，真不懂他们为什么还要特意告知这些，Clint是已经笑了起来，这个是Loki很乐见其成的，不过他觉得要是再遇见Coulson后要遵守“不能杀人”这项就有点困难了，即使Clint满口说他的好话也不行。

除了遭受了不少苦难后，他同时也学会到了许多以前永远也学不到的东西，他以后会像个农夫那样生活，依靠土地生存，这对于他们人类而已可真是个谦逊的开始啊，Loki不知道自己是什么心情，同时也不知道具体是要如何去面对，不过他有Thor，又强壮又温柔的Thor。

每天下午他们见面的时候Thor都会特别快活，还有摩挲着他们二人脖颈处的印迹似乎在畏惧那个会消失一样，Loki也随着他，心底里秘密地很享受他被抚摸时引起的颤栗，Thor也会在每次在Loki叫他停手前松手，然后Loki就会依偎进他的怀抱里，Thor总是两个人不停说话的那个，他会讲这一天里都发生了什么，或者操练场上的事、又对steve Rogers熟悉了不少、他又多么等不及要去裸泳了等等，然后看到Loki在嗤笑的时候他会大笑着，然后脸颊涨红地别过头去，要不然就是给他讲笑话说让Tony Stark也加入的时候Steve是多么不好意思地等候在外面，这时候Loki也大笑了起来，想象起这种画面忍俊不禁，不管怎样，他还是很期待这些新……朋友的。

不过最重要，最亟不可待、最让他忧心忡忡的就是，他要有个新家了。

他也怀孕了，当Amina特意把他叫出来（作为她最爱的人类之一）做全身检查的时候他看到了屏幕上那一小团暗影，那机械和X光的原理差不多，但是观察的范围能够更明确和彻底，当Amina熟练地操控那机器时Loki都保持一语不发，在那个机器在把他从头顶到脚趾都扫描了一遍后，Amina把屏幕上他身体中橘黄色的那块放大，有一团红色的，在他的……确切地说是他的子宫里，那块深红色的一团是个正在孕育中的胎儿，而且是真实的、活生生的，也是他的，他即将要为人父母了，不管世界是怎样的颠倒，这不是任何孩子的过错，也没有什么能再挽回的，现在重要的只有这个胎儿需要的。

在他的脑海里勇敢的那块他希望自己能爱这个孩子甚于那些外星混账们要求、甚于一个父亲所能供给的，他现在愿意接受这一切现状甚至让这些改变得更美好些，他告诉自己不会放弃这个孩子的，即使自己的星球被来自其他星系的生命所占领那也不是推卸责任的理由，他可以做到的，不管是为了这个孩子还是自己，他会……他会逐渐战胜那个脑海中那个反对派的自己，他会努力的。

他没跟Thor说过这些，而是当做自己的小秘密，毕竟他不能够确认这些会善终与否。

 三天后他们跟随者浩浩荡荡的人群穿过一条没有窗户的走廊，来到一个从未见过的巨大的大堂，周围都是外星人在把守，等着Amina一对一对地叫到他们的名字，有趣的是她背后还有着水汽，Loki猜测那里一定是回地球的入口处，Loki不是这群人里唯一在交头接耳的，但Stark却是唯一有胆量质疑的，叫到他名字的时候他冲上前去查看那个入口直到他被Steve拽走，身后还跟着几个恼羞成怒的外星人一路推推搡搡。

入口在他们身后关闭，但是他们的模糊的身影能给余下来的人群足够的安慰知道他们步入的不是死亡，当成双成对的人群走过后，叫到Loki的名字时他的心仿佛跳到了嗓子眼，Thor先上前后，检查入口没有什么异样后，在看到Loki也出现后脸上瞬间温柔下来，Loki把手抱在胸前试图避免可能被众多眼睛目睹到的一切不好意思。

“好运”，Amina在他们身后轻声微笑着，Loki微微蹙了下眉，暗自想到如果，只是如果他们真的是在帮忙呢。

当他们步入的时候，似乎落入了伊甸园。

……

Thor握着他的手，而Loki的畏怯让他僵着自己的。

他们正站在田野中，视线触及之处没有任何高楼，只有望不到头的田地、整齐的树木而环绕着每一座房子的绿草如茵，那些房子模样一致只有窗子的形状不同，按照直线排列，前面还有栅栏，而后面更是数不尽的房屋，还有通向每一处房屋的路径。

Loki环顾四周，所见都是连绵的山谷和附近的山峦，景色清新干净。

“Loki”，Thor轻声说，伸出手来让他的关注重回眼前的路径，慢慢的有声音从远处传来，开过来一辆有轨电车似的机动车，下面有铁轨但车子却没有轮子，距离地面悬浮起一段距离，车在他们面前停驻下来，司机是个壮硕的外星人，摆摆手：“上来”。

Thor看向远处的房屋，有一对正在走进去，Thor先爬上车然后拽住Loki，紧紧地抱住他的腰部让Loki都没有觉察到车子开动了，随着车子疾驰而过他倚靠在Thor身上睁大眼睛看着远处，Thor握着扶手很稳当，足够让Loki慢慢地闭上眼睛后享受这次行驶。

但很快车子就结束行驶然后停下来，驾驶员说道，

“445号，你们的居所，第4象限，第九区，你们的地址和其他的指示、你们可能用到的都写在列表上了，注意在五点整的时候有广播，要呆在家里。”

“好的”，Thor说道，然后把Loki抱到地面上，外星人很快就驱车离去了，留下他们站在自己的房屋门前看着，仿佛那个会随时塌陷一样。

 Thor低声重复了下“五点整”后微叹口气，松开Loki的腰握向他的手指，“看来这个时间观念还是没有变的呢”，他们说着走上前去。

Loki耸耸肩，“当然，不然用什么呢。”

“充足的阳光对于树木和植物是好处，但是阳光太足也不是很利于光合作用。”

“地球上的植物还是适用于我们的时间的，如果也改变这个说不定所有的植物都要死掉，不管怎样改变时间就得改变地球的运行轨迹了，我觉得那不管怎样就算对他们也还是太超前了点。”

Thor笑了下握着他的手指加快了脚步，“那让我们好好探索下，真是好大一片牧场啊。”

这的确是个牧场，每户都有很大面积的土地显然是种植用的，Loki脑海中似乎已经跳出了不少主意，不过好像又都不是他的专长，他又放弃那些念头转而思索着。

“这看起来……很真实。”

Thor让他走在附近的山坡上，“感觉也很真”，他又看向房子，指着那些红色的砖墙，“看起来也很结实，地基打得不错，田地安排的位置都合理”，他拍拍手，看到Loki在一边又不知道琢磨什么样子略微困惑，然而还来不及说话就见有些活物跑了出来，一面咯咯哒哒地叫嚷着。

“那是……母鸡吗？”Loki问道。

Thor绕着房子转了一圈，看到背后种着漂亮的花草然后是大门，他们先站着端详了会，然后Thor打开门闩牵着他走了进去。

“是啊，闻起来也很像母鸡。”

那正是母鸡，拥挤在鸡窝里沸反盈天的，还有的在自由地踱步，Loki跟随着Thor走进门后立刻关上，他这回是有常识知道要去追赶一只乱跑的母鸡可是很麻烦的。

几米外有个猪圈里面关着两头猪，圈禁着他们的是木头的栅栏还有个金属的门，但那金属的材质很奇怪，Loki猜测那有可能是外来的建材，右面又有两只山羊，被围在鸡群中懒洋洋地咀嚼着青草，在最后面还有个谷仓，看起来都很简洁实用。

Thor和Loki花了几分钟目瞪口呆地看着这些动物们，他们自从小时候可再跟这些农村家畜没有任何交集了。

“原来他们没在开玩笑”，Thor最终说道。

 Loki压抑住此刻脑海中要奔涌上前的一切知识，但是却也抑制不住曾经对舌尖上美味的追求。

“……培根”，他看着猪说道。

Thor笑起来，“你已经在脑补我在鲜血淋漓地杀猪给你做培根啦？”

“不然呢”，Loki撇撇嘴，把胳膊抱在胸前，“我觉得我还能精神正常地站在这里，要求什么都是合理的。”

Thor点点头，然后去看向山羊，

“它们看起来也很健康。”

Loki也看向那只母羊，它怀孕了腹部下垂乳房也肿胀着。

“它好大只”，他想都不想地说。

“它是怀孕了”，Thor后知后觉地这才意识到，“好可爱”，直到那羊扭头看向他们，嘴里还不停咀嚼的时候Thor咯咯笑着说，另外一只公羊也正在漫步走着，用鼻子蹭着草地看起来很健康活泼，那些外星人是怎么在对他们的生活制造了天翻地覆的变化后却还对动物们如此仁慈？

“想给它起个名字？”Thor问道，举止滑稽地靠近一面蹲下来去轻轻摸了把羊的脑袋，那羊好像知道他们说什么是的看向Loki，而Loki却僵住了。

他把手扶着腹部，不可抑止地颤抖了下，“不，现在不行，我要进去了。”

“好，那我们……”，还没等说完Loki已经抬脚离开了，一次性踏上两层台阶，Thor追上去一面安慰地看了山羊一眼，“他……他就有点……”

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：基基有孕期焦虑症，  
> ps：下章草草2.0版……


	18. 草草2.0（上）

Loki靠在厨房的流理台上，忽闪着眼睛环视着厨房和黑色的大理石桌面也不知道自己具体要去看什么，这屋子的装潢很简单显示不出独特的地方，但也很应有尽有，有椅子、水槽、冰箱……客厅里有巨大的一块显示屏，到处都有盆栽和花盆，而突然他之间就一股火气涌了上来。

Thor走进屋子的时候Loki正随手抓住了最就近的花盆向墙上摔去，花盆的碎片炸裂飞溅到了木质地板上，还有些击中了Thor，他敏捷地低下头躲到过道后面，伸出胳膊来挡住脸，随后有更多的器皿的碎裂声和玻璃窗被击碎的声音，然后又听见对面墙壁也传来有东西撞击上去的砰砰声响，Thor伸出脑袋去看的时候意识到Loki不是要故意砸他，而是漫无目的的信手扔着触手可及的东西，速度比Thor反应的要快很多。

手边没什么可摔的东西后Loki攀住冰箱的顶端试图想把那个也拉倒。

“Loki！别！”Thor叫道，然后冲出去从背后抱住Loki，Loki尖叫着，像野兽发狂了一样踢打着他，但Thor从体能上更强壮些，不是很费劲地把他从冰箱那边拖走，慌乱中不知道门把手怎么被打开，他们一起摔进门去跌到在地上，是Thor的后背着地，立刻就被刚才刮到的玻璃碎渣扎伤，顿时因为疼痛而低吼了一声。

那种痛感让Thor几秒钟缺失了意识，然后Loki笨拙地挣脱他开后，停下手呆看着他。

“Thor？”他叫道，然后Thor想的是痛感让他模糊了意识还是Loki的声音听起来真的很担心。

“Thor？”Loki加重了语气后又问了一次，Thor闷哼了一声作为回答，但这次声音更低哑了点同时后背的痛感也越发灼烧一般的严重。

Loki也同样嗯嗯了一声，看起来很诧异，然后他退后努力去拉扯Thor让他坐起来。

“我，对不起，对不起，对不起……”Loki口不择言地说着，他现在一点也不想刚才那副疯狂的样子了，他们的四肢缠在一起乱做一团，随后Thor翻身趴在地板上避免那些碎片被扎入的更深。

“天啊！我不是——等下，我帮你”，Loki急忙要起身，却被Thor拉住了手腕。

“没事的”，他喘着粗气，用手肘和膝盖支撑着起来，鼓起力气看向Loki，“没事……”

“你都出血了，别动！”

Loki扯回自己的手一面尽量动作利落地帮他撕掉后背处的衣物，大部分碎片也跟随着衬衣一起被拽出去，只有少部分还混合着血液在Thor后背上闪闪发光。

虽然被教授了不少这方面的卫生措施，但Loki还是没去找个什么趁手的工具来，而是用手指一片片去拔出剩下的碎渣，他的手哆哆嗦嗦地也和呼吸一样不稳，Thor屏住呼吸，一手摁在地板上借力一手扶在Loki大腿上，在Loki挑拣着玻璃碎碴时努力让自己别发出任何干扰的声响。

所幸伤势并不严重，大部分只是表面上的割伤，伤痕也很细小，清理干净后Loki跌坐在地面的一小滩血迹上，眼泪也滚落下来，他不再动作而是把脸埋在胳膊里，更多的泪水奔涌出来。

Thor听到声响后回头去查看，随后立即坐起，手掌搭在Loki的后颈把他按在自己胸前，另一只手抱住了他，这让Loki更声嘶力竭地哭了起来。

“对不起”，他啜泣着，一只手胡乱摸索向Thor的后背，Thor咬住牙忍住后背的伤口被摸到时传来的痛感，抚摸着Loki的头发让他渐渐平静下来。

Loki继续不知所措地在Thor前胸上剩余的衬衫那里蹭着他哭的稀里哗啦的脸，像只发牢骚的猫咪，随着身体颤抖发出不知所云的声音，然后慢慢抬起头把嘴唇压向Thor的喉结，这让Thor瞬间就感受不到后背传来的痛感了。

他保持姿势不动弹，直到Loki又哽咽了一声停止了这个吻，重新把脑袋枕向Thor的肩膀乏力地呜咽着。

这种姿势也像在Thor心里点了火一样，他忍不住就转过脸用鼻子蹭弄着Loki的头发，而Loki也感受到了那把火焰的力量似的，他也转过头来让他们的鼻子蹭在一起，搂得也更紧了些，而气氛仿佛就立刻变了味道，Thor却在出声之前立刻用行动去实现了，他垂下头不带任何肉欲色彩地亲吻Loki，尽量地专注，而Loki喉咙间也传来他意外的声音又吞咽了一声，Thor随后捧住Loki的后脑让他们的嘴唇来回摩挲在一起。

他没更加深入了，直到他们都需要空气来呼吸后才松开，闭着眼睛随着感官将Loki抱紧，闻着他的味道想着Loki正很安全地在他身边。

但Loki显然没有他这么镇静了，Thor发现自己被Loki主动地拉入到深吻之中，随着Loki整个人扑上来他险些向后栽倒，这次Loki很有力气，湿漉漉的舌头黏黏地与他纠缠着，手指也插入他的发间去搂紧他的脑袋，Thor把手滑到Loki后腰那里轻轻一抱就让他骑在自己的大腿上，Loki不知在碎碎念叨着什么，他的味道真好闻，随后又惊呼了一声向后跪坐在自己的小腿上。

“操”，他骂了句脏话，从自己腿下又抽出一片扎到他的碎玻璃出来，Thor蹙蹙眉看着周围的一片狼藉，然后把胳膊搂在Loki腰后扶着他站起来，走到还干净的客厅。

“对不起”，Loki轻轻地说，胳膊交叉在Thor脖子后边，他看起来好像很痛苦，所以Thor轻轻吻他的脸颊然后一起坐到沙发上，还是把Loki抱在自己膝盖上，让他保持这个姿势真是血气上涌。

“我是不是应该担心被你家暴了啊？”Thor取笑道，他后背的疼痛感又上来了。

Loki不回答，不知道埋头看着什么。

“我能做点什么？”Thor有点纠结地说，他真不知道怎么能让Loki高兴起来，不过他觉得应该可以放热水洗个澡，当然是这里有淋浴设施的前提下，他又亲了下Loki的鼻子希望能唤回他的注意力，“怎么了，要不要我给你按摩，弄点吃的，或者带你上床睡觉？”

 Loki还是一声不吭，而且这是第一次Thor怀疑外星人是不是又给Loki动了什么不好的手脚。

“我想被你操”。

Thor的脸一下子就红了，而且身体也迅速地有了反应，这真不好意思，但Thor还是觉得有些不对劲的地方。

“为什么？”他温柔地问道。

Loki眨眨眼看向客厅的远处，眼神很混乱。

“我就想，我想要疼的感觉。”

 “我不会弄疼你的。”

Loki叹口气，抽回自己的手看着手掌心里已经干掉的残留血迹，“……你的后背还疼吗？”

“可以忍受，我可以忍住这种小伤的，我是消防员啊，还记得吗？”Thor想努力逗他笑出来，但Loki并不为之所动，“跟我说说吧。”

“我完蛋了，我想要个世界末日来临前的那样的狂欢，然后我就疯了……我就想这样。”

“我不觉得这是个好主意啊，这应该是个新世界吧如果你硬要那么觉得，嗷！”

Loki正扯着他的头发，“这是我的世界末日，如果你帮助我毁了这一切我就出去找个别的乐意的人！”

 Loki要挣脱开他的力气很大，Thor得使尽全力才能搂住他，而Loki眯着眼睛直直想往门外跑，这种决绝的态度让Thor也很难过，好像Loki是要跑出去弄死自己或者和别人同归于尽，找个想法让Thor浑身一冷，顿时使出力气一个翻身就把Loki压在沙发上自己撑在上面，Loki因为惊愕而喘息着然后不动弹了，抬头看着他，但他的漂亮绿眼睛里的恐惧并不能让Thor失去理智去跟随Loki的意愿，他一定不会伤害他的。

“放开我！”Loki一字一顿地说，又缓缓挣扎起来。

“等你平静下来的。”

“我很平静。”

Thor慢慢沉下身体让自己身体的大部分重量压在Loki身上，好像是无声地说你哪也不许去，而如同意料中的Loki立刻又推搡起来，但这姿势实在尴尬，让Thor很轻松地就抓住他双手手腕摁在脑袋两边，继续看着他负隅顽抗直到没了力气。

Loki放弃了，然后又仰起脸来怒视着Thor，“我又没说我想死，我只是想要被操，难道你不同意吗，你不想操我吗？”

“不想在你生气的时候。”

“我什么时候不生气过。”

Thor听了一震，不过还是立即伸出手来摩挲Loki的头发来安抚他。

Loki做作地呻吟在他手里软倒，Thor停下手自己端详他的脸，Loki眼神复杂却又警觉。

“我是想有些感觉Thor，有些其他的感觉……我想要……我已经受过了担忧、害怕，至少让我由别的事情来分分心吧。”

这听起来既像他在以疯狂的形式请求性爱，又像他在自我毁灭前的恳求，Thor犹豫了下，然后拨开Loki脖颈处的头发埋下脑袋去嗅着那里的味道，Loki在发抖也让Thor颤栗起来，随后他分开嘴唇轻轻吻在Loki肩膀上的烙印那里。

Loki哆嗦了下，但他很快将脑袋歪向沙发留给Thor更大的施展空间，Thor自然也欣慰地接受了他的邀请。

Thor调整了下姿势，让困在沙发和自己间的Loki不要被压瘪，随后他探出头去用舌头顺着Loki的脖子长长地舔舐了下，湿润的舌头很快在那里留下水渍，那里皮肤温软，尝起来的味道也像是Loki，或许还混杂着些他自己的，这足够让他兴奋了，他继续张开嘴吸吮着，发现Loki不自觉地躲闪时他无意识地掐住Loki的手腕，他身下的身体同时发出一声愉悦的喟叹，这让Thor低吼了下，终于才放低下身去顶住Loki的屁股，他的阴茎很快就硬了。

“嗯……”，Loki叫道，试着抬起屁股做出回应时声音含混。

这声付诸口头的鼓励缓解了Thor胸腹间因为惧怕Loki会抗拒而产生的紧绷，于是他犹豫又笨拙地扶着Loki动作，让他跪倒在沙发前，他的后背隔着衣服贴在Thor胸前，Thor的手紧握住他屁股，嘴上又重新在他脖颈处啃咬起来，想在那里留下咬痕几乎是迫不及待的，所以他吸吮着那里，让血肉溢满牙齿，足够留下生动的痕迹。

Loki哭喊出来，他既在扭动，又在快慰地喘息，Thor这才意识到他是急着要伸手去解开裤子。

“我来”，Thor在释放出自己的阴茎后说道，他把一只手伸到前面滑下Loki的裤缝，那里是没有内裤的，这有点不卫生，但也足够方便地让他伸手握住Loki的阴茎，满意地发现那里已经鼓起充血了，他捏了下，让Loki发出一声融化了般的呻吟将前额抵在坐垫上，这再次暴露出他的脖颈，这让Thor猜测Loki是说不定喜欢那里被留下印迹。

“你好性感”，Thor在冲动下低声说，鼻子刮蹭着Loki的耳廓。

Loki哆嗦了越发向后翘起屁股，他近乎焦灼一般地渴望在Thor裆下去寻求阻力。

“操”，在Thor给他手淫时Loki不择声地咒骂着，Thor的手心很暖，那里很快就因为丰富的前液而湿滑一片。

这感觉很好，非常好，似乎就算几个世纪他也不会感受到比这更好的感觉，Loki知道他永远不会后悔的，但此刻那个喋喋不休的烦躁声音又开始在他脑壳里想起，让他回想起他曾经设想过的场景，他脸色涨红了，他几乎是太固执了。

“操我”，他催促道，疯狂地操着Thor的手心好像要为自己开创个先河。

“很快”，Thor粗喘着，继续蹭弄他的脖颈。

“就现在。”


	19. 草草2.0（下）

 Thor之前有过和别人约会的经历，手活儿口活儿之类都有，但他回忆不起的是哪一次经历能够和这次媲美，也许因为之前的都是女人理论上就不一样，或者就干脆因为这次是Loki，——这个万分合他心意的对象，不然就是因为他自己的审美和口味也发生了变化，他知道自己是处于掌控地位的，也会享受他的配偶对他的顺从，不管怎样这次他血管中的血液是在不顾一切地叫嚣着的了，但即使这样他还是很想取悦Loki，不管Loki是多么被遮蔽了判断力而心思混沌，任何一个称职的主宰者都会做到这样的，Thor自然也是。

“先用手指”，Thor断断续续地说，又轻舔了几下Loki的脖颈才把指头放在他臀缝间，“要对你好”，这对Loki不再畏惧以后的生活是很重要的。

“好吧”，Loki轻声说，Thor先迟疑了下，已经预料到来的肯定是场硬仗。

Loki很快就因为步骤的放缓而不满起来，所以Thor立即安慰一般地用指肚点上他的后穴，Loki喘息着，入口的边缘又软又湿，这让Thor先是震惊又立刻明白过来，这意味着Loki并不需要过多的前戏，所以他放入第一段指节，感受到那圈肌肉的时候头发根都要在瞬间竖起来了。

“所以还是那么湿……”，Loki无意识地喃喃自语着，

“也不是意料之外”，Thor闷声说，微微抬起上身拿开双手，试着帮Loki脱下衬衫。

 Loki也配合着他脱下上衣，把衣服甩开后Thor又愣住了，看着Loki后背雪白的凹陷，但他也立即意识到Loki胖了一点，骨骼不再那么突兀，曲线流畅地滑落到屁股，这让他的眼睛极大地得到了满足，哦对，Loki的胸也更鼓了点。

“嘿！”Loki愤怒地叫道，立即回过头来从自己胸上打开Thor的手，“我不是给你摆弄着玩的玩具娃娃！”

Thor想张开嘴作答，但是看着Loki半转过身来，胸露在眼前，他选择推了他下肩膀让他翻身平躺，腿悬在两侧。

“你在做——”

“你就想被草是不是？”Thor尽量凝神问道。

虽然觉得这问题荒谬Loki的脸色还是泛起红色，“当然，不要一点浪漫的东西”，但不管Loki是多么费力地想掩饰自己，Thor却依然看得饱足，他全身都汗液涔涔，乳头是浅棕色，周围的乳晕是暖红色，这让Thor嘴里分泌出唾液不受控地要低下头去，但Loki眼明手快地就甩了他一巴掌。

“怎么了？”他像个不满足的孩子那样皱起眉，看见Loki还想酝酿着再给他一巴掌的时候爆发出笑声。

“你去外面摸那山羊吧！”

“这是性里的一部分！”

“但不是我的一部分！”

Thor停下手，

Loki粗喘着，眉毛和嘴唇都皱起来。

Thor放开他站直起身，让Loki坐在那里抬起头透过长长的睫毛来仰望向他，天啊他看起来既气愤得要死的同时却也美得要死，他真的很漂亮，棱角分明的脸颊，纤细的脖子，欣长健康的身材，还有小小的乳房让Thor摁耐不住地要去爱抚，但Loki却和他意见出现了分歧，虽然也不是全部。

“它们是”，Thor轻声说，让Loki面前跪下，阴茎就在Loki的脚掌前面让他有冲动想踢他一脚，Loki绷紧了身体但没采取任何动作，所以Thor把双手放上Loki的胳膊，那里比Thor消瘦许多，Thor让自己的眼睛牢牢地看着他的眼睛不是下面令人垂涎欲滴的胸部。

“想象你没有那个也不难，但我可以说你已经很完美了，这个让你……这个衬托了你，让你更美了，你是我的心爱，你不这样认为吗？我就这样认为的。”

“你以前有老婆，你只是想要胸而已，这让你觉得我看起来像个女人”，Loki痛苦地说，肩膀抖动着。

“我给你打飞机，还草你的屁股，我怎么把你看成女人了？”

 Loki咬起嘴唇，躲闪着眼睛不肯与他对视。

“好吧我喜欢胸，但我喜欢也是因为那长在你身上，你好漂亮，这个……”，他飞快地瞄了一眼，叹口气，“这个也……这也很难不让人喜欢。”

Loki坐卧不安地把胳膊掩在胸前，却意外地把两端挤到了一起，Thor咬住牙关保持冷静，Loki真是要逼疯他了。

“我……我看起来不坏吗？”

“当然不！”Thor叫道，无奈地说，“你不让我碰那里真是要杀了我……如果你愿意的话我愿意好好摸你的，别开我玩笑。”

“真的不奇怪吗？”Loki再次问道，低头看着自己烦躁地扭来扭去。

Thor吞咽了一声，已经觉得喉咙干涩了，“如果你允许的话我可以证明我自己。”

Loki叹口气，“我已经允许了。”

“你是说过什么，但那不是允许。”

 Loki迎上他目光露出白亮亮的牙齿，“你不要假正经了。”

“你是臣服者（sub）吗？”Thor抱起肩膀。

Loki眨眨眼，向后靠在沙发背上，仔细端详着Thor的表情。

“我是吗？”他自言自语似地说。

“你是吗？”

“是吧，当然——”

 “那你喜欢吗？这是你的真实情况吗？”

Loki停顿了下，这次的回答坚决了点：

“喜欢，我一直都喜欢。”

“那我是谁？你的主宰者（dom）吗？”

“……是的。”

Thor慢慢地一笑，伸手握住Loki的腰部，他的直觉是对于这么珍贵的东西一定要抓紧。

“那让你的男人照顾你，好不好？”

Loki的脸变成羞赧的绯红，这让他不再绝望或者生气的时候他更美貌了。

“还想要我好好草你吗？”Thor大胆地问道，轻抚着Loki的侧腰到小腹，试着别去想那里面还装着他的孩子。

“啊要”，Loki轻声答，舔舔嘴唇，这次他扭了下，比较自信地坐直起来挺起胸部，但Thor没做任何动作直到Loki握住他手腕，“你可以……如果你想的话。”

“我想”，Thor哑声说，他接过主导权，两手包住Loki的胸部。

那很小却很柔软，还有凸起来的温暖的乳头，Thor立即觉得等不及要看那里充满奶汁的样子了，他花费了很长时间期待他妻子能怀孕，但是现在不仅故梦重温，还即将变为现实，这让他硬到不能再硬，就连那过去的屎一般的日子也仿若变成了弹指一挥间。

Loki分开膝盖，让Thor的肩膀进去他双腿间的位置，Thor顺从地向前，知道Loki脆弱的自尊随时都是岌岌可危的，Loki伸开臂膀，让Thor脑袋埋在他胸前，双手抱住他后脑，Thor陷入的时候发出了低吼。

他闭上眼睛，感受着那里敏感的皮肤，把鼻子埋进Loki的胸上深吸了口气，一面感觉到穿插在他发间的手指让他激动得发抖，他先选择了左面用鼻子顶住那传来扑通扑通的剧烈心跳的位置，然后用嘴唇去蹭那乳头，Loki的手猛然揪紧了头发夹紧了膝盖，Thor顺势将那小凸起含入嘴中。

“草！”Loki向后仰头，在Thor吸吮的时候他抱紧了他脑袋，这种酥麻的感觉直接贯穿入下腹和他腿间的两个器官，他的身体于他而言还是崭新的、未知的，他还有一个地方是未经探索的，所有的感官都在扩大，但他依然觉得害怕。

“你好美”，Thor喃喃地说，深吸口气继续他的由衷的赞美，“好性感，我想要吃掉你。”

Loki呻吟着，用他的胸去蹭着Thor的脸颊，向前挺跨，阴茎绷紧了般。

很快他们都变得气喘吁吁，Thor的大手掌在他身上留下数不清的红痕，让Loki几乎融化，他的乳头鼓起还挂着亮晶晶的口水，Thor在此刻占尽了优势，他想要自己记住此刻Loki身上的每一处痕迹、弧线和味道，但他也还勇敢地记得他在Loki面前犯过的一切错误，所以他并不动弹，尽情让Loki享受这个拥抱，直到他觉得可以的时候才伸出手去抚弄Loki光滑的脊背。

“快点”，Loki突然催促，扯着Thor的脑袋然后抬起腰要去扯掉裤子，Thor低吼了声，欣然从命地抓住Loki的裤脚帮他从脚边脱下，一面握住了他脚踝。

“你真是有着野牛般的优雅——”

Loki来不及说完，Thor就突然掐住他膝盖窝向自己的方向一拽，这让Loki措手不及而迅速地滑倒，腰部以下悬空，只有脑袋和肩膀还在沙发上，他又觉得自己想要挂上遮羞布了，但Thor依旧紧盯着他的脸庞。

“Thor！”Loki叫道，双手挥舞着不知道要保持平衡还是辅助自己的双脚落在地面，Thor的表情却是完全沉醉于眼前了，他抓住Loki的双手，

“你美呆了”，Thor补充说，然后突然站起，一把就将Loki甩上他肩膀，肺部的空气在瞬间被挤出的时候Loki惊叫了声挣扎起来，希望可不要让别人路过看见他浑身赤裸还像个战利品一样被扛在肩膀上的样子，但与此同时他也不能否认这举动让他多么硬、和多么湿。

“去哪儿——”Loki努力抬起头，发觉Thor扛着他开始大跨步上台阶的时候尖叫起来，Thor温柔地用胳膊夹紧了他大腿，也不作答直到他踢开两扇门后，按照Loki要求的不怎么温柔地把他放到在地面后再粗鲁地胡乱抚弄他身躯，然后又在猛然地带着他转个圈，Loki仓促间粗喘着，发现自己正站在一面全身镜前。

“看”，Thor站在他背后，手环绕在他腰杆上，下巴搭在他肩膀上说道。

Loki睁大眼睛无声地看着这架安放在墙壁上的硕大镜面中的自己。

除了多了胸部后他看起来和之前没有什么显著的区别，如果他极力向后舒展肩膀或许还可以假装那胸并不存在，他还是……还是Loki，只不过现在……

他更加完美了，终于。

他现在的体态比从前更有弧线，曾经有不少孤独寂寞的夜晚，他会穿上塑胸衣和黑色丝袜，然后双手来回游弋过触感仿佛丝绸般的双腿，但现在他的身体也不单单是因为多了胸部的原因而更加柔软，即使多了胸部也甚至一点都不违和，还有他的屁股更比从前圆润，那也是让Thor痴狂的根源，而且他也不讨厌他现在的乳头肿起、红色的翘在他胸上的样子，而他身体的其余部分，虽然瘦削优雅却也是充满力量。

Loki挣脱Thor侧过身看着自己，是因为增加了点体重所以臀型更完美了吗？他的胳膊和双腿没有什么变化，他的头发长了些也比最后一天起床后去上班的时候更有光泽，他还能看见脖颈处的烙印，他伸手去抚摸着，而身后的Thor也不自觉地抬手去抚摸自己相同的位置。

至于脸色呢，虽然还有些疲态，这让他想起刚才非要Thor操服他的要求，但是现在好好看着自己，就和从前希望的一样诱惑人心，他还有什么去反抗的必要呢，也许现在就是放任的时机，放任自己去享受自从15岁后就梦想而不能获得的一切，如果能够苦中作乐那也就算不得是罪恶了对吗？

“Loki？”Thor的声音打断他乱麻般的思绪，他抬起头看着镜中Thor的脸庞，知道自己什么都掩饰不得，然后Thor再次踏上前一步试探性地搂住他，眉头困惑地蹙着：

“你真可爱”，于亲吻的间隙中Thor喃喃地说道，“相信我吗？”

Loki依偎向他渴求更多的吻，忘却了之前自己对痛感的要求，一面牵着Thor走向睡床。

Thor却没有任何预兆地拍了他屁股一巴掌，然后大笑地看着Loki惊叫后跳起，但一直紧紧地拽着他微笑地看着他，眼里满是喜爱，然后又看到Loki费解地停下来：

“怎么啦，猫把你舌头吃啦？”Loki刻意挖苦地问道。

Thor得意地笑着，“才不至于”，然后滑下手到Loki腿根，抬起他阴茎后摸向后面，Loki先是微微吃惊但没有躲开，就站着不动感受到Thor的两根手指抚上他闭合的阴唇，他轻轻地按了下，收集着那里湿滑的液体蹭到阴蒂。

Loki控制不住地喘息着双膝也不停打战，他反而是在迎合了，想到有这样一个容易出水的湿润阴部渴望着被操弄更让他的阴茎颤动得愈发焦灼。

自制力快要崩溃的时候他响亮地呻吟了一声，一瞬间杂乱无章的各种想法奔流过脑海让他眼前由铺天盖地的白光所笼罩。

“啊那感觉很好——”Loki低声说，舔着嘴唇，双臂紧紧环抱着Thor的脖子，一面慢慢地摇摆起腰胯去逢迎那两根指头，随着快感脸上有汗水蜿蜒而下，一并温暖了Thor的胸膛和嘉奖了他的成就，他愈发鼓起勇气来，握住Loki的阴茎的同时用两根指头进入了他。

“哦——”，Loki向后仰头，浑身因汗水密布而作痒，Loki闭上眼，而Thor大睁着眼睛，一眨不眨地看着Loki在他手里如何蜕变得愈加放荡，——会在他娴熟的手指上磨蹭自己的阴唇，如同饥饿般地渴求他的爱抚，Thor注意到Loki脖上悬着大滴汗水，他伸舌头贪婪地舔掉了那里。

Loki同时也立即低头，分开嘴唇，带着粗重的喘息渴望着他的亲吻，在刚刚那般抚慰后他已不会在拒绝，Thor也热情地吻住他，好像宣誓一般地用舌头要将那诱惑人心的嘴唇占为己有，同时他的手指也愈发灵活地逗弄着他的阴蒂，Loki的喘息愈加断续和破碎，觉得那手指更加深入时他猛然抬起一条腿缠上Thor的腰部，而每次有不受控的轻微的躲闪时Thor也追逐着他不肯放开，会重新咬住他的嘴唇与他缠绵纠缠，这感觉和Loki经历过的任何都不相似，直到Thor最后一次转动手指，看着Loki尖叫着攀至高潮。

他的高潮让他更美，Loki本就是美到无与伦比的生物，——在高潮将他席卷时他高高地仰起脑袋，随着快感注满他四肢而无意识地哭喊，脚后跟用力地抵在Thor腿后，精液黏腻地喷洒在小腹，阴道也紧紧地吸吮着Thor的手指，无论是阴茎还是阴蒂都仿若置于烈焰，但Thor却也不肯懈怠，一次次地在翻搅着直到高潮结束后让他更加敏感和酸痛，随着这种难耐的感觉慢慢消散后他身体所有的紧张似乎也不复存在，只能虚弱地挂在Thor的肩膀上。

Thor也粗喘着，声音不像个人倒像个猛兽，他的阴茎同样在裤子里留下分量可观的前液，将那片布料濡湿，而Loki好像失去了所有的骨节，他膝盖没有一丝力气了，这让Thor略微诧异后抬起他双腿环在自己腰上，贴紧了他汗液流淌的身体，Loki的脑袋还仿佛在急速旋转着，分开嘴唇发出含糊不清的美妙声音，闭着眼睛而表情迷茫，然而这些温驯的景象却成功地让Thor心中的猛兽满足，他得意地哼哼着，也小心地抱紧了他。

他们纠缠的站姿虽有点尴尬但Loki却全然在意不得，他将全身的重量交给Thor，而Thor贪婪的眼睛也看到Loki胸前溅到的白色浊液，就在小小的胸部的弧形那里，空气中弥漫满了性欲的味道，极大地刺激了Thor。

他觉得没什么可羞愧的，所以埋下头去也把Loki更加向上抱起，从胸部那里到小腹开始舔舐那些精液的痕迹。

Loki挪动了下，发出些不明所以的声音，Thor猜测可能是Loki困倦得要睡着了，

所以他立即心急地加重了舔舐的力度，舌尖碰触到那些滑腻的液体时发出高亢的吼叫，再把温热的嘴唇包裹住Loki硬硬的乳头。

Loki同时也给出了他想要的反应，他虚弱地抬起头支起前胸欢迎着他的唇舌，似在激励Thor继续下去这项新活动。

“你真他妈的完美，宝贝儿”，Thor哑着声音说，

Loki闷吭了一声，从Thor肩膀那里抬起头慢慢地滑下双脚站立起来。

“非常完美，你的脸、你的胸，你的小洞洞们……”

Loki同时喟叹作为回应，伸出胳膊来把手指插入Thor发间，但这不是挣扎或是任何意图攻击的举止，而恰恰是Loki所能做到的、在希冀着更多的恳求，Thor也渐渐相信Amina告诉过他的那些关于Loki的信息，Loki是真的喜欢这样，而不是虚与委蛇的妥协，Thor也更是完全认同Loki一定孤独、渴望别人对他的爱意和保护有很久，只是会在最初的时候不敢置信，而后却会任由自己做出许多自我贬低的举止，Loki如此任他予取予求，这反而让Thor心碎。

“还想被我操吗？”他用低哑的音色掩饰住问句中的迫切，“嗯？想不想要我操你，Loki？”

“想，想要。”

“你确定？要不要我先舔你的小洞，让你又湿又软？”

Loki发出极其柔软的一声闷哼作为回答，好像他是什么兽类一样，微微地扭了下让Thor放开他站直起身，但没走太远，他就爬到了床上带着猫一般的慵懒，屁股毫无廉耻地翘了起来，私处湿漉漉的暴露在Thor的目光下好像在恳求着被操弄，这几乎用尽了Thor所有的自制力才没有一同跳上床去摁住他后深入他的阴茎。

Loki爬到床中间停下来，伏低上半身把脸贴在床上，屁股越发撅起来展示出两个满是水光的小洞口，他摇摆了下腰肢，但没必要了，Thor的意志力早就土崩瓦解了，简直就像只饿疯的狗。

他一面上床一面脱掉裤子，不假思索地扔到一边，愣愣地看着Loki厚颜无耻地献供在他面前的屁股，Loki微微眯着眼回过头来淘气地笑了下，一面伸手到自己腿根摸上自己的臀瓣。

这是Thor第一次看见他摆出这幅姿势，看见他能心甘情愿地接受，但他却不知道该如何继续了，所以他两手坦然地拨开自己的阴唇，将这荣幸留给Thor。

Thor不敢置信地摇摇脑袋，他在Loki身后跪下，双手抬起他腰跨。

“摸你的阴蒂。”

Loki迟疑了几秒钟，才用上两根手指碰上那里悸动的小穴口，碰触到的时候他发出低低的一声惊呼，然后用上最可爱的“然后呢”的神情望向Thor，双腿还因为刚刚的高潮而略微颤抖。

 这可能是最好的帮Loki认识他身体的机会了，他好湿，在往下滴水，射精过一次还异常敏感，他没必要为自己的身体觉得羞耻，那会为Thor的每一个动作迅速又愉快地作出反应，如同那是他与生俱来的器官。

“画个圈”，Thor指示着，满意地点头看着Loki顺从地照做，再张开嘴轻轻呻吟了一声，“很好，用点劲，不会痛的。”

Loki给他一个如果他说的就要他好看的神情，但还是立即做了，几乎是同时又向上拱了下腰发出另一声呻吟。

Thor爱抚着他大腿轻捏了下，俯低身去嗅他的味道，“很好，Loki，这真特么好”，他捏住Loki的臀瓣向两边分开欣赏着这一切，但他却没再去看Loki的脸色，留给他一些隐私的余地，随后他垂下脑袋从阴蒂到后穴长长地舔舐了一口。

在Loki下意识地向前一缩的时候他立刻抓住了他，在舌尖砸弄着Loki的味道，很滑很热，然后他又重复了一次，紧紧地捏住他的臀肉留下鲜红的指痕。

Loki深深呼吸着，他没有在憋气，但几乎不会喘气了一样，只能在Thor品尝着他的味道时奋力地呼吸着，发出微弱的呻吟，轻轻地扭摆着，身体在Thor手下不自觉地打颤。

在折磨够Loki的阴蒂之后，Thor突然再把舌尖流连到他的后穴，把他的阴唇留给他灵活的手指，他热切地舔舐着那里柔软的穴口边缘，没有进入的同时也用鼻尖蹭弄着阴蒂又亲吻了一下，忽然间想到上次看到这里的场景不免有些愧疚，于是他好像在补偿一般地再次亲了下。

Loki低吼向后挺动，他太过于敏感而让Thor笑起来，他又轻舔了下他的后穴再去亲他泛红的右侧臀瓣，连带着自己的嘴唇和下巴都挂上了他黏津津的体液。

“Th-Thor！”Loki叫道。

 Thor的上半身向前探去，与Loki的眼睛对视时让他的占有欲得到了极大的满足，Loki正趴在床上胡乱蹭着自己，急切地喘息着，眼眶里填满了泪水。

“感觉很好，是吗？”Thor问道。

Loki殷切地点头，一面也伸手去碰触自己的阴唇边缘，他咬了下牙又微微蹙眉，但很快又加入了第二根手指，Thor也向后看着他，看着Loki不知如何是好地好揉弄着那里。

但他很快就挫败地收回了手指，再次放到阴蒂上。

“进不去”，他看向Thor喃喃抱怨着。

“慢慢来”，Thor温柔地说，用两根手指蹭了下那里的液体放到Loki眼前，看他吓了一跳的样子，脸上汗液涔涔，“看”。

“我不是……没有——”

“那里也会变硬的”，Thor解释说，试着别去回去从前和Jane在一起但她又总是抱怨的夜晚，她抱怨自己的手指太细，抱怨自己浑身太酸姿势受不了什么的，“你自己慢慢摸，宝贝儿。”

Loki闷哼了一声作为回应，调整了下肩膀的姿势，用另外那只空闲的手拨开了阴茎。

他抚慰自己的样子看起来很正确，整个手心里都是黏腻的汁液，Thor真是等不及想看他雪白的掌心滑下液体的样子，还有看着他是多么下流至极地去抚慰自己，但如果现在要求他未免有些太心急，所以Thor抚弄了自己的阴茎几下，他闷闷地呻吟了一声，突然间意识到他现在也是多么欲火旺盛，他一面撸动着自己，看着Loki在面前也微微扭摆着腰臀用手指不得章法地揉着，不过不管他现在有多么自得其乐而沉浸其中，下次高潮可是一定要在Thor的阴茎作用下。

他抚弄着自己，没注意到Loki因为被忽略而回头看着，看到Thor胯下那个鲜红怒涨的阴茎眼睛都瞪大了。

“啊抱歉”，Thor低吼着说，沉浸在欲火中声音紧绷。

“嗯……不错的家伙”，Loki说道，然后出乎Thor意外地他停下手，笑了下用舌头舔舔嘴唇，然后翻身平躺，向下挪动了些膝盖向两侧打开。

“来吧”，他眼睛直视着Thor的性器，现在眼里没有恐惧反而是期盼，这简直再次让Thor的血液沸腾了一样。

“我这就要操你了”，Thor宣布，向自己也向Loki，拽了一把Loki的双腿让他环住自己的腰，Loki的阴茎也再次挺立起来贴在自己小腹上，下面暴露出鲜红充血的阴部袒露在空气中。

“好啊，操我”，Loki点点头，看Thor俯低上半身的时双手握住Thor的胳膊，他们的眼睛同时看向即将连在一起的部位。

Thor的双手撑在床上，毯子被他握在手中，然后慢慢地沉下下身，缓缓地调整自己的腰胯将沉甸甸的阴茎对准Loki湿润的阴道入口，碰到的时候他们同时喟叹出声，Thor向前挺身感受到龟头撑开了阴唇，他响亮地呻吟着，脑子好像浸泡在水中要窒息了一样，他真想通过一下挺身就贯穿他，不那么做真是要谋杀他一般的残酷，但是如果能看着Loki的眼睛满满感受这一切，看他既脆弱又心急同时也是值得此刻的每一分每一秒。

“可以吗？”Thor眨眨眼问道，“现在可以？”

Loki点点头，同样迫切地捏紧他的胳膊，Thor也回以点头，然后向前挺身。

那里柔软湿滑，Thor的洪亮的吼声盖过了Loki的呻吟，他坚实的身体覆盖在他身上，进入Loki的同时眼睛不由自主地闭上，那里湿润又紧致，虽然没有后穴的那样紧，不过Thor了解女人的身体，如果Loki没有如此顺利地接纳下他那一定是步骤出了问题，但是Loki很快就纳入了他的全部，在这样的首次入侵只发出几声低声的痛苦的呻吟，Thor心中响起警钟，但还是全神贯注于Loki的肢体语言，觉察到Loki的脚不再在他腰后摁压的时候才停下，他们汗液密布的身体此刻紧紧贴在一起。

Thor停止动作，他甩开脸上的头发深深呼吸，也给了Loki缓和的机会。

“操”，Loki粗喘着说，他微微抬起头看着自己放荡的姿势，阴唇被满满地撑开。

Thor跟随着他的目光也同时发出低吼，看着自己的长度几乎被完全没入了。

 “你好大”，Loki在感受了会坦白道，好像知道这会给Thor岌岌可危的自制力带来多么大的改变一样。

“疼吗？”Thor在即将失去说话的能力前问道，他觉得一等到Loki的允许后他体内的兽性恐怕就要彻底破笼而出占据上风了，但他现在还是不想给自己留下任何日后会羞愧悔恨的地方。

Loki扭动了下，伸手去抚摸被撑开的地方。

“不疼”，他答道，脸上也有了可爱的红晕，“就有点，好像在里面挤着。”

Thor俯下身亲了下他脑门，“那告诉我。”

“可以了”，Loki立即说，双脚脚踝在他腰后锁紧，“你可以动的。”

Thor喃喃地说谢谢你然后轻轻抽出，阴茎稍微接触到外面的空气立刻冷得让他不适起来，他没有完全抽出，感受着阴茎慢慢地蹭弄过那里柔软的内壁，Loki也同时发出回应，他掐紧了Thor的胳膊，嘴唇撅起来好像在奋力保持呼吸，眉头也蹙起来，绿色的眼睛眯成了缝隙而泪水流了出来，顺着脸颊滴落。

“我的”，Thor不假思索地说，看着Loki的脸而身下挺动着，“你是我的。”

Loki也抬头看他，第三下抽插的时候他微微向上挺起胸脯，Thor浅浅地抽出，而Loki棱角分明的脸颊在他抽出时皱起，用脚踝蹭他好像在催促Thor快些一样，差不多确认Loki的甬道足够开放后Thor稳住Loki的膝盖，然后操了起来。

这样的力度也让Loki向前弹起，每次被贯穿又跌回去，他尖叫着，但又是几下抽插过后他又适应了般而瘫软下去，响亮地叫喊着好像个最是经验丰富的妓女，操，Thor也想念这种感觉很久了，感受着自己的阴茎被温热的穴道吸吮，眼前有Loki漂亮生动的脸，还有触手滑腻的温软皮肤和不曾停下的声声呻吟都让他痴狂。

“啊！啊，操！操！”Loki胡乱地嘶喊着，向上抬起腰胯去欢迎Thor每次好像要把睾丸也塞进去的凶狠冲撞。

“怎么样？”Thor问道，得意地笑着，“喜欢吗宝贝儿，感觉爽不爽？”

“啊”，Loki呜咽着，咬着牙齿叫嚷着听不清的字眼，他们的肉体撞击在一起发出下流又响亮的声音回荡在这房间内，听起来倒像是两只在热烈地交媾着的野兽，他们二人都从未有过如此激烈的性事。

“你里面感觉真好，你好紧宝贝儿，真好，操，我要好好操你，一直操你，让你永远都在这，任何你想要的，任何……”接下来Thor的胡言乱语也不是很听得真切了，但Loki应该是听清楚了，有更多的眼泪掉落下来。

“那好”，他说道，把双腿打得更开了些好像在督促Thor来践行他的承诺，他想要Thor离他更近些，他双手颤抖着去抓Thor，而Thor在身体力行地宣告他的忠诚、絮絮地念叨着什么双手抚弄遍他全身的时候Loki的泪水更是断了线一样止不住地滑落，Thor减慢动作，慢慢地爱抚拨动Loki的乳头，揉捏他的腿根和他仍旧平坦的小腹，絮絮念叨着他们即将诞生的另一个生命。

想到这里Loki也越发脸红心热起来，他怀孕了，他有了Thor的孩子，身体里有另外一个脆弱的生命与他休戚相关，这现在是他的身体，孕育着一个胎儿，Thor也是他的，Thor经常如是宣布，而Thor就在眼前，按照他说的那样，帮他分心、膜拜他的身体，这让他愈发心神荡漾，脚趾也蜷缩起来，呼吸也变得更是急促。

“还要”，他轻声说，鼓起为数不多的勇气要求道，他好像饿极了的饥民一样，亟不可待地要与Thor攀至高峰。

Thor也同时加快了抽插的速度，垂下的沉甸甸的囊袋将他屁股拍击的一片绯红。

Loki抬起头拨开挡住眼睛的头发，眼里有更多的泪水阻扰他去看清楚Thor的脸，Thor也同时心有灵犀一般地俯身去亲吻他，Loki快乐地接纳，随着身下有力的抽动撞击着他那个隐秘的部位，Loki也觉得随时都要被送到高潮的边缘，但Thor好像还远远没有，速度还没有急乱，表情也是异样的镇静。

想到当初那个房间里的时候Thor应该是操弄了很长时间，这次Loki是要湿润开放许多，可Thor说不定还要有很久，Loki却因为新鲜空气和旅途有些疲惫，干净清新的地球空气让他昏昏欲睡。

“Thor，Thor，我想快点到”，他尽量坚定地说，捧住Thor的脸，但Thor低吼了一声，带点顽皮的笑容也让Loki不自觉地被感染而笑出来，他又摇摇头双腿夹紧了一下让他们同时发出吼声，“我们快点结束吧，我想要休息了，孩子也要休息。”

但那个字眼让Thor的表情更加激动，一点也没有减缓速度，而且好像还操的越发生猛了，他注视着Loki的眼神好像正在脑海里设想他子宫中正在孕育着的胎儿，Loki也甜腻地呻吟了一声，他不曾有过经验的甬道也敏感又完美地接受这种迅猛的顶撞，Loki忽然也暗自感激自己的性向不是直的，他应该没有耐心去接受男女间那种较为和缓的性爱。

他亲了下Thor，又立即向后仰着脑袋感受着Thor好像把他当做个充气娃娃要操进床垫里去的疯狂的操弄。

“要休息！”他再次强调，但Thor安抚地亲了下他，又深深地顶进去几乎到了宫颈口，他尖叫了声，感觉过后肯定要疼。

“Thor！”他尖叫着，扯着Thor的头发，这下Thor的注意力才勉强集中了下，这时候Loki才突然间意识到什么可以让Thor停下来，不管他是被直觉还是理智所主宰着。

“给我个孩子”，他轻声说，即使这字眼在自己听来也甚是悦耳让他脸颊羞红，也许是此刻的热辣、或是此刻再也不会有重复，Loki抛弃自己所有多余的担忧，也不去想Amina那种得意的嗓音，他捧住Thor的脸轻轻低语：

“给我个孩子，Thor，让我怀孕。”

Thor顿时低吼起来，他身体绷紧好像蓄势待发，Loki殷切地点头，感受到了Thor的冲撞变得不稳而微微摇摆起腰胯。

“怀孕？”Thor问道，好像听到了最可爱的事情。

Loki点点头，“让我怀孕，求你了，Thor，你快点射出来，给我，啊……操……”

他的言语成功地刺激到了Thor，仿佛要夺取他的呼吸一样Thor更是有意去往深处顶弄，Loki轻轻地呼吸，准备迎接即将到来的高潮。

“要填满你”，Thor吼着，眼睛因为欲望而迷蒙，“我的Loki，我的孩子，都是我的”，说到最后一个字眼他刻意重音，随着最后一下重重的顶撞，他把手插进Loki的发间，就在Loki想要的位置。

然后他们同时到了高潮的顶峰，他们汗液淋漓的身体贴紧在一起，Loki也把指甲深深扎进胳膊感受着高潮给他带来的失神，这比他经历过的任何一次性爱都要来的愉快，他的灵魂仿佛被剥离，还能听到Thor在他身上发出的绵长的响亮的叫声将他包围，Loki让这声音渗入自己的骨髓，放荡地敞开身体，感受到前所未有的被包裹和安心的感觉。

Thor又微微进出了几次，他慢慢地沉下身体倒在Loki身上，粗重的呼吸喷到了他的脖颈。

Loki哼哼了一声，眼睛闭着胳膊也摊开，膝盖还缠在Thor的腰上，他既觉得满足温柔又觉得疲惫，他就快睡着了，不过还得先喘口气。

“Thor，起来！”

Thor吭哧吭哧地笑了下。

“Thor！”

Thor低吼着，这次的动作慢腾腾的像个老头，Thor抽身出来平躺下去，又在Loki的催促下大笑了下让他从自己的后背抽出胳膊。

“野牛”，Loki不是那么真心地抱怨了句。

“你的野牛”，Thor晕乎乎地笑着，Loki脸红地扭开头去，感觉到因为Thor挪进而床垫下沉了些，“你分明想要的。”

Thor很英俊，Loki看着他想到，自从他们第一次见面他就这么想了，但现在还有了些别的，不过身心内外他都很好，而且他是Loki一个人的。

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：下章就完结了  
> 我第一篇完结的长篇文要诞生了，我的灵魂得到了升华233333

**Author's Note:**

> 记得点赞哦（kudos❤


End file.
